Un Amor Prohibido
by momo yukishiro
Summary: Existen dos tipos de amores: los eternos y perfectos y aquellos que no deberían existir.
1. Prologo

PROLOGO

¿Cuándo me enamoré de Rukia Kuchiki? No lo sé. Para ser honesto no debería sentir esto por ella, sin embargo ella es tan liviana, tan sencilla, tan fácil de amar. Pienso esto cuando la veo de rodillas en el suelo llorándole a un amor prohibido, a un amor que no debió de haber sido correspondido, a un amor que ya no está.

Me acerco a ella lentamente intentando tranquilizarme a mí mismo, sé que ella tiene un duelo interno, sé que ella no debería de llorar enfrente de todos nosotros por él, sé que ella no podrá vernos a la cara a los demás después de esto, sé que ella no asistirá mañana al evento, sé que ella no sabe que lo sé absolutamente todo, sé que ella no tiene idea de que existe algo que me oprime aquí en el pecho con tantas fuerzas que cada día que me levanto me deja sin respiración y ese dolor nació aquel día en el que los vi juntos, aquel día que descubrí su obscuro secreto, aquel día que comencé a verla diferente. Quizá ese día me di cuenta que le amaba.

Paso mi brazo por su espada acercándola a mí despacio, sus lágrimas empapan mi camisa y puedo sentir como se aferra a mí con sus manos, temblando la levanto con mucho cuidado, siento que si lo hiciese rápido ella se quebraría en mil pedazos, además de mí, hay tres personas más que quisieron acercarse a ayudarla pero ella se negó, ahora miran desde lejos impactados la escena, no puedo evitar sentirme glorioso, los tres son hombres que en su debido tiempo pensé que ella les amaba pero ahora que la veo así, que siento el dolor que transpira no puedo negarme a aceptar los celos y el enojo que le guardo a él. La cargo en brazos aferrándome a su pequeño e inestable cuerpo. Comienzo a caminar en dirección de la salida, el de seguridad de la tienda me dice al oído que debería esperara a la policía pero yo solo puedo decir –Yo la llevaré a su casa para que se tranquilice- Atravieso la mitad de la tienda y oigo varios pasos detrás de mí y una voz que me dice que me detenga. Lo hago en seco y volteo en dirección de la voz, hay tres agentes de la policía que me miran serios y por primera vez en todo lo ocurrido en la última hora miro en dirección de donde estaba Rukia y puedo observar que en el piso yace el cuerpo sin vida del hombre al que una vez llame amigo.

\- No deberías de llevar la escena del crimen a otro lado niño- me dice un uniformado con su brillante placa a un costado – estas metiéndote en problemas-

\- Solo intento llevarla a su casa para que deje de llorar- mi voz es seria y cortante, irreconocible – ¿ya la vio? ¿espera que testifique así?- miro en dirección donde tienen en el piso al causante de todo esa mierda.

\- Es muy noble de tu parte chiquillo pero ella debe venir con nosotros, siendo testigo principal y …- voltea hacia el cadáver haciendo una mueca de disgusto quizá – y parte de la escena del crimen- regresa su mirada al pequeño cuerpo aun temblando que retengo con muchas fuerzas –

\- Bravo niño ahora tu camisa es parte de las evidencias- una mujer en traje con un gafete colgando de la pretina de su pantalón camina hacia mí, sus tacones se detienen y sus ojos miel me escrutan como un felino a su presa –tendrás que venir junto con ella a declarar-

\- Pero jefa ¿está segura?- ella lo mira de manera acusadora a lo que el asiente y nos escoltan hacia la salida, yo solo puedo darle las gracias a ella con la mirada, siento que ella supo leerlo porque me sonreía mientras caminaba de regreso hacia el cadáver a hablar con la seguridad de la plaza y de la tienda.

Mientras los policías me guían hacia la salida del estacionamiento hay gente murmurando y reporteros tomándonos fotografías miro hacia el cuerpo de Rukia que aún sigue llorando y veo sus manos manchadas de sangre junto con el resto de su uniforme. Hubiera dado todo por hacer que su relación con el terminará pero no esperaba que el muriera, no de esta manera, no enfrente de ella, no agrandando el dolor que sentía al saber que compartían no solo el ambiente de trabajo sino el de un cuarto de hotel los viernes a las 6 de la tarde.


	2. Capítulo 1

Hola ¿cómo están? Espero que se encuentren bien. Veo que les gusto la introducción de este fic, me agrada eso, también quiero agradecerles que comenten y le hayan dado en favoritos, me alientan mucho, espero seguir recibiendo sus comentarios. Aprovecho para hacerles mención que estaré intentado actualizar los fines de semana pero como mañana saldré de práctica por parte de la escuela no podré subir el primer capítulo así que por eso me adelante, lo redacte y se los traigo. Espero no aburrirlos con este primer capítulo poco a poco descubrirán quién hablaba en el prólogo. A quién le lloraba Rukia. Bueno sin más he aquí el primer capítulo. Disfrutenlo y nos leemos Pronto.

Se portan bien, si se portan mal me invitan o se portan mal por mí. x)

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach y los personajes no son míos. Pertenecen a Tite Kubo.

La historia es de mi autoría.

* * *

Capítulo 1

Rukia

6 meses antes Julio 01

No puedo evitarlo, siento como mis manos tiemblan, en el vestidor me miro al espejo de cuerpo completo y no reconozco a la mujer que miro, el uniforme del banco me queda bien gracias a las composturas que mande hacerle, la falda y el chaleco azul marino se ajustan a mi pequeña cintura, dándole forma a mi abdomen y enmarcando mis pequeños senos. No puedo quejarme con mí 1.44 de altura y mis 20 casi 21 años no puedo exigir demasiado. Más cuando ni siquiera eh estado en la intimidad con un hombre. Desde pequeña no eh logrado mi peso ideal, me han hecho demasiados estudios médicos pero siempre los resultados son negativos a cualquier enfermedad. Le dijeron a mi madre que en cuanto tuviera mi primer periodo embarnecería sin embargo sigo esperando ello. Después me dijeron que cuando tuviera mi primer bebé, cosa que no quisiera ahora ni nunca, también me dijeron que en cuanto tuviera una vida sexual activa, cosa que espero más que un bebé.

Camino por los pasillos intentando que los tacones no me fallen y me hagan observar el suelo de cerca. Deberían demandar a todas las empresas que exigen como uniforme el uso de zapatilla de tacón alto. Llegó a la gerencia y antes de tocar a la puerta esta se abre y deja salir a un hombre alto sus facciones son finas pero demuestran madurez, su cuerpo es alto y ancho de la espalda, justo el tipo de hombre en el que siempre me fijo en los transportes o en las calles. Me ofrece una sonrisa amplia dejando ver su dentadura perfectamente alineada y blanca, su mirada es de burla o quizá curiosidad, nunca lo eh sabido bien. Antes de entrar a trabajar aquí nos habíamos visto anteriormente, sin embargo no he cruzado palabra alguna con él. Desde que le vi la primera vez he pensado que solo le gustan las mujeres fáciles y esa clase de chica definitivamente no soy yo.

\- Pasa Rukia – oigo como el gerente dice mi nombre serio y autoritario, no puedo evitar suspirar y centrarme en la oficina abierta de par en par para que entre, a cada paso que doy puedo visualizar la cara del gerente detrás de su amplio escritorio con una reluciente placa que dice J. Ukitake. Es alto y delgado con un traje del mismo color que mi uniforme, sus ojos me examinan de pies a cabeza y no puedo evitar sentirme expuesta. Siento un ligero rubor –vamos no puedes hacernos esperar más- vuelve a decir y es ahí cuando estoy a un par de pasos de su escritorio que lo noto, no está solo, hay un chico de cabellera naranja que en cuanto se gira hacia mi dirección se levanta de su asiento y puedo visualizar que es mucho más alto que el gerente, incluso del hombre que acaba de salir, su mirada es seria, parece un poco cansado y por algún motivo inexplicable no puedo evitar dedicarle una sonrisa. Me estrecha la mano y me ofrece la silla a su lado. – Rukia te presento a tu nuevo jefe, su nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo- dice el gerente pero comienzo a divagar.

Miro nuevamente en dirección del susodicho y no puedo evitar sentir miedo y un alivio a la vez, no parece la clase de jefe que te explotaría pero nunca se sabe. El gerente sigue hablando pero no puedo evitar dejar de mirarle es tan "apuesto" quizá, hay algo en su rostro hace que le tema pero me transmite confianza, su cara tiene facciones duras, parece molesto, no tendrá más allá de los veinticinco, noto un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas al tiempo que veo que me mira por el rabillo del ojo y caigo en cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo, volteo hacia el gerente que sonríe y me dice

\- Mucha suerte Rukia, a tu hermano le gustará saber que te adaptas bien en la empresa, no le falles por favor-

Asiento e Ichigo se levanta de su asiento esperando que yo haga lo mismo, con torpeza lo hago y me hace una señal cediéndome el paso. "Damas primero, claro" digo hacia mí misma "¡creí que estos chicos estaban extintos!". Mis nervios me traicionan y antes de salir caigo. Sus manos rozan mi cintura que tratan de levantarme y torpemente me ayudan, una vez de pie tomo sus manos y las aparto de mí con una velocidad que me sorprende, lo miro a la cara y él levanta las manos en derrota o culpabilidad. Su ceño fruncido es opacado por un fantasma de su sonrisa en su rostro. Ese rápido toque me erizo la piel. No es necesario ser adivino para saber que esto no irá bien.


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

 ** _Ichigo_ _Julio 15_**

Ichigo Julio 15

\- ¿Pero qué demonios...?- oigo un fuerte grito que me hace levantar la vista del ordenador, no es necesario que pregunte de quién fue, esa voz demandante y delgada no puede ser de nadie más que de Rukia que está peleando nuevamente con Kaien, si no fuera porque conozco a Kaien de años, diría que le atrae Rukia, pero este hombre ¿a quién no jode? A todas las mujeres dentro de la planta las molesta, sin embargo Rukia apenas lleva un par de semanas trabajando bajo mis órdenes y es el blanco fácil para ser rodeada de todo "animal en busca de carne fresca". Apenas si la conozco pero desde el primer día que nos presentaron pensé que sería como cualquier novata, oh vaya error que cometí. Tan solo los primeros minutos de conocernos, toco el piso tan épicamente que sentí que mi cara explotaría al tener que aguantarme la risa pero todo signo de burla se borró al ella quitar mis manos de su pequeño cuerpo al ayudarla a levantarse, su cara se mostró seria y su mirada casi me atraviesa. Ahí me di cuenta que no sería necesario que cuidase de sus faldas.

\- Basta Kaien, no vengas a joderme hoy que no tengo humor de tus bromitas estúpidas- ella está sentada en su escritorio con una mano en el teclado de la computadora y con la otra levantada hacia la cara de Kaien que está inclinado enfrente de ella divertido. Me levanto de mi lugar y tengo que intervenir, la gente está viendo hacia ellos y lo que menos necesito es un llamado de atención por parte del gerente por culpa de este par.

\- Bien tortolos- me acerco recargándome en el escritorio de Rukia dándole la espalda a ella y encarando a Kaien -aléjense un par de centímetros, por favor.- no la veo pero puedo decir ella pone los ojos en blanco y volteo a verla -Rukia quién diría que te gustan los ancianos- la ironía se apodera de mi voz y es inevitable no ver su cara que está reprochándome sin palabras. Su mirada se vuelve de un tono más denso, me gusta fastidiarla.

\- ¿Te caíste de la cama al despertar Kurosaki-kun?- Su voz es tan… irritante, a veces actúa como una niña y lo detesto, es increíble como en tan poco tiempo este… intento de mujer se ha convertido en una de las mejores en el departamento.

\- ¡Vamos Ichigo, ya casi cae!- Rukia inevitablemente resopla de sarcasmo mientras Kaien me guiña un ojo. Sus ojos verdes demuestran seguridad junto con una pizca de picardía.

\- Ho-hola Rukia- los tres miramos en dirección de la pequeña figura que se unió a la escena llamando nuestra atención con su apenas audible voz es ese chico de atención a clientes, delgado pequeño, de carácter apenas hambrío, claro no puedo esperar más apenas es un niño. Nos mira a Kaien y a mí y por algún extraño motivo comienza a frotarse las manos nerviosas. –disculpa pero ¿almorzamos juntos?-

Volteo a ver a Kaien que igual que yo compartimos la misma broma que le haremos a Rukia. Volteamos a verla, que como si ya se lo esperaba tiene una mano estirada hacia nosotros evitando que hablemos.

\- Claro Hanataro, salgo en 5 minutos- él asiente y desaparece de nuestra vista. Yo me volteo a Kaien y simulando su voz digo:

\- Oh Hanataro amor mío, vayamos a compartir nuestros almuerzos-

\- Oh Rukia mí amor vayamos ahora mismo a fundir nuestras….- Kaien no pudo terminar la broma pues ella le dio un carpetazo.

\- ¿Cuándo terminarán de madurar son un par de idiotas?- su voz mostraba fastidio pero inevitablemente nos divertía

\- Rukia no está bien que te gusten los ancianos- señalé a Kaien –pero tan jóvenes…- señale en dirección donde minutos antes se encontraba ese pobre chico –excedes demasiado los límites-

\- Chicos está a punto de comenzar la junta de jefes, el gerente ya nos está esperando- Unohana viene a interrumpirnos en buen momento. Regreso a mi escritorio, tomo mi libreta de apuntes y me dirijo a la junta, Kaien solo toma una pluma del escritorio de Rukia y una hoja reciclada y me sigue.

\- Pero ¿a dónde mierda crees que vas? Idiota- oigo su grito demandante.

\- ¿no lo sabías? A la junta mi Ruki- él le dedica una enorme sonrisa mientras camina hacia atrás y tengo que detenerlo antes de que choqué contra el muro. Él solo me levanta los hombros y no puedo evitar mirarle serio. Miro por el hombro y veo a una Rukia estupefacta, no se lo esperaba claro está.

Trabajo en un banco de prestigio en la ciudad, "la soul society "es una cadena que comienza a crecer y ser competitiva, somos 13 unidades alrededor en la ciudad y otros más a las afueras. Cada banco tiene varias "secciones" que tienen un "responsable" al que le llaman jefe, si alguien no hace su trabajo bien la culpa no muchas veces es de ese alguien sino de su jefe. Yo soy jefe del departamento de ventas de seguros de vida, es un área que vende poco pero cuando vende lo hace por miles de pesos. Al entrar veo a Kaien quien es el jefe de buro de crédito, a Unohana que es jefa de atención a clientes, a ese chico que también es muy joven Toushiro que extraordinariamente es jefe de cobranza y están otros dos cuyo nombre desconozco ya que me cambiaron de unidad pues el jefe del departamento en el que estoy se volvió el actual gerente que rige esta misma.

\- Ichigo - la voz del gerente me obliga a verle –necesito que te quedes- el resto estaba saliendo de la sala de juntas.

\- Dígame señor- me ofrece una silla más cerca de él.

\- ¿cómo has visto el desempeño de Rukia? Como sabes es una kuchiki y no puede verse envuelta en líos mayores, si bien la deje bajo tu cargo es porque estoy seguro de que no querrías aprovecharte, si sabes a lo que me refiero ¿cierto?-

Trago en seco, se para dónde va esto. Aunque parezca mentira mi departamento es de los que el salario mínimo se puede triplicar, para estar aquí necesitas ser el mejor en ventas, con carrera a fin o buenas palancas y Rukia no fue la excepción su hermano fue jefe del mismo departamento y ahora de igual manera ahora es gerente pero en otra unidad. Sin mencionar que su familia es dueña de un bufete de abogados, su familia es extrañamente correctiva. En otras palabras ella lo tiene casi todo, una vida planeada, un final feliz.

\- Sí señor, se a lo que se refiere-

\- ¿estás seguro Kurosaki?- yo solo puedo asentir.

\- Te pido que cuides de ella, por el bien de ambos-

\- Sí señor, yo me eh encargado de mostrarle sus deberes y hasta ahora me está dando resultados-

\- Perfecto, tampoco quiero que la satures de trabajo, es una kuchiki pero tampoco dejes que ella descubra su poder, digo es humilde por lo que eh visto y eh oído de su hermano, pero no queremos volverla arrogante como él-

\- Por supuesto señor- me ofrece una sonrisa y salgo de la sala.

Miro al frente y ahora Kaien está molestando a Rangiku, esa mujer es un dolor de cabeza, me eh preguntado demasiado ¿qué es lo que hace su jefe para soportarla?

\- Ichigo ¿a dónde iremos para festejar tu cumpleaños?- Rangiku se cuelga de mi cuello esta mujer es todo fiestas y alcohol.

\- no tengo muchas ganas de hacer algo, bien sabes que Senna estará sola, también que no bebo ni fumo, esos lugares que frecuentas no son para mí- hace un puchero pero no insiste, me suelta.

\- Kurosaki-kun, mmm… perdón pero es que bueno yo…- Inoue es la otra chica que al igual que Rukia es una de mis asesoras.

-Dime Inoue ¿tuviste un problema con algún cliente?- su sonrojo se vuelve notorio

-no, no es eso, es solo que…- Rangiku se interpone entre los dos

-ella quiere pedirte que festejemos tu cumpleaños en un sano ambiente como su casa, en privado- su sarcasmo no podía ser más evidente. Inoue solo se imita a negar.

\- no juegues con ese tipo de cosas, por favor Rangiku- ella solo levanta los hombros mientras sonríe. Cabrona. – Si tengo tiempo iré con TODOS ustedes- enfatizo mientras miro a Rangiku – haré un espacio para ir con Senna- Ella asiente y se va, no sin antes entregarme el contrato que acaba de cerrar.

\- Cuando dejarás de ser el padre solterón, aburrido, sin sexo desde ¿Cuántos años tiene tu hija? A sí 4 años y… ¿ya dije soltero?-

\- Mi prioridad es mi hija no mi vida personal, ¿además de donde sacas eso?-

-vamos ella solo tiene 4 años y es feliz contigo y dos excelentes madres postizas que son tus hermanas pero ¿no crees que necesite una figura más enfocada a eso que dos tías? Tú necesitas darle una madre a esa niña-

-¿a quién hay que darle una madre?- lo que faltaba – ¿Kurosaki-kun tienes una hija?- su irritante voz de nuevo, miro hacia ella y sus ojos violetas brillan por la noticia -¿tienes una hija?- vuelve a preguntar.

-¿A caso no lo sabías?- Rangiku parece que se dedica a contar la vida de los demás sin problemas

\- ¿eres casado?-

-obvio no Rukia es padre soltero intento convencerlo de que salga con alguien que no sea la perra de su ex –

Su boca cae en picada mientras me mira impactada, no lo cree. A pesar que la mayoría, por no decir todos están casados o con hijos pero inevitablemente no puedo pensar en ello, mi hija es todo para mí, por ella me levanto todas las mañanas, por ella respiro, no necesito que ella tenga una mujer que posiblemente no la quiera por no salir de su vientre o por ser mía, eso es lo que hizo su madre.

-vamos todos a festejar el cumpleaños de Ichigo, Rukia. –

\- no pienso ir a ningún bar contigo, Rangiku- intervengo antes de siquiera ella tenga una respuesta por parte de ese intento de mujer.

-por supuesto que no, iremos a un restaurante familiar por que Orihime ya hizo la reservación-

-Pero ¿de qué demonios hablas mujer? ni siquiera le eh dicho que si- Rangiku comienza a negar con la cabeza

-Esperen. Esperen. Esperen ¿Orihime te invito a salir? Oh Kurosaki-Kun- esa voz no es más que señal de burla y lo detesto, solo necesitaba eso, así como la molesto con Kaien y ahora Hanataro pero no pienso permitir que usen a esa pobre chica para burlarse.

\- Ni siquiera lo pienses, enana- advierto pero esa sonrisa lubina que comienza a crecer en su rostro solo me muestra que es demasiado tarde. – ¡es mi empleada! Por el amor de Dios, ustedes son unas locas- me tengo que ir de ahí.

No puedo creer que me encuentre en este lugar. No puedo creer que esa bastarda me haya engañado, no puedo creer que ahora este sentado en un bar con música tan escandalosamente insinuante, oliendo a alcohol por todos lados, con Rangiku ebria diciendo incoherencias mientras besa apasionadamente a su marido, del otro lado a Kaien intentando animar a Orihime que acaba de regresar del baño, no lo ha dicho pero se nota que vómito y ahora esta pálida. Y esa maldita que me trajo aquí bailando sin más con un desconocido, a pocos metros de nosotros. Podría irme ya pero Rangiku trajo a Orihime y le ha dicho que yo la llevaría a casa. ¿Cuándo comprenderá esa mujer que no veo mayor interés en cualquier otra mujer? Con la madre de Senna tuve suficiente.

\- Oye – Kaien me jala del brazo para que me acerque a él –esta niña está muy mal creo que deberías llevarla a casa –

\- No tengo ni la más remota idea de donde se encuentre su domicilio- grito pero con la música a alto volumen apenas me oye y tiene que levantarse para evitar que Orihime caiga.

\- Vive al sur de aquí- oigo la voz de Rangiku detrás de mío. Kaien me mira y sé que me ha salvado porque mi casa queda hacia el norte.

\- Yo me voy. Se la pasan bien. Felicidades Ichigo.- esa cabrona se larga dejándonos a Orihime así. Solo veo como desaparece por la salida abrazada de su marido, es demasiado burlón para mi gusto.

\- Préstame tu coche Ichigo, el taxi me cobrará demasiado y no traigo efectivo- escucho su grito mientras intenta mantener a Orihime quieta. Sin pedir más le doy mis llaves. Tendré que ir a pie, quizá así pueda desaparecer esta horrible mezcla de olores, no aptos para Senna. Le acompaño a la salida ayudándole a subir a Orihime al auto.

\- Imbécil ¿y su bolso? no tengo una puta idea de donde vive- Kaien me reprende. Corro adentro y encuentro su chaqueta junto a su bolso. Se lo entregó a Kaien y cruzo la acera para comprar un café quizá eso le ayude. Realmente no bebió demasiado dos copas provocaron este lío, mejor dicho Rangiku provocó este lio de mierda. –Bien pensado Kurosaki, quizá mientes al decir que en tu vida has bebido- él le ofrece el vaso de café y ella lo acepta de buena manera. Espero que mi carro no tenga daños. Me despido de ellos mientras observo como se van. Tengo que regresar al bar a pagar la cuenta de los tres. Mataré a esa mujer. Cuando estoy pagando oigo una voz familiar, la cual había olvidado su existencia en los minutos anteriores

\- ¿Estaban a punto de dejarme?- su cara mostraba asombro

\- No, te corrijo, te dejaron. Rangiku se fue y Kaien se llevó a Orihime a casa. Yo me largo a casa-

\- Ichigo…- su cara de arrepentimiento no me lo trago, estoy molesto con ella. Le ignoro mientras camino a la salida. Pero antes de cruzar la acera me detienen de la parte baja de mi chaqueta

\- Ichigo…- volteo a verla y noto un pequeño sonrojo en su cara mientras mantiene su mirada al suelo – ¿crees que puedas prestarme un poco de dinero para llegar a casa?- mi asombro no fue mayor

\- Pídele a tu amiguito con quien bailabas, solo traigo lo justo para llegar a casa, mi carro se lo llevo Kaien, tuve que pagar la cuenta de ellos- Realmente no tenía suficiente para pagarle un taxi pero quizá lo suficiente para acercarla a su casa.

\- No es mi amigo idiota, deberías de saber que en estos lugares no necesitas ser amigo de alguien para bailar, idiota- me doy la vuelta, esto es hipocresía –vamos perdón Ichigo, en verdad lo siento, deberías de salir un poco más te lo aseguro. Por favor. – las suplicas siempre me ablandan el corazón.

\- Vamos ¿por dónde vives?-

\- Hacia el norte muy cerca del trabajo-

\- Bien vamos te acompaño al tren- me dedica una sonrisa y camina a la par conmigo. La haré pagar por esto un día de estos. Y el momento de las preguntas inicia, es demasiado curiosa.

* * *

 **Hola chiquitines ¿como estan? Que espero esten bien. Ya estoy de regreso. Si me disculpa Una tarde Pero mi inspiración no llegaba, le Cambie Bastante A Este Capítulo, no supe de Como Empezar un Escribir. Como se daran Cuenta La Historia Será narrada en primera persona y por algunos adj personajes. Pensé en ir del Pasado al presente Pero ni así sabrán a quien le llora a Rukia en el prólogo Hasta Su Tiempo DEBIDO. Haganme sabre si Quieren Dejar La Historia como va O Hacer Capítulos del Presente [El prólogo] e intercalarlos en los del Pasado o Esperar un Como Va La Historia.**

 **Como Hasta Ahora Dejen SUS comentarios y chicas no se desesperen, se llevarán Varias sorpresas A lo largo de la historia de Como Ahora al saber Que Ichigo TIENE UNA hija y es padre soltero. Gracias a Los Que Siguen La Historia Quienes ya comentan. Saludos**

 **Nos leemos pronto. Se Portan bien, es verdad Esta Semana SI portense bien.**

 **momo :)**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Rukia**

El frió de la noche me hacía temblar, es raro que esta época del año las noches sean tan frescas. Ichigo camina a mi lado y puedo notar por su ceño fruncido que está enojado, realmente todo ha sido mi culpa, le mentí para que viniéramos al bar a festejar su cumpleaños realmente es un chico cuya presencia es muy hombría no me tragaba eso de que no fumará ni bebiera alcohol pero en cuanto dimos un paso dentro su frente se arrugo y ese ceño fruncido no ha desaparecido, supongo que de igual manera le molesto que Matsumoto invitará a Orihime y esta se embriago lo suficiente como para que saliera de su boca las palabras que nadie había querido escuchar esa noche.

\- Kurosaki-Kun lamento mucho que tengas que festejar tu cumpleaños con nosotros, tu merecías un festejo en grande con Senna y la perra de su madre-

Después de eso corrió al baño evidentemente a vomitar, él volteo a ver a Rangiku y esta a su vez a mí. Intente zafarme pero Kaien se le ocurrió preguntar

-si tanto odias estos lugares ¿a qué viniste?- y su furia contenida se descargaba con su mirada sobre mí

-porque solo venia por unos documentos importantes- dijo sin más, el culpable de su reproche hacia mi siguió su mirada, como estaba sentado a mi lado me susurro al oído

\- supongo que es momento que salgas huyendo de aquí, cuando él se enoja se desquita, podríamos ir a un lugar privado si te apetece- le miro exaltada y puedo ver como ríe a lo bajo, sus bromas son pesadas pero no se comparan con las de Ichigo o incluso Grimmjoy, otro chico del trabajo que sin duda él no tiene descaro alguno, Kaien e incluso Renji pueden ser caballerosos a la hora de insinuarse algo que ese chico no tiene noción de esa palabra, él no tiene descaro alguno. Me levanto y salgo a la pista a bailar Matsumoto trajo a su marido Gin quien es muy serio pero buen bailarín, se adelantaron y ahora bailan cual adolescentes con hormonas en éxtasis. Me les uno pero ahora un chico quien se unió a mí y guía mis movimientos.

Y sin darme después de varias canciones me di cuenta que todo el mundo no estaba en la mesa

Y así es como vamos caminando uno al lado del otro y es inevitable no sentirme culpable. Le veo a la cara e inevitablemente me da la curiosidad si realmente lo que dijo Rangiku es cierto

-Oe Ichigo ¿entonces tienes una hija?- su ceño fruncido desaparece por un instante pero reaparece, esta vez más profundo.

-Si- no dice más pero quiero saber más

-¿cuántos años tiene? – tarda en contestar, duda un instante

\- 4 años-

\- te ves muy joven- no me deja terminar, nos detenemos en un semáforo, me mira un segundo

-lo soy- veo en él culpa o un sentimiento entremezclado

-¿cuántos…?- dudo ¿será correcto?- ¿… cuántos años tiene su mamá?- su cara es neutral

-los mismos que yo-

¿Y tú cuántos años tienes?-no me mira pero esboza una sonrisa de medio lado

\- cumplí 26 –

-en todo este tiempo ¿no has salido?- comienzo con la burla

\- desde que ella está conmigo, no quiero que ella me vea fumar ni bebiendo, no quiero darle ese ejemplo y cuando crezca me reproche su actitud argumentando que yo hacía lo mismo- por su cara puedo ver tristeza

\- oh vamos ¿y qué pasará cuando crezca y te pregunte como nacen los bebés o como nació ella?- un ligero sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas

\- ya veré que hacer-

-entonces ¿es cierto que eres papá soltero?- se limita a asentir

\- ¿cómo es que Matsumoto sabe de ella? No eres la clase de chico que anda diciendo que tienes una hija ¿o sí?-

\- tu eres demasiado joven para beber y mira ¿de dónde vienes?-

-¿pero qué clase de distracción es esa?- me coloco las manos a los costados enfurecida como es más alto que yo él se detiene con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón se inclina hacia enfrente para quedar cara a cara

-vamos enana, el alcohol hizo que no crecieras, no es bueno eso, necesitas ayuda- su sonrisa lubina me enfurece más

-no soy una alcohólica idiota- al tiempo que digo eso comienza a caminar ignorándome le pateo y se voltea de golpe acorralándome en la pared de una casa

-no me molestes niña, suficiente hiciste hoy, vete a casa sola entonces- me sorprendió lo diferente que reacciono. No quiero pedir perdón pero tiene razón gracias a él regresaré en tren a casa. Sin más sube las escaleras de la estación. El resto del camino vamos callados.

.

.

.

 **Presente**

El frío de la noche me hacía temblar, o quizá era porque me encontraba muy cerca de él, no lo sé. Ya era muy tarde, realmente no sé porque accedió a esto, es mayor que yo pero a veces se comporta como un niño y otras como un adulto responsable, esta noche ha sido el último quien me acompaña a casa, no dice nada, solo se limita aproximarme a él de manera protectora cuando un vago pasa cerca de nosotros, incluso en los cruces a pesar de que hay muy pocos carros por las calles me detiene cual niña pequeña. Sé muy bien que esto no es correcto, no debería estar aquí conmigo debería estar en casa disfrutando de su familia, no debería estar alimentado eso que comienza a crecer dentro de mi cuál bomba, si eso es lo que ocurre cuando estoy cerca de él, mis nervios, mi temperatura corporal y mi cuerpo comienzan a reaccionar de manera tan rápida que no puedo ver el momento exacto en el que mi agitación es evidente y mis mejillas estallan como una bomba, no advierte, no suena, no tiene cuenta regresiva, solo detona dentro de mí. Aquellas bromas que me juega, a veces, siento que realmente lo desea, realmente quiere estar conmigo y muy a mi pesar yo, yo quiero estar con él. Llegamos a la puerta principal del edificio donde está mi departamento yo solo puedo darle las gracias e intentar torpemente abrir la cerradura pero mis manos tiemblan evidentemente, cuando por fin el cerrojo cede abro la puerta y sin mirarle le doy las buenas noches, no tengo el valor de verle a la cara pero su mirada penetra lo suficiente en mí que me cala los huesos, doy un paso para entrar y su mano detiene mi delgado brazo, su calidez me da un poco de paz a esto que no se definir si es frío, nervios o éxtasis, su agarre es tan firme que me obliga a verle y cuando lo hago sus labios se encuentran en los míos intentando abrirle paso a su cálida lengua. Y no le detengo, al contrario le doy libre acceso a mi boca, mis manos se encuentran entre sus cabellos largos y enmarañados, sus manos rápidamente se abrieron paso entre mi blusa y su calidez me seduce. No tengo idea como es que me encuentro en la entrada de mi departamento buscando como loca la llave, mientras él tiene una mano en mi busto y la otra abriendo mi pantalón mientras me besa el cuello. Debería detenerlo, debería decirle que estamos cometiendo un error pero ya es demasiado tarde, hábilmente se deshizo de sus prendas y sorprendentemente yo contribuí a eso.

-oh Rukia- dice mi nombre en un suspiro y yo me rindo ante sus hábiles manos - me tienes mal, todo este tiempo haciéndote la ruda, la fuerte, - gimo

\- Deberíamos detenernos- oigo mi voz que es u susurro. Pero mis manos están aferradas a su espalda. Oigo como bufa ante mis contradicciones.

\- si es lo que quieres… – dice sin más y se aleja de mí, su cara es neutra, se está colocando los pantalones, yo aún sigo tumbada en la cama intentando recuperar la respiración. Sin embargo me siento vacía, frustrada, le necesito.

Corro detrás de él. Gritando su nombre, saboreando mis palabras, mi voz era suplicante, desesperada. Él se detuvo en la puerta se giró sin soltar el pomo de la puerta

-Dime realmente que es lo que quieres-

-Por favor- suplique acercándome a él con miedo, ese que me atormenta por su rechazo, nuevamente si me acerco a él mi vista se nubla y mi jubilo desaparece, solo puedo sentirlo, saborearlo besándome con fervor, me rendí, me entregue porque le quería, porque le necesitaba.

Gimo ante sus caricias, puedo sentir su erección que empuja contra mi muslo y me siento excitada, sus fervores besos, sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo, hacen que pierda los sentidos, ahora solo soy suspiros, gemidos, placer.

…

No puedo dejar de llorar, llevó una hora sentada en una sala de interrogatorio, sola recordándolo una y otra vez, en mi mente aún puedo pensar que esto es una pesadilla que mañana lo veré en su escritorio, dedicándome una mirada rápida que por más que insignificante podría jurar que es suficiente para mí. Por lo que ocurre entre nosotros ya no puede haber demasiado contacto o charlas me delataría, nos delataríamos, yo pensaré que esto no puede estar pasando, no es debido él es jefe y yo aún una empleada, en la empresa está estrictamente prohibido esto. Pero ¿quién manda en el amor?

Alguien entra a la sala, es una mujer morena, realmente guapa se desliza velozmente en la silla enfrente de mí, sus ojos me examinan y siento las lágrimas apunto de brotar nuevamente.

-dígame señorita kuchiki ¿qué relación tenía con la victima?- abre un folder, no se de dónde lo saco, de este saca una fotografía y puedo ver su cara demacrada, tiesa, sin vida, las lágrimas vuelven a brotar, ese dolor en el pecho es más fuerte ahora que me doy cuenta que no le veré jamás.

* * *

Hola chiquitines ¿cómo están? Yo me recuperé de la tremenda gripa que tenía. Les traigo ya el siguiente capítulo, esta vez es largo, cómo no recibí ninguno de sus reviews me entristecí y por eso no actualice antes. Jajajajaja mentira no tenía inspiración pero si harta tarea. ¿Qué les va pareciendo la historia? Como aún no me acomodo del todo publicando no se si fue mi error o no pero se comió algunas palabras y la parte dónde les hablo (osea esta) cambio palabras y algunas están con mayúsculas, disculpen por eso tendré más cuidado les juro que no escribo así de feo.

Bueno sin más gracias por leer, espero que este capítulo me escriban sus opiniones, comentarios, criticas y demás me ayudan mucho, si escribo es por ustedes. gracias a los que se dan su tiempo para seguir, leer y agregar a favoritos este fic. Nos leemos.

Se portan mal, tienen mi permiso ya estoy mejor como para portarme mal xD

momo :)


	5. Capítulo 4

_**Rukia 19 junio**_

-demonios ¿cuándo entenderé?- Digo esto a la par que suspiro y me siento en el suelo, Ashido está dormido a mi lado, con la cabeza recargada en los archiveros. Le miro y no puedo evitar sonreír. Se ha vuelto un gran amigo, es todo bromas, insinuaciones y charlas sobre nosotros, poco a poco nos hemos conocido más y me cae muy bien.

Miro más allá de él y veo que aún queda más papelería, Ichigo cumplió su promesa de castigarme por lo de su cumpleaños. Cada fin de mes se realiza un pequeño inventario, con todos los contratos, papelería usada y no usada de propaganda, hojas recicladas, contratos activos, renovaciones, cancelaciones de servicios y demás. Lo sé parece fácil, rápido y demás pero realmente no lo es ya que al parecer Ichigo tiene poco tiempo en el banco y estuvo el departamento sin jefe por tres meses, así que son tres meses los que tengo que ordenar por fecha, orden alfabético, tipo de seguro de vida. Obviamente no es tan liviano como pensé, solo quiero dormir pero llevo un cuarto de la noche con esto y no llevo la mitad, Ichigo también está aquí yo separo, ordeno y acomodo mientras él lo pasa a máquina. Lo agradezco porque eso es más tedioso. Solos dos jefes están aquí, Ichigo y Kaien con su segundo, que es Ashido, no es más que tomar el cargo cuando el jefe no está, a excepción de Ichigo quien no tiene segundo pues solo esta Orihime y yo, motivo por el cual, ellos nos ayudan; Kaien ayuda a Ichigo y Ashido debería estarme ayudando a mí.

\- Toma – Kaien me extiende una taza de café desde arriba yo lo tomo y su mirada cansada me pone inquieta, me eriza la piel. Miro hacia Ashido y sigue mi mirada y le patea, este solo se limita a brincar y abre los ojos como platos

\- Jefe, discúlpeme- Kaien niega con la cabeza y le da la otra taza que llevaba consigo

\- No seas torpe y ayúdala lo que quiero es irme a casa- se detiene la cabeza con una mano y puedo vislumbrar que bajo su camisa hay unos bíceps trabajados. Es un hombre apuesto pero su encanto termina en cuanto su lado "casanova" aparece y bromea contigo.

\- Y tú – miro nuevamente a Kaien – no seas torpe y no permitas que él se duerma todos aquí nos estamos partiendo en dos para que personas como él se duerman y les paguen como si hubieran hecho algo- dirige una mirada severa a Ashido y este se levanta del suelo a gran velocidad pidiendo disculpas y se va en dirección a los sanitarios, su jefe y yo lo seguimos con la mirada. Suspiro y tengo ganas de levantarme no siento el poco trasero que tengo, estoy a punto de hacerlo pero Kaien se inca hasta quedar a mi altura, acción que me sorprende pero por algún motivo no me retiro ni me hecho atrás, él está a escasos centímetros de mi cara con esos ojos verdes que me escrutan lenta y tortuosamente.

\- Dónde vuelvas a dejar que duerma ese holgazán vendré y haré que te arrepientas-

\- ¿y cómo diablos harás eso?- mi voz era más miedo que reto, sonríe de medio lado al tiempo que se acerca a mí

\- Vendré a robarle a esos labios tuyos algo que vengo tentado a hacerlo desde hace tiempo- y sin más se irguió mostrando su ego en alto, dirigiéndose a donde esta Ichigo quien absorto de la escena se talla los ojos de cansancio, mira hacia mi

\- ¿qué pasa Rukia, tu menopausia hace que entres en calor por no dormir? – su burla no me enoja más de lo que Kaien me sorprendió. Imbécil digo hacia mí e intento apurarme en esto.

 ** _Ichigo_**

\- Pareciera que se llevan bien ¿eh?- le indico a Kaien quien está sentado enfrente mío siguiendo mi mirada

\- Si no fuera porque están moviendo las manos en los papeles yo diría que se están haciendo otra cosa- dice al tiempo que se gira nuevamente hacia el escritorio.

\- Oh vamos ella es buena chica.-

Me mira y pareciera que me insinúa algo -¿te consta? –

\- No estoy seguro-

Les miro nuevamente observando fijamente la escena: Rukia y ese niño Ashido están sonriendo ampliamente, parece ser que la enana mandona ha encontrado el amor y… café, frunció el ceño

\- ¿y por qué diablos les diste café a ellos y a mí no?-

\- Pues porque ellos están más lejos que tú de la cafetera- dice sin más encogiéndose de hombros.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terminamos. El cansancio junto con la necesidad de ver a mi hija hace que corra en dirección a la salida

\- Iremos por unas cervezas ¿vienes?- ella me detiene antes de siquiera pueda dar un paso fuera del banco

\- No, gracias es lo que menos necesito-

\- Oh vamos Kurosaki- Kun- de nuevo esa voz de mierda

\- No- digo tajante

\- Disculpa por la última vez- mira hacia abajo -¿por qué no sales?

\- Por qué no lo necesito, mi hija no necesita a nadie más que a mí- mi voz es evasiva

\- ¿y tú?- su pregunta me tomo por sorpresa

\- Mi vida ahora le pertenece a mí hija-

\- No fue eso lo que te pregunte ¿por qué pones como excusa a tu hija?

\- ¿pero qué estás diciendo?

La puerta del personal se abrió mostrando a Kaien y su ayudante. Se despidieron y adelantaron hacia la salida de la plaza

-creí que irían por cervezas- sus mejillas se sonrojaron

-mentí, eres demasiado conservador. ¿sabes? Tu hija crecerá y tu estarás solo ¿Qué pasará cuando llegue una tarde y te diga que se casara?

-lo obvio, dejarla ir, soy consciente de ello, por eso quiero estar con ella todo este tiempo que es una niña- ella negó con la cabeza

-¿y qué pasará cuando pregunte por su madre?-

-¿qué tiene?

-¿serías capaz de decirle que los abandono?-

-¿Cómo mierda sabes eso?- apenas fue audible mi voz

-la otra noche lo dijiste, quizá tu hija no necesite a alguien que piense que no la necesita o la quiere por no ser su hija en todo sentido de la palabra ni quién la menosprecie por ser hija tuya…- mi mente dio un vuelco, esas fueron exactamente mis palabras cuando me enoje con ella –pero si pienso que necesita de alguien que de verdad le quiera. No quiero ser entrometida pero eres demasiado joven para amargarte.

\- Claro y cómo mujer experimentada… tú me das este consejo por qué…- mi burla la hace reír

-Porque no es bueno que te amargues como yo, conmigo es más que suficiente- me da un golpe en el brazo qué, por más que ella lo dio fuertemente no me dolió y eso le ha hecho enfurecer.

.

.

.

 ** _Julio 19_**

Es imposible pero esta mujer se ha convertido del todo en una perra en la cual confió totalmente a ojos cerrados, a pesar de las peleas y bromas pesadas que nos jugamos, creo que podría decir que le quiero, gracias a sus esfuerzos vamos levantando el departamento en creces. Quizá debería de agradecérselo pero su actitud de libertinaje y superioridad cuando le va bien en ventas, me dice que es un privilegio del cual no estoy dispuesto a darle. A pesar de la poca diferencia de edad, ella se desenvuelve tan bien conmigo que quizá debería de comenzar a ponerle límites. Son las 3 de la mañana y estoy manejando hacia su casa, miro a mi derecha y ella duerme tranquilamente en el asiento del copiloto, con esa pinta de niña buena que no rompe ni un plato pero que si le dijera al mundo donde la recogí, dudarían de mis palabras. Llegamos al punto donde dijo pero no parece que pueda vivir en un lugar como ese, toco el claxon y ella despierta de un brinco, no puedo reprimir mi risa y ella me golpea

-perro, no vuelvas a hacer eso- su voz es apenas audible

-bien ¿vives aquí?- ella talla sus ojos y mira hacia la ventana

-obviamente no, es un parque-

-entonces, ¿para que me indicaste que llegará aquí?-

-puta. ¡Yo no dije eso!- una sombra de sonrojo amenaza con vislumbrarse por sus mejillas –De acuerdo posiblemente me pase un par de copas de más, vayamos a tu casa- dice sin más con una naturalidad que me aterra

-pero ¿qué mierda dices ahora mujer?- su respuesta no la escuche pues solo levanto los hombros y miro nuevamente hacia las calles -¿ya viste la hora? Son las 3: 30 de la mañana, para llegar a mi casa son dos o tres horas de camino, sin mencionar que no permitiré que mi hija te vea así o mi familia-

-¿y cómo diablos planeabas en volver si de verdad hubiera vivido aquí?- su tono de voz es inquisitorio. No supe que responder pues cuando ella llamó lo último que pensé fue en volver a casa. Levanto los hombres y suspiro, esta enana solo llego a darme problemas.

-bien pues avanza y da vuelta a la esquina- dudo un segundo pero hago lo que dice – ahora a la izquierda y en el semáforo siguiente da vuelta a la derecha.- y ante sus indicaciones llegamos a un hotel decente, le miro interrogante, ella solo levanta los hombros y sale del auto hacia la recepción.

-buenas noches ¡bienvenidos! ¿Un cuarto?- una chica de cabellos rojizos nos recibe

-dos por favor- hace un gesto y sé que no será bueno

-¿una doble? Sólo me quedan dobles o una con cama matrimonial- mi exasperación es evidente –están remodelando el hotel así que solo la mitad está disponible-

\- la doble está bien gracias- ella saca de su bolsillo una tarjeta y paga

Al cerrar la puerta de la habitación le miro más que enojado. Ella me ignora, el poco tiempo que llevo conociéndola aprendí que cuando se enoja me evade.

-pudiste haberme mencionado que si tenías dinero para pagar- ella deja de remover las cobijas de una de las dos camas y voltea a verme – me preocupe lo suficiente el saber que estabas ebria y sin dinero, maneje una hora para llegar a ti y una hora y media más para llegar hasta donde estamos, para que al final salgas que no tenías efectivo

-Yo no dije que estaba ebria ni que no tenía dinero para regresar, si te marque fue accidentalmente pero creí que me ayudarías no me reprenderías, dije que perdí el bolso más no todo mi dinero ¿de dónde mierda sacaste que estaba ebria idiota?

-apenas si entendí lo poco que me dijiste, era evidente tu estado de ebriedad, deberías dejar de hacer esto-

Dicho esto me ignoro y se acostó a dormir. Yo intente hacer lo mismo pero no pude.

.

.

.

Me reacomodo en el asiento nuevamente, el estrés y mi falta de sueño han hecho que tenga un fuerte dolor en la espalda y el cuello.

-¿mala noche?- Kaien se sienta enfrente mío y me extiende una taza de café

-cómo no tienes una puta idea-

-parece ser que no fuiste el único- dice al Tiempo que gira la silla y mira hacia el escritorio de Orihime y Rukia – trae la misma ropa de ayer y pareciera que también trae un dolor en el cuello-

\- lo sé el hotel fue un asco, el colchón estaba muy duro- digo sin pensar ignorando con hastío la dirección que mira

-espera un segundo ¿estuviste en un hotel con ella?- su asombro no tiene jubilo y caigo en cuenta del error que eh cometido -¿qué mierda? creí que estaba con el bobo de atención a clientes-

Me limito a levantar los hombros eh ignorarlo, no tiene caso que intente arreglar lo dicho, es terco y no comprendería

-parece que él santo no es tan santo como decía ¿qué demonio se apodero de ti?

\- por supuesto que ninguno, no es lo que crees, me llamó por una situación vergonzosa y le ayude, no más

-¿qué clase de situación vergonzosa?-

-una que no te incumbe, por supuesto-

Y con eso eh confirmado mi sentencia ante un demonio de verdad.

* * *

Hola chiquitines ¿cómo les va? Espero que este bien me encuentro enojada y a la vez feliz, con la nueva portada del tomo hacen que piense que kubo lo hizo a propósito como premio de consolación o intentando arreglar sus errores, no se vale ¿qué opinan ustedes?

Cambiando de tema, lo se tarde en actualizar pero no pude hacerlo antes y sin sus reviews menos ganas le hecho. Díganme chiquitines ¿porqué han dejado de opinar? Dejen sus comentarios, entre más comenten más rápido actualizaré se los juro

Disfruten el capítulo. Gracias a los que leen la historia y ya lo agregaron a favoritos y comenzaron a seguir la historia, espero disfruten de ella.

se portan bien, saludos

Momo :)


	6. Capítulo 5

**_Presente_**

La mujer que me apoyó para que no soltará a Rukia entró en la sala del interrogatorio, al entrar ella me sonrió de una peculiar forma, no me importa que ella me mire compareciente o se burle internamente de mí por haberme enamorado de Rukia, a estas alturas ya se ha de haber enterado que ella era la amante de un hombre casado, un hombre que en más de una ocasión cometió adulterio y yo fui cómplice.

-Muy bien niño- dice después de un gran suspiro al sentarse en la silla frente a mí – Me presento soy la detective Yoruichi Shihōin y me encuentro a cargo del caso del homicidio de este hombre- me arroja la fotografía y esta se desliza rápidamente sobre la mesa y llega hasta mis manos, yo evito verle, no puedo soportar verlo, ni siquiera en su lecho de muerte. Le miro a los ojos y pareciera que me prueba –Dime ¿qué relación tenías con la víctima? –

-Era mi amigo y mi compañero de trabajo- digo sin más arrojando nuevamente la fotografía en dirección a ella

\- ¿y Rukia Kuchiki?- me siento vacío al escuchar su nombre

-ella, también es una compañera de trabajo- no puedo ver otra cosa que no sea la mesa

-¿sólo eso?- vuelve a preguntar, puedo detectar cansancio y enojo en su voz

-sí, llegamos a ser cercanos, nos hablábamos casi todo, no más- digo y la herida del pecho nuevamente duele

-¿ella llego a hablarte de su amorío con la víctima?- niego con la cabeza aún con la mirada fija en la mesa -¿sabías de su aventura con la víctima?- me quedo callado mientras le preguntó mentalmente al corazón "¿por qué?" -¿desde cuándo?- ella es lista o quizá yo soy demasiado transparente. Suspiro

-dos meses atrás- levantó la vista y ella voltea a ver al vidrio polarizado dónde seguramente me observaba tiempo atrás.

-¿y qué hizo al respecto?- volteo a verme nuevamente. Niego con la cabeza

-nada- levanta una ceja en signo de sorpresa

-¿nada? ¿Está seguro?-

-hable con él, le advertí que no…-

-¿le advirtió?- me interrumpe acusatoriamente

-no es la primera vez que lo hacía, llegó a dormir con algunas chicas del banco pero seis meses atrás vino a mí a decirme que si podría dar mis datos para registrarse en un lugar, no me importo ni pregunte para qué, él solía ser detallista con su mujer pero un día una joven fue a mi casa a gritarle a mi familia exigiendo saber de él, fue ahí que supe que le mentía a su esposa, después de ese incidente me explicó que aquella chica se había obsesionado con él, no pensó que aquella chiquilla buscaría la forma de conseguir los datos del que reservaba el hotel donde se veían

-¿recuerdas su nombre?- ella me veía expectante

-no, sólo le vi una vez y ella traía una peluca.

-¿Y qué puedes decirme de este teléfono? En él hay mensajes interesantes para Rukia - deslizó otra fotografía. Negué al verla, solo pude suspirar y taparme los ojos

\- Ese lo compré yo-

-¿por qué?

-me dijo que aquella chiquilla había vuelto a contactarlo, comenzado a chantajearlo con volver, tomando como medida para proteger a su familia me pidió ayuda por última vez; comprar el equipo para dejar de usar el móvil que normalmente usaba para comunicarse con ella.

-¿Cuándo fue eso?

-no estoy seguro, quizá hace tres meses, un poco más-

-¿cómo supiste que tenían un romance?

-lo vi saliendo de su departamento. Pero lo confirme cuando los vi saliendo de un hotel no muy lejos del trabajo, iban tomados de la mano, aquellos obsequios que le daba a ella llegó a comprarlos dando mis datos en más de una ocasión me llegaban promociones de la joyería

-¿esta joyería?- volvió a deslizar sobre la mesa otra fotografía de notas de remisión a mi nombre, la cantidad pagada y la forma de pago, todo en efectivo, además de la fotografía del anillo que Rukia comenzó a usar. Una gargantilla y una cadena de oro. Yo solo pude asentir con la cabeza, mirando aquello con aire sofocante, quería salir de ahí.

-dime ¿sabías que la víctima era extorsionado por un desconocido?- levanté la vista de la mesa sorprendido –precisamente por las fechas donde has apuntando conocer de su amorío-

-¿está insinuando que yo fui parte de la muerte de…?-

-yo no dije eso- aquella sonrisa de superioridad me daba coraje -¿Qué relación tuviste con kuchiki Rukia?

\- ya le dije, no hubo absolutamente nada más que una amistad-

-¿estás seguro?- su mirada la mantenía firme en mí –por qué tenemos pruebas y testificaciones en las cuales se conoce que les vieron juntos en más de una ocasión, además siguiendo una línea de uso de la tarjeta bancaria de la señorita kuchiki ella pagó una noche en el hotel de la avenida luz. Y según la testificación del mismo ella llegó con usted y un mes después volvió a estar en el mismo hotel con usted, sin mencionar que el acusado y responsable del homicidio de la víctima mencionó su nombre.

-no soy el responsable de su muerte, el cabrón que lo hizo es el hermano de su esposa.

-¿hermano? Él no es su hermano- no daba crédito a ello

-pero ¿qué dice? Él me dijo que era su hermano, además de que ella lo confirmó- la detective volvió a mirar hacia el espejo y después suspiro

-¿estás seguro de ello?

-completamente.

-bien- cerró el folder donde había llevado las fotografías, suspiro y sin decir más salió del cuarto dejándome sólo, confundido, vacío y usado.

.

.

.

\- bien sabes que no es necesario que te vuelva a recordar lo que ocurrió hace cinco meses ¿cierto?- comienzo a hablar mientras me siento en mi lugar, él solo se limita a sentarse, juntando sus manos enfrente de su mentón mientras sus pulgares acicalan este mismo dejando ver los pocos vellos de su barba no rasurada el día de hoy.

-Bien sabes que no hago las cosas a propósito-

\- claro y yo nací ayer. Deja a Rukia en paz, ella no merece esto, ni ella ni tu mujer

-la dejare tranquila cuando ella así lo quiera- y sin más se levantó de su asiento y me dejo solo.

.

.

.

Eso fue lo que él dijo y desde ese día comencé a reconocer que le amaba, que amaba a Rukia kuchiki, a partir de ese día yo comencé a estar para ella, a acercarme para que ella se fijará en mí.

* * *

Hola chiquitines ¿cómo están? he aquí el siguiente cap ¿qué les pareció? ¿ya quieren saber quien diablos narra este capítulo? ¿quieren saber quién murió? ¿a quién ama Rukia? Comenten, en verdad me ayudan mucho.

 **Ekisde** : Lo prometido es deuda, espero tu review

 **SuspectMan:** Que bueno que te esta agradando la historia, espero tú opinion de las preguntas anteriores.

Sin más a todos los chiquitines que han dado click en favoritos, muchas gracias los invito a comentar o compartir la historia si es que les esta gustado. Nos leemos pronto 

Portense mal.

momo:)


	7. Capítulo 6

**_Capítulo 6_**

 ** _Ashido dos meses antes_**

Ella realmente me estaba volviendo loco, su cuerpo tan delgado y cálido, su manera de mecerse sobre mí realmente me gustaba, ahora ella descansa en la cama de la habitación contigua pero ruego al señor que ella olvide esto, obviamente no está bien, si mi novia realmente supiera donde estoy, con quién estoy estaría muy enojada

-Oye hombre ¿qué diablos crees que haces?

-¿qué?

-muévete más allá me lo estas arrimando imbécil, si a ti te gustan estas joterías a mí no

-vamos Hisagi no me molestes

-¿Qué no te moleste? Mañana entro temprano a trabajar, ustedes quisieron venir a mi casa a alcoholizarse y todos están plácidamente dormidos en mi cama y la de invitados mientras yo duermo en el sillón y por tus calenturas hombre estas robándome más espacio

-no son calenturas

-¿qué no lo son? Quizá no tengas respeto a ti mismo o a tu mujer pero mira que intentar aprovecharte de Rukia en ese estado

-Yo no la obligue a nada fue ella la que respondió a mis caricias

-El otro día me dijo Matsumoto que ella está saliendo con alguien y al parecer ayer discutió con él, obviamente esta despechada de lo contrario ¿por qué motivo te aceptaría? No tienes nada que ofrecerle, nada que ella no tenga ya

-despechada. Eso suena demasiado mal

-agradezco que ella sea cuidada por Mat de lo contrario posiblemente estaría arrepintiéndose

Sus comentarios no me gustaron, esa noche la invitaron a beber y ella acepto, lo más raro es que todos pensamos que no hacia esta clase de cosas, de los cinco que somos ella fue la primera en mostrar signo de estar bajo las influencias del alcohol, fue la primera en volver el estómago sin embargo que aguante hombre, bebió whisky, cerveza, vino y un poco de agua mineral. En grandes cantidades vaya que quería olvidar y para colmo perdió los zapatos a media noche, y como si estuviera en su propia casa se fue a dormir pero no quise dejarla sola y que durmiera tan fácilmente podría colapsar después de todo lo que bebió, así que en más de una ocasión la obligue para que vomitará, cuando regresamos a la habitación que Hisagi conservaba para invitados de las dos camas solo la matrimonial estaba libe le acosté con mucho cuidado y me acosté a lado suyo, al darme cuenta que ella temblaba de frío la abrace lo suficiente para darme cuenta que sus pantalones de mezclilla estaban mojados de los extremos inferiores y sus pequeños pies estaban tan fríos que mi necesidad de afecto me cegó y la atraje a mí, ella no me rechazo al contrario ella comenzó a abrazarme y corresponder mis caricias, comenzó a posar sus manos dentro de mi camisa

-cállate- le susurre cuando ella gimió al sentir mi mano dentro de su pantalón

-no quiero

\- tan rezongona como siempre kuchiki. Calla que no estamos solos en la habitación y alguien podría escucharnos

-estoy incomoda- nuestros susurros comenzaban hacer un poco audibles y en el fondo podría escucharse el rechinido de una cama, definitivamente alguien estaba gozando y yo no pensaba quedarme atrás

-¿quieres ir al sillón?- mi voz fue una suplica

-sí-

Y sin más nos levantamos y fuimos a la sala, Hisagi estaba plácidamente dormido en el sillón más largo pero que sin duda estaba igual de ebrio que no nos hubiera escuchado. Me senté en otro de los sillones y baje mis pantaloncillos, ella se colocó frente mío y se amarro el cabello antes de deshacerse de sus pantalones y su ropa interior, en definitiva ella sabía lo que hacía con esa cara de inocente, me sorprendió cuando saco el cigarro pero ahora estaba atónito, al subirse sobre mí en definitiva ella sabía lo que hacía, pero mis nervios y su manera de moverse me quede aún más atónito que no supe hacer algo

-¿ya entro? – le susurre al oído mientras ella se movía

-no- quizá el alcohol hizo de las suyas pero mi erección no era tan buena como lo esperaba

-deja intentarlo- ella se levantó un poco y con sus manos tomo mi erección y comenzó a masturbarme, me sentía tan bien con ella

-solo un poco más

Y entre la oscuridad una luz parpadeante me regreso de mi ensueño, ella se detuvo, volteo a ver la fuente de ello que poco a poco comenzaba a emitir un sonido

-ese es mi teléfono- se levantó de mí y rápidamente comenzó a vestirse

-vamos olvídate de el- me acerque a ella abrazándola pero me empujo

-no te acerques-

-¿estás loca acaso?- Me acerque y la tome del brazo

-Más vale que la sueltes- Rangiku estaba detrás de mí con Ikkaku junto a ella

-no cometas una idiotez que te cueste una paliza- ese idiota estaba amenazándome

-no se metan- Ikkaku tomo mi camisa y por un momento estaba a nada de pedir perdón

-ya basta- Rukia estaba llamando por teléfono

Rangiku e Ikkaku la llevaron a la habitación y a mí me obligaron a quedarme con Hisagi

Suspiro y en la tranquilidad de la habitación comienzo a arrepentirme ella era mi amiga, la chica que me daba consejos para no volver a cagarla con mi novia, la que siempre vi como una pequeña a quien debía proteger. Ahora la eh cagado.

.

.

.

 _ **Rukia tres meses antes**_

Despierto con las molestias de la luz solar sobre mis ojos. Jalo la cobija pero inevitablemente el sueño se esfumo, me tallo los ojos y me incorporo, el ambiente tiene un olor diferente miro a mi costado y la frialdad de las cobijas me dicen que ha estado vacía desde hace horas. Suspiro, al mirarme al espejo puedo ver como mi cuello y mi clavícula tienen unas manchas rojas que me hacen sonreír ante el recuerdo de sus labios ahí. Doy gracias a que ayer era viernes y hoy no tengo que ir a trabajar. Son casi las 11 de la mañana y muero de hambre. Al salir de bañarme mi celular suena anunciando que ha llegado un mensaje. Sonrió

 _"Anoche mi júbilo fue pisoteado por una mujer de ojos brillantes e hipnotizantes. ¿Podrías advertirle a mi médico que anda suelta? Me temo que gracias a ella no me encuentra cuerdo"_

Me muerdo el labio, lo de anoche no estuvo bien, sin embargo lo disfrute mi duelo interno comienza. Recibo otro mensaje y esta vez es de Orihime me pide que le ayude a realizar unas compras. Nos hemos hecho cercanas. Vamos al centro de la ciudad y visitamos algunas tiendas de ropa. Ella es bellísima, con un cuerpo envidiable pero aun así le hace falta seguridad. Es de las pocas chicas que se encuentra soltera y sin hijos en la empresa.

\- kuchiki-san –noto que comienza a ponerse nerviosa, eso le sucede cuando no sabe cómo preguntar algo

\- dime ¿algo va mal?-

\- Kurosaki-Kun – vaya ella nunca habla de él conmigo, no lo dice pero presiento un conflicto interno, un duelo en el que su corazón a tomado el control de sus palabras que aún no están dichas – Kurosaki- Kun últimamente anda raro ¿sabes...? – duda -¿sabes tú algo?- su pregunta me desconcierta – sé que no debería preguntarte pero en lo poco que has estado con nosotros, se nota que han tomado confianza pareciera que tienen más en común que el trabajo – mi corazón palpita a mil por hora.

\- ¿de qué hablas Inoue? Tiene la misma confianza conmigo que contigo. Solo qué eres demasiado penosa cuando está contigo- el rubor de sus mejillas es evidente

\- ¿en verdad?- esconde la mirada en el suelo

\- Claro no seas tonta al pensar eso- le dedico una sonrisa y por algún motivo siento que le estoy traicionando pero ¿a quién de los dos?

.

.

.

Me deja en la parada del tren pues ella vive más lejos hacia el sur. Me despido de ella y es cuando enciendo el teléfono, 3 llamadas perdidas de Ichigo, no quería que ella se diera cuenta. Llamo de regreso

\- ¿qué ocurre Kurosaki –Kun?- pregunto con una voz delgada, lo odia puedo oír la exasperación detrás del auricular

\- ¡Enana ya verás! ¿recibiste mi mensaje en la mañana?-

\- Oh lo siento apenas y desperté, Orihime vino a verme- mentí

\- Quiero tu maldito trasero mañana temprano en la oficina- su enojo es evidente

\- Pero ¿qué mierda? Es domingo idiota-

\- Por eso mismo quiero que pienses que hiciste o que no hiciste en las últimas 24 horas- odio ese lado posesivo que tiene, es como si fuese otro, un hombre dominante y seguro de lo que es

.

.

.

Perfecto ahora estoy en domingo rumbo al trabajo, agradezco que el que viva tan cerca que puedo llegar caminando pero el clima no es muy favorable, esta nublado y tiene signos de que lloverá más tarde. En la esquina antes de llegar al banco una joven de ojos miel bajo del taxi y al págale se le cayó un papelito blanco cuando me acerque a levantarlo ella había desaparecido, traía un número telefónico escrito pero no más, suspire y continúe avanzando mientras guardaba el papel en mi abrigo.

\- señorita kuchiki ¿qué le trae por acá en domingo?- el vigilante esta igual de sorprendido que yo

\- me pidió Ichigo que viniera ¿ya llego mi jefe?-

\- oh claro y hay una muchacha con él- el anciano es más chismoso de lo que podría imaginar. Su declaración me toma por sorpresa

\- ¿una mujer?- él asiente ferozmente – ¿de la empresa?

\- Si, al parecer es jefa

\- De acuerdo, gracias-

Comienzo a avanzar a nuestro lugar, ni siquiera me cambie así que mis tenis no hacen demasiado ruido por los pasillos, voy directamente a enfrentarme a Kurosaki, su actitud comienza a fastidiarme. Cuando salgo a piso él está sentado en su lugar mientras una joven esta inclinada sobre su escritorio lo suficientemente que no puedo ver su cabeza únicamente su falda demasiado corta

\- No pienso ceder. Estas loca si crees que olvidaré todo tan fácilmente- la voz de Ichigo estaba a la defensiva

\- Haz lo que quieras pero te advierto que regrese para quedarme

\- Vete al diablo no lo permitiré- Ichigo se levantó de su asiento, su cara estaba roja de furia, en sus ojos no había más que resentimiento, al verle así mi corazón se altero

\- Bien, esto será la guerra entonces, prepara tus abogados Kurosaki. Quiero el divorcio

Al escuchar lo último mi estómago se contrajo, el latir de mi corazón aumentó tanto que podía sentir hervir mi sangre de la rapidez con la que viajaba a través de mi cuerpo. Sin más aquella mujer tomo su abrigo y su bolsa, al darse vuelta me encaro, su cara blanca y pálida mostraban unos labios rosas carnosos, su cabello lo traía recogido pero era tan negro que sobre saltaban aquellos ojos de un color avellana que claramente era resultado de su enojo

\- ¿acaso no te dijeron que está mal escuchar conversaciones ajenas?- esa mujer se detuvo frente a mí

\- Kuchiki – la voz de Ichigo era irreconocible ¿desde cuándo volví a ser kuchiki para él? -¿qué haces aquí?

\- Vi.. vine po.. po porque me lo pediste ¿recuerdas?- la inseguridad de mi voz hizo que esa mujer riera. Al escucharme él solo comenzó a sobarse la frente

\- Lo olvide. Ven necesito que me ayudes con este papeleo

\- ¿Esta mujer es tu segunda?- la voz de aquella bruja se escuchó en la habitación. Al voltearme me di cuenta que tenía el uniforme de la empresa, saco azul marino y la falda gris Oxford, que mostraban lo alta que era en la jerarquía de empleados ella era gerente.

\- ¿ahora vienes a cuestionar las decisiones en mi trabajo?- ella solo se río y cerró la puerta de la oficina del gerente detrás de ella. Ichigo solo se desplomo sobre su silla llevando ambas manos a su cara

\- ¿acaso dijo divorcio?- mi voz fue demandante y el solo levanto la cara para verme, podría ver el pánico en ella

\- No es momento kuchiki

.

.

.

Esta mujer está volviéndome loca, no deja de acercársele, de insinuársele de regañarlo y el solo hecho de saber que están casados me hierve la sangre. ¿Cómo es que pudo casarse con una bruja como ella? La eh escuchado y soportado solo 8 horas y no puedo aguantar un minuto más. Al parecer nuestro departamento salió mal este mes y han hecho que Ichigo realice un reporte del motivo de nuestra falla y como mejorar con base a lo obtenido en meses atrás. Por lo que estoy ayudándole, podría a ver sido fácil y rápido pero esta bruja está quitándole tiempo y retrasándonos haciendo que le lleve café y encerrando a Ichigo en la oficina.

-hasta mañana Kurosaki- esa perra

-haz lo que quieras

-piensa lo que te dije. Yo no miento. Bien lo sabes, si no me permites quedarme bueno entonces yo no permitiré que mi hija este un minuto más contigo- esa mujer subió a un taxi y se despidió enviándonos un beso al alejarse

Ichigo le dio un golpe a su auto –sube- su voz era demandante –te llevo a tu casa-

-pero puedo ir caminando-

-súbete- grito y lo hice

Después de un rato me di cuenta que nos estábamos alejando demasiado de nuestro objetivo, el mantenía fijas las manos en el volante y una mirada perdida en la pista

\- Ichigo – me ignoró – idiota deja de hacer eso, detente por favor- comenzó a subir la velocidad –basta- grite pero no aflojaba su agarre del volante comenzaba a asustarme – por favor – suplique más para que se detuviera. Se orilló, detuvo carro y bajo, yo aún no podría asimilar nada y aún podía sentir aquella adrenalina en mi cuerpo que daba miedo. Azoto la puerta y grito, un grito de desesperación, miedo, coraje.

\- ¡¿Por qué?!- gritó nuevamente al aire y aquellas nubes que habían amenazado en la mañana cumplieron su atentado y gotas de lluvia comenzaron a mojarlo, desde el coche podía verlo en el suelo, hecho pedazos

\- ¿estás bien? – mi pregunta era obvia pero ¿qué más podía yo hacer? Me acerque lentamente a él, me incline y le abrace, me dolía verlo así, el deshizo el abrazo y volvió a gritar, su llanto era de frustración, volvía a cercarme y esta vez me acepto nos tiramos en el suelo mientras el ahogaba ese miedo que sentía por dentro, ese coraje del cual desconocía del todo

Después de que el llorara todo lo que tenía que llorar, aún empapados el cielo aclaro pero aún podían verse pequeñas gotas, en silencio subimos al carro

\- Gira aquí- le indique, miró por el retrovisor y luego a mí

\- Tienes mucho que explicar, para que llegues a casa, incluso a la mía con este tráfico terminarás enfermo

\- No tengo nada que explicarte

\- Estás loco si crees que dejarás las cosas así

A regañadientes hizo lo que le pedí y ya no tuve que indicarle más, él sabía a donde llegaríamos

\- Buenas tardes bienvenidos a… - aquella pelirroja de la otra vez nos recibió

\- Hola una habitación-

\- Me temo que no tengo dobles- me interrumpió seguí su mirada y estaba observando a Ichigo quien estaba absorto de la situación

\- No me importa. Quiero una de cama matrimonial- ella me observo sorprendida estaba apunto de decir algo pero mis celos me cegaron –tu sabes con este hombre no se puede hacer de todo en una cama individual- me contestación la sorprendió más de lo que me sorprendió a mi

Al entrar a la habitación Ichigo me volteo a ver sorprendido y antes de que pudiera hacer algo o reprocharme

\- No es como que nos vayamos a quedar a dormir ¿para qué querrías dos camas?- él solo levanto los hombros como respuesta y se dejó caer en la cama, aún parecía estar en un sueño

\- Vamos necesitas bañarte y dejar que tu ropa se seque- él solo me ignoró. Odio tanto cuando se comporta como un niño. Sin pedir permiso lo levante de la cama y lo lleve al baño, comencé a deshacerme de su chamarra y la colgué encima de unas toallas. Parecía un muñeco. Regrese y comencé a deshacer los botones de su camisa, a medio camino el detuvo mis manos y de estar viendo hacia el vació el fijo su mirada en mí.

\- No es necesario-

\- Lo es porque tienes que ser fuerte por tu hija- al hacer mención de ella, volvió a afligirse. Continué mi camino por su camisa y al jalar de ella para que saliera de su pantalón clave mi vista a su entre pierna que con ayuda de la lluvia su pantalón se adhería salvajemente a esta. Trague en seco ¿qué diablos pensaba?

\- ¿Qué pasa por esa cabeza perversa tuya?- su voz era diferente era como el Ichigo que yo conocía pero al levantar la vista a su cara esta estaba desecha –vamos sal que puedo hacerlo solo- Pero no me moví, no moví un dedo.

* * *

Chan chan chan... ¿cómo están chiquitines? se que tarde en actualizar, disculpen , he estado algo ocupada porque #findesemestre :( procuré que este capi este un poco más largo, si no fue así perdonenme

FlynnChan: aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo, me alegra que te este gustando tanto, espero tu review

Gracias por leer y por seguir la historia, animense a comentar que me alientan demasiado.

Suerte portense mal

momo


	8. Capítulo 7

**_Hanataro Julio 25_**

A pesar de que le he mostrado mis sentimientos, de que le he dicho cuanto le admiro, cuanto le quiero, cuanto me gusta ella solo atina a sonreírme y decirme que solo son alucinaciones mías, que no le quiero realmente ¿cómo es que ella puede decir semejante cosa? ¿Cómo es que puede saber lo que yo siento? A pesar de que le he expresado mis sentimientos ella no ha intentado evitarme, al contrario si voy a buscarla siempre me recibe con una sonrisa y me habla tranquila y pausadamente, a pesar que es un año mayor que yo, a veces me trata como si fuese un niño ¿cómo puedo mostrarle que puedo ser el hombre que ella busca?

-hombre ¿de verdad no dirás nada?-

\- no tengo nada que decir-

-vamos a pasado una semana. Y ambos han dejado de discutir. De verdad parece muy profesional su relación-

-Kaien mi relación con Rukia es por profesión no más, no insistas-

\- bien no insisto. Solo no le hagas sufrir, es una buena chica-

\- ¿te consta?

Sé que no es bueno escuchar conversaciones ajenas, más cuando en teoría yo no debería estar aquí, si solo no hubiese llegado tarde mi jefa no me hubiera castigado haciendo que acomode lo que debería hacer el segundo pero es que Isane está enferma y yo me levante demasiado tarde. Me asomo por la ventanilla, agradeciendo que soy lo suficientemente delgado para no ser visto, a pesar de que reconozco sus voces mi curiosidad solo hace que compruebe lo que mis oídos ya sabían desde que ellos empezaron a hablar. El jefe de cobranza está interrogando al jefe de Rukia mismo jefe de seguros de vida. Ambos están de pie frente a los cajones que se encuentran a espaldas de dónde Rukia y Orihime se sientan. Ichigo saca un folder y lo lleva a su escritorio, Kaien le sigue y se sienta frente a él. No puedo evitar no interesarme en su conversación es obvio que hablan de Rukia, no comprendo de lo que hablan pero por algún motivo mi corazón late a gran velocidad

-buena esa Ichigo, no eres la clase de chico que aparentas ¿sabes?-

-Kaien no insistas, no ocurrió nada, no me acosté con mi empleada, sólo compartimos una habitación de hotel…-

\- Ichigo ambos somos adultos y no te juzgaré, tampoco espero que te justifiques o que expliques lo que ocurre entre ustedes pero es obvio que están arrepentidos o enojados, es tan notorio que no se hablan ni se toleran verse, a mi ver todo comenzó después de que ustedes estuvieron en el hotel… perdón compartieron el cuarto de hotel-

-por supuesto que no, todo está bien…-

-hombre si todo está bien ¿por qué trabajas después de tu horario? Yo solo te digo que se comportan como niños-

Por todos los cielos, mi pecho duele, mis mejillas arden y me veo obligado a sentarme al tiempo que el jefe Kaien se gira y se dirige a la salida. ¿Acaso es por él que Rukia no me acepta? ¿Será por el jefe Ichigo que no aprende a quererme? Comparado con él soy un niño, un débil, mi físico no alcanza a igualar la altura y musculatura del jefe, sin mencionar que su salario es suficiente para cubrir los pequeños caprichos que ella podría tener. Cierro los ojos y a mi mente llegan recuerdos del día anterior, Rukia estaba hablando con Ashido y conmigo cuando Orihime llegó sonrientemente hablando con el jefe, al verlos Rukia se tornó seria, distante de la conversación, en más de una ocasión llegue a verle mirar en su dirección, no es nuevo saber el hecho de que a Orihime le gusta Ichigo pero que Rukia allá pasado una noche con su jefe en un hotel, me aclara algunas cosas que pisotean mis sentimientos. Oigo como el jefe Ichigo también sale por la puerta de empleados. Y por algún motivo no puedo evitar sentir como mis mejillas se humedecen cada vez más, a pesar de que me seco los ojos las lágrimas no dejan de brotar me siento rechazado, dolido más que ese día en el que ella me había dicho que no.

Termine de hacer lo que me hacía falta y salí del trabajo. En el transcurso hacia mi casa vi parejas caminar tomados de la mano o haciendo hasta lo imposible para mostrarle al mundo que amaban y eran correspondidos. Para cuando me di cuenta ya estaba sentado en la barra de un bar, a mi lado varias personas charlaban amenamente, incluso en un bar de mala muerte mi soledad persistía en seguirme.

\- -Disculpa – oí una voz delgada pero no me esforcé en mirar a la dueña de aquella melodiosa voz –disculpa – volvió a decir y esta vez la acompañó un pequeño golpe en mi hombro –perdón pero…- se sonrojo –podrías ayudarme no puedo- mire en dirección en donde apuntaban sus ojos y aquella zapatilla estaba desabrochada pero si ella se agachaba su exuberante escote dejaría más a la vista de lo que ya lo había hecho.

\- -Búscate otro – dije sin más, ella me pateo y su zapatilla cayó del lado contrario a mí, me levante, le coloque la zapatilla y me largue de ahí, lo que menos necesitaba era seguir siendo el imbécil de alguien. No puedo justificar lo que pienso pues Rukia no jugo conmigo ni me dio motivos para amarla más que su misma persona. ¿Por qué ella es tan liviana, tan sencilla, tan fácil de amar?

.

.

.

Ha pasado una semana y desde entonces he evitado a Rukia y a su jefe a toda costa, desde esa tarde que escuche al jefe Kaien hablando con el jefe Ichigo nació un dolor que comienza a oprimirme el pecho como una daga. Pero me duele más el hecho de que Rukia no ha notado la ausencia de mi presencia en lo absoluto. Me hierve la sangre verlos juntos, más cuando él se acerca a su computadora porque seguramente ella se equivocó y no sabe del todo como solucionarlo o el hecho de saber que le pertenece su corazón, por más que Grimmjow se acerca y le hace la plática, o Ashido ella no sonríe como lo hace con él, solo Kaien ha logrado que ella se sonroje pero ese bastardo tiene más años de experiencia como casanova que cualquiera de los que trabajamos aquí.

\- Hanataro ¿crees que puedas quedarte en mi lugar un momento? No me siento bien-

\- si por supuesto-

Isane me pide ayuda para que me quede en caja ayudándole mientras ella va por un vaso de agua. Yo sigo castigado, así que yo solo me encargo del papeleo. La veo tan pálida que acepto. En cuanto ella se va, yo tomo su lugar, a penas si me siento y acomodo la silla para que pueda quedar bien, pues ella es demasiado alta, una joven se acerca y comienza a decir groserías.

\- -Disculpe señorita podría decirme ¿cuál es su problema?-

Ella dejó de hablar y me miró directamente a los ojos mostrándome unos ojos verdes zafiro que me jactaron. Ella me apuntaba con su dedo acusatoriamente.

\- -Claro un bastardo como tú que olvida a una chica que conoció en un bar como si fuese solo una aventura de una anoche, tiene mucho que lidiar-

Fue ahí cuando la reconocí fue la chica que me pidió ayuda para atar la cintilla de su zapato. No la había visto nunca ni la esperaba ver pero después de haber gritado lo último todos en el banco estaban mirando hacia nosotros, pude ver como todos dejaron de hacer lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo para detenerse y mirar, ahora solo rumorean. Afortunadamente mi jefa descanso, pero Kaien viene en nuestra dirección.

\- -Perdón señorita ¿todo en orden? – ella miro hacia él

\- -No este hombre fue demasiado descortés-

\- -¿ahora?-

\- -Etto… no cuando nos conocimos- no puedo creerlo

\- -¿Fue descortés porque cometió un error con su cuenta?

\- -No, quiero decir, han cargado más dinero en mi estado de cuenta y me temo que debe ser un error ¿es usted su jefe?-

\- -Por supuesto, si desea seguirme le daré solución a su problema-

Ella acepto y antes de alejarse me miro llena de vergüenza, yo solo esperaba que la tierra me tragara. El jefe Kaien me indico que me moviera de mi lugar, justo cuando estaba acomodando el asiento para Isane ella llegó, ignorante de lo que había ocurrido me sonrío al tiempo que me daba las gracias.

\- -Mírate ¿quién diría que serías esa clase de chico?- Kaien se encuentra sentado en su lugar mientras yo estoy de pie frente de él. Aquella morena de ojos zafiro acaba de irse

\- -No es lo que usted cree jefe-

\- -Oh no por supuesto que no- la ironía en su voz es evidente –solo encárgate de que la próxima vez que te involucres con alguien, no sea una tarjetahabiente malhumorada o tenga que ver con el banco o solo déjale en claro que si es una aventura de una noche-

Después de regañarme, volví a mi lugar en la fotocopiadora pero aquella chica nueva comenzó a sonreírme, mientras Hisagi me levantaba el pulgar dándome señal de aprobación. Así fue como de ser un niñato de las fotocopiadoras me volví en el casanova que realmente no soy, solo porque me rompieron el corazón.

.

.

.

 ** _Ichigo Agosto 1_**

Han pasado ya dos semanas de la última vez que supe de Rukia fuera del horario laboral. Después de esa discusión que tuvimos cuando la reprendí por emborracharse y quedarse sin efectivo para regresar a su casa, no ha llamado. Por algún motivo por las noches me encuentro despierto pegado al celular y las llaves del carro listo para ir por ella. Me temo que ella es demasiado joven para arruinar su vida de la manera en la que comienza a tomar rumbo su vida, si lo sabré yo que tengo una hija a los 26 y no me arrepiento, si hubiera manera de volver en el tiempo la tendría pero en circunstancias distintas. Mi hermana Karin a la que más confianza le tengo para contar mis problemas piensa que la madre de mi hija era una perra que se aprovechó de mí, sin embargo gracias a ella tengo a lo más valioso de mi vida, la estrellita de esperanza que me motiva a no estancarme sin embargo al recordar las palabras de Rukia con respecto de darle algo más que el amor de un par de tías, un abuelo loco y un padre que le adora con su alma en más de una ocasión le ha llamado mamá a Yuzu, mi otra hermana que es más afectiva y atenta que Karin. ¿Realmente estoy haciendo lo correcto para Senna?

Volteo hacia el sillón dónde mi hija y mis dos hermanas se quedaron dormidas viendo la televisión, no puedo evitar sonreír, ese trio me vuelve loco en muchos aspectos pero por ellas no me he detenido, por ese trío me esfuerzo y asumo mis responsabilidades, porque así siento que deba ser, así siento que en verdad actúo mi padre cuando mamá murió, nunca lloro, se esforzó en cada minuto por darnos un techo, alimento, intentar compensar ese pedacito de felicidad que aún guardábamos por el simple hecho de que aún éramos unos niños. A pesar de mi época de rebeldía él jamás se rindió, nos dio todo, ahora que soy padre comprendo esa actitud absurda que tomo mi padre al faltar mamá, era más bromas, estúpidas peleas, ese empeño de mantenerme vivo aún. Ahora lo comprendo y le agradezco infinitamente. Voy a la habitación de huéspedes y tomo un par de cobijas para abrigarlas, la taciturna noche cumple su objetivo de bajar la temperatura al tiempo que unas gotas de lluvia comienzan a caer dispersas en las ventanas.

Un sonido en la habitación me regresa al presente miró hacia la pantalla del celular y me notifica que he recibido un mensaje de un número privado, al abrir el mensaje mi corazón se detiene, solo contiene dos palabras pero son suficientes para que el terror nazca de mí. Dejo caer el móvil como si quemara mis manos y lo único que puedo hacer es volver y verificar si las ventanas y las puertas están bien cerradas, por último vuelvo a la sala a ver si aún mi hija está conmigo. Sólo así la calma vuelve a mí, solo así aquel ataque paranoia se aplaca.

.

.

.

Mi cabeza da vueltas, anoche no pude dormir, aquel mensaje me dejo petrificado, con terror andando por mis venas.

-¿estás bien?- Kaien se sienta frente mío

-¿podrías checar los datos de Komamura con Rukia creo que hubo un error al transcribir los datos?

-puedo pero no quiero. Dime aún siguen ¿peleados?

-eso no te incumbe. Maldita sea- le grite

\- Hey tranquilo Kurosaki ¿qué ocurre el día de hoy contigo?

\- ha vuelto

\- ¿qué has dicho?

\- que ha regresado y no tengo el valor aún para afrontarlo- el me mira jactado, sé que aún no lo puede creer, porque ni yo lo creo.

-Kurosaki- Kun – esa melodiosa voz me aprieta la cabeza – acaba de llamar el señor Komamura para pedir las aclaraciones de su contrato. Las necesita hoy.

-bien supongo que deberías de comenzar a trabajar. Adiós mi Ruki- Kaien se levanta de su asiento alargando mi preocupación

\- pues te dejo el contrato- Rukia deja caer en mi escritorio el folder, sé que aún está enojada pero no es mi culpa que ella quiera olvidar todo en alcohol o fiestas. Se da la vuelta y comienzo a oír sus tacones avanzar

-quieta ahí kuchiki- ella se gira como si le hubiera ofendido –fue tu error. Tú lo solucionaras- regresa y estoy seguro que me maldecirá

-no se hacerlo- dice sin más

-ven y aprenderás- resignada se acercó a mi silla quedándose atrás. –en su contrato hay un número junto con una letras, es el código de seguridad, lo buscas en la plataforma y comienzas a buscar la transacción, la fecha y hora, pides permiso para hacer el movimiento en gerencia, dónde firmará una carta responsiva y te dará otra clave, esa la escribes aquí y ya está. – al escuchar su silencio me veo obligado a mirarle pero en el instante en el que lo hago ella se agacho y mis labios rozaron la comisura de su boca estancándose en su cachete. Ella volvió a verme, en sus ojos el miedo estaba escrito, por algún motivo me dio gracia y sonreí, me levante y fui por la carta responsiva a gerencia, para cuando volví ella tenía una pila de folders en el escritorio. -¿qué mierda es eso?-

-listo, son los otros contratos en los que falle- su melosa voz acompañada con su cinismo hizo que me enojará pero no tuve de otra

\- bien kuchiki la plataforma es toda tuya, iré a comer- su boca cayo

-espera ¿no me ayudarás? –

\- tu error, tú lo solucionas, ya te enseñe como-

\- pero…- y ahí estaba aquella carita suya, de vergüenza y arrepentimiento – de acuerdo, ve a comer y termina el resto del trabajo, nos quedaremos horas extras para resolver esto- dije contando los contratos ella sonrió y acepto.

.

.

.

La tarde había llegado, después de las 6 pm todo el mundo se fue, para mi sorpresa Rukia tenía varios contratos fallidos, para cuando terminamos nos dieron las 8 de la noche, le ofrecí llevarla a su casa, ella se negó. No lamento nada de lo que una vez le dije y aún que con un perdón podría remediar el enojo pareciera que ni así me perdonaría.

\- -¿te llevo a casa?- dije subiéndome al carro

\- -No hace falta tu mísera educación ¡Kurosaki!- puso mucho énfasis en mi apellido al tiempo que se acercaba a la ventanilla

\- -¿te ocurre algo kuchiki?- me recargue en la ventana mirando su enfado enmarcando su cara

\- Sí, me ocurre mucho. Odio… detesto que la gente me llame kuchiki- exploto

\- -¿entonces cómo quieres que te llamen?

\- -Bien lo sabes – fingí inocencia levantándome de hombros - ¿cuándo? – su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa -¿cuándo fue qué nos volvimos hostiles uno con el otro?

\- -Cuando tú no quisiste aceptar que tienes un problema con el alcohol – su cara se mostró más seria – y cuando me llevaste a ese hotel de camas duras- mi último comentario la hizo reír –hasta mañana Ichigo- se despidió

-Hasta mañana Rukia- sonrió nuevamente y comenzó su camino. La tormenta ya ha pasado. Ya había sido perdonado

* * *

Hola chiquitines perdón por tardar en actualizar pero mi semestre terminó y fue un caos estas dos últimas semanas, ya merito termina la historia a partir de aquí se verán más largos los capítulos (o eso espero) presten atención a este capitulo que será clave.

De nueva cuenta gracias por sus lindos comentarios, espero les este gustando, creo que me salí un poco del la trama pero ya estoy solucionandolo.

Se portan bien y espero sus reviews

momo:)


	9. Capítulo 8

**_Rukia Agosto 3_**

A pesar de todo el apoyo que recibo de mi "familia" a veces no puedo evitar pensar que no encajo en ella. Hace dos días que volví a hablarle bien a Ichigo. Extrañaba discutir con él estos días en que nos distanciamos Orihime se hizo muy apegada a mí, es una chica despistada pero inteligente, pronto me tomo mucha confianza pero un par de días antes fue que lo noté, ella realmente está enamorada de Ichigo y no la culpo, físicamente es un hombre atractivo, de sentimientos tan sinceros que comienzo a creer que realmente están destinados a estar juntos.

-señorita kuchiki- aquella voz chillona me hace salir de mis pensamientos –el señor kuchiki se ha desocupado, puede pasar-

Aquel interior sombrío tan familiar hizo que recordará mi niñez, mi solitaria niñez

-vamos Rukia no tengo todo el tiempo para ti- como siempre, soy tratada como una empleada más y no como parte de la familia como debería ser.

 ** _._**

.

.

Al salir de la oficina de mi hermano pareciera que el clima fue reflejo de mi estado de ánimo pues el agua no paraba de caer, pude haber esperado dentro del banco a que dejará de llover pero lo que menos quería era seguir cerca de mi hermano, así mi terquedad y el poco orgullo con el que cargaba ese día me orillaron a salir corriendo de aquel frío lugar. Realmente mis pies avanzaban por sí mismos, ya que no tenía la menor idea de a donde me dirigía, pero unos zapatos que resonaban al ser impactados contra los charcos me decía que estaba loca al caminar sin prisa.

-¿acaso estás loca?- su voz me hizo temblar -¿por qué no intentas refugiarte?- su preocupación me hizo voltear

-Kaien- mi sorpresa era grande -¿pero qué haces aquí?

-eso debería decir yo. Vamos – me dijo al tiempo que me guiaba de regreso en mi corto camino –mi carro esta estacionado un par de cuadras atrás- me sentía una niña castigada, odiaba esa sensación.

-no es necesario –

-es necesario porque te podrías resfriar- me interrumpió

\- eso no imp.…-

-es necesario porque me importas- su franca interrupción me hizo callarme

El trayecto a mi casa fue en silencio, después de su confesión perdí el ánimo de hablar o si quiera discutir con él. Tampoco intentó entablar conversación alguna y para ser franca no esperaba que me diera explicación alguna de porque estaba ahí porque yo me vería con la obligación de decir mis motivos. El silencio en el carro fue agradable, su presencia me hizo bien, a diferencia de la oficina dónde su presencia mi irrita, pareciera que es una persona distinta. Y por primera vez en el día me permito sonreír.

Al estacionarse frente a mi casa le agradezco y me quito el cinturón

-¿estarás bien?- me detiene y al verle mis ojos pican amenazantes con derramar lágrimas

-¿tienes tiempo para un café?- ruego por que acepte mi informal invitación. Aquellos ojos verdes brillantes que me intimidan cambian a un verde obscuro y sin más asiente, no sonríe ni da señal de disgusto o enojo.

.

.

.

Después de una larga charla de banalidades, bromas pesadas y anécdotas de nuestra infancia me siento más tranquila, aquella frustración y problemas existenciales, su compañía apaciguo todo en su totalidad, quisiera agradecérselo pero para ser honesta si se lo confieso podría traer a flote su lado casanova que me incomoda. Pasadas las 10 de la noche se pone de pie para irse, una parte de mí se entristece y puedo ver que a él le pasa lo mismo. Lo encamino a la salida y en el umbral se detiene

-será mejor que no salgas de tu apartamento, con el frío que hace y la empapada que te diste será mejor que te mantengas en la calidez de tu casa-

-¿por qué diablos no eres así en el trabajo?- mi comentario lo hace reír, verle así me angustia el corazón

-porque de otra manera podrían sospechar- dijo al abrir la puerta, eso me hizo fruncir el ceño –Buenas noches… mí Ruki- ahí estaba de nuevo, esa actitud que tomaba para molestarme

-Adiós Kaien- dije al tiempo que lo empujaba a la salida. Entrecerró los ojos y cerré la puerta tras de él.

Esa noche soñé con él. De todos los hombres en los que podría haber escogido para tener si quiera un simple sueño ¿por qué precisamente él?

 **Agosto 6**

-¿kuchiki- san?- Orihime está viéndome atentamente desde su ordenador -¿kuchiki san estas bien?- puedo notar que me ha dicho algo y no sé qué es.

-perdón si, como tú lo quieras Inoue- junta levemente las cejas y sé que no iba por ahí lo que me dijo

-kuchiki –san…- creo que se ha dado cuenta de mi ignorancia ante su comentario finalmente dice -¿podrías por favor llevar esto a cobranza?-

El fin de semana se cayó y ahora trae vendado el tobillo, casi no puede caminar, asiento y me dirijo a cobranza con los contratos.

Ningún departamento tiene privacidad excepto cobranza ya que por seguridad les piden mantenerse encerrados para evitar asaltos o actos a fin de personal o clientes. Realmente cuando me siento triste me vuelvo vulnerable, sensible, hasta podría decir inocente. Cuando me detengo en la puerta para acceder a cobranza por algún motivo mi corazón comienza a agitarse, mientras el de seguridad hace sonar el timbre para avisarme que ya podría abrir la puerta me tomo un par de segundos para armarme de valor y entrar. Casi no soy supersticiosa, de hecho no creo en ese tipo de cosas pero una fracción de mí se mantenía alerta. De un lado los chicos de cobranza en cajas tenían que atender a la mayoría de los clientes y por el otro la oficina del jefe Hitsugaya. A pesar de que las reglas para no meterte en problemas dicen que debes de tocar la puerta, yo kuchiki Rukia pareciera olvidarlas en momentos poco oportunos y justamente cuando voy entrando veo a Matsumoto sobre un pequeño sillón sonriendo como una idiota y a pocos centímetros de ella un hombre que no reconocí al instante pero al ver la expresión descompuesta de Mat cuando me vio giro la cabeza para verse igual de sorprendido que ella, Kaien sonreía tan ampliamente que al intentar reponer la postura pude observar como alejaba las manos, quizá de las piernas de ella.

Coloque los archivos en la mesa más cercana y salí huyendo, me sentía una tonta, Matsumoto es mi amiga y Kaien es solo un imbécil. No es como si realmente sintiera algo por él.

 **Agosto 10**

La puerta no paraba de sonar, lo único que deseaba era estar sola. Después de ver a Matsumoto y Kaien sonriendo. Ella me dijo que me había visto mal y por ello estaba sorprendida de verme. Después de ese día Kaien se fue de vacaciones, me olvide un de la estupidez que llegue a pensar de él. Pero el gusto me duro poco, al cuarto día me sentía mal, eso empeoro cuando al salir de compras con Matsumoto, lo vi con una mujer mientras él veía cargando una niña. Ahí me di cuenta de lo que sentía por él. Me había enamorado de un hombre 11 años mayor que yo, era jefe en mi trabajo, estaba casado y peor aún tenía una hermosa niña.

-vamos mi Ruki ya es muy tarde para que sigas en cama-

* * *

 **Hola chiquitines perdón por la espera, me han ocurrido miles de cosas, entre ellas la idea de dejar de publicar, pero ya lo había hecho una vez y no me agrado mucho el resultado. Espero sigan aún la historia y de nuevo gracias por sus comentarios, al tiempo que decidí seguir escribiendo también creo que hay más tiempo para el la historia, disfruten y sorprendanse.**

 **momo:)**


	10. Capítulo 9

**Hola chiquitines ¿cómo están? Una Disculpa en verdad, una enorme disculpa por tardar demasiado en actualizar, pero si les contase las cosas que me sucedieron podría crear otra historia, entre ellas descubrí que la tecnología y yo no vamos de la mano y es que la computadora "nueva" que me compré resultó tener fallas técnicas y al enviarla con el proveedor para la garantía perdí todo, Absolutamente TODO lo que tenía en ella, incluyendo esta historia y una segunda que también estoy publicando en la plataforma (pueden pasar a leerla si tienen tiempecito se llama "memorias de un detective") pero bueno cuando recupere la laptop me dio mucho coraje saber que había perdido todo porque este capítulo ya lo había terminado de escribir pero por desidiosa y subir tanto el capítulo del segundo fic y este juntos no lo publique y ahora debía de re escribirlo, pero no se preocupen que lo reescribí, lo reedite y ahora es totalmente mejor que el primero que había escrito. también les comento que estamos entrando en la recta final, a partir de ahora los capítulos serán más largos y probablemente solo nos queden tres o cuatro capítulos más, ya llevo la mitad del siguiente así que probablemente y si la tecnología nos lo permite nos leemos la semana siguiente.**

 **Sin más disfruten el capitulo.**

 **Espero sus comentarios y portense mal Momo :)**

 _ **Rukia Agosto 7**_

Mi intento por olvidar lo ocurrido el día anterior comienza con el pie derecho, a partir de este día Kaien se ha ido de vacaciones, el plan es olvidar la escena que presencié, no podría describir que tengo celos o quizá que los llegué a tener, en primer lugar Matsumoto es mi amiga mientras que Kaien solamente es un hombre, que visto por la perspectiva de la sociedad machista en la que he crecido es común su comportamiento en el sentido de creer que todo ser que use falda se rendiría a él. Por supuesto que eso es lo ocurre conmigo y la idea de él. Detesto este comportamiento, detesto que clasifiquen en cuestión de géneros las actividades, los deportes, la vestimenta, los gustos, mientras que él con su mente abierta o tan lista es capaz de saber el momento perfecto para ser el caballero de armadura reluciente o aquel patán disfrazado de caballero ojete.

Mientras pienso esto Orihime llega junto con Ichigo muy sonriente, su éxtasis de felicidad me enferma, no entiendo el motivo, ella es una chica muy linda mientras que él a pesar de todo es buena persona, quizá demasiado transparente ante todos pero ante ella es como si no lo notará ninguno de los dos, que él está roto por dentro y que ella está enamorada, quizá lo saben cada uno pero prefieren callarse, ignorarlo por miedo al rechazo o la vergüenza.

Matsumoto me lo ha puesto fácil, su exceso de trabajo hace que no pueda siquiera voltear a ver otro lado que no sea el ordenador. No puedo decir que estoy enojada, decepcionada o triste, realmente no tengo ánimo para verle a la cara y fingir que no vi sus piernas acicaladas por las manos de Kaien. No puedo juzgarla, es mujer y a pesar de decir que es feliz en su matrimonio a mi no me consta absolutamente nada.

 _ **Agosto 9**_

Esto es inevitable y me siento mal, me irrito por todo, me siento igual que un animal enjaulado, no tengo claro aún el motivo de mi comportamiento pero esto de evitar a Rangiku comienza a ser más difícil cada día, llamadas por la mañana, al salir del trabajo, inventar estar demasiado ocupada, apegarme más a Orihime y que me hable de él. No estoy segura de mis motivos pero no puedo más.

-Muy bien kuchiki ¿Qué diablos ocurre contigo?- Matsumoto está de pie frente a mi en la pequeña cocina con una taza de café en una mano mientras la otra está extendida en la barra acorralandome para evitar que huya de ella, giro para endulzar mi café

-¿de qué hablas? Creí que con esas torres de papeleo no necesitarías compañía alguna ya que él malhumorado de tu jefe esta rondando tu escritorio para evitar que te distraigas

-Por el amor de Dios, estoy harta de estar sentada en el escritorio- se queja y puedo respirar pues funciono mi excusa improvisada -Por cierto ¿Cómo sigues?- pregunta al tiempo que me toma del mentón haciendo girar mi cara para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera en orden

-¿cómo? ¿de que hablas?

-El Martes te vimos mal

-¿me vieron?

-si, Kaien se preocupo mucho. Estabas tan pálida y al salir con tanta prisa parecía que vomitarías pero te veo ojerosa ¿has dormido? Bueno que importa hoy al salir iremos de compras para aliviar mi estrés y buscar algo para ti.

-no es necesario Mat, solo necesito dormir todo el fin

-dije que iremos, así que más vale que tu trasero siga aquí cuando pase a buscarte o te arrastraré desde tu casa. Tú decides

Se que su amenaza tomará represarías si sucede lo contrario así que me limito a sonreír, porque al escuchar que él se preocupo por mi me dio un segundo aire.

.

.

.

Después de varias tiendas departamentales me siento cansada de tanto reír con Rangiku, es demasiado divertida y si no fuese obstinada mi berrinche no hubiera durado ni un día. Al principio me comportaba reticente con ella, pero sus bromas y ocurrencias me ablandaron. Pero poco duro el gustó, entramos en una cafetería a unas cuadras de la estación de tren, reíamos como locas hasta que el celular de Rangiku comenzó a sonar y un número no registrado apareció en la pantalla, las risas se paralizaron y ella se disculpo levantándose de la mesa, algo en mi interior se estremeció, como una bomba en cuenta regresiva mis lágrimas picaban en mis ojos listas para salir. No podía aguantar las lágrimas y no podía permitirme que Rangiku me viera así. Pague y salí corriendo, el golpe de aire al salir de ahí fue asfixiante, me urgía llegar a mi casa para dejar fluir aquellas lágrimas contenidas que, estaba segura, eran de varios días contenidas.

Había caminado tan solo una cuadra y mi campo de visión se nublo, frente a mí una mujer de facciones nobles y cabellos oscuros sonreía, irradiaba felicidad por cada poro de su existencia, a su lado estaba aquel hombre el cuál era victima de mis celos, y en sus brazos una pequeña niña descansa exhorta de su alrededor. Ahí me di cuenta de lo que sentía por él. Me había enamorado de un hombre 11 años mayor que yo, un hombre casado, un hombre con una familia. Un hombre que era jefe en el lugar donde yo laboraba.

 **Agosto 10**

La puerta no paraba de sonar, mi cabeza ya no soportaba la insistencia de quien fuera que estuviera detrás de la puerta, mi único interés era estar sola. Tras descubrir mis sentimientos mi autoestima decayó por completo. ¿Qué podía esperar de un hombre así? Lo mejor que podía hacer por mí era olvidar si quiera que por mi mente pasó la idea de ser alguien en su vida. Yo apenas comienzo a vivir y él… él ya tenía una vida hecha.

Eran las 11 de la mañana y yo apenas iba levantándome después de haber derramado lágrimas y comer en exceso la noche anterior, mis ropas de cama arrugadas podrían aparentar que estuvieron puestas por más tiempo de lo que en realidad lo estaban, mi cabello era un desastre y si no fuera porque seguramente Matsumoto es quién trata de derribar mi puerta podría jurar que intentaría ocultar todo rastro de lo que soy en estos instantes. Al abrir la puerta maldiciendo a más no poder, mi vergüenza revive de las sombras y mi quijada decae.

-Buenos días, mí Ruki- esa sonrisa brillante detrás de la puerta derritió los pensamientos que había planteado en mi cabeza

-Kaien ¿Qué haces aquí? - sin preguntar pasó y se dejó caer en el sofá

-extrañaba molestarte y desde la última vez que nos vimos me quede preocupado- lo intentaría a pesar de las circunstancias, intentaría que él me amará.

-estoy bien gracias, ¿ya desayunaste?- sus ojos verdes fijos en mí me indicaban que me veía totalmente opuesto a como realmente lo decía.

-vamos te invito a desayunar- estaba cerca de mí y podía oler su colonia. Y como recordatorio de quién realmente era él, su imagen con su familia cruzando la calle me inundo la mente.

-realmente me gustaría no salir de casa- intente cortar por lo bueno

-entonces te cocinaré si no te importa- más que una pregunta fue una sentencia y sin más se quitó la chaqueta, arremangándose las mangas de la camisa y se adentro en la cocina

.

.

.

Después de desayunar nos tumbamos en el sillón hablando de mi vida, de la suya, del mundo, de las aspiraciones que teníamos, de los sueños que no cumplimos, de los errores cometidos, de lo extraordinaria que es la vida y sus coincidencias. Sin darnos cuenta la noche había caído, ninguno de los dos nos percatamos del paso del tiempo, fue como si las horas se hubieran detenido al comenzar hablar. Era lo suficientemente noche como para que se excusara con algo y quedarse más tiempo, ninguno de los dos quería que acabará, pero el tenía responsabilidades y yo aceptar la cruda realidad, en mi corazón la esperanza vivía a flor de piel cada que me sonreía. Lo acompañe a la puerta del departamento intentando alargar su estancia aquí. Y como si leyese mi mente se inclinó y susurro al oído

-me agrado charlar contigo Rukia. No estés triste, sea lo que sea que te afecte no permitas que se incruste en tú corazón-

-yo también disfrute de tú compañía. Gracias en verdad- él no sabía lo que me decía ¿Cómo podría no permitirle acceso a mi corazón si hacía y decía cosas como estas?

Al despedirme los nervios inundan mi mente, antes de que pueda poner la mejilla el planta su boca sobre la mía, como respuesta un tierno beso me asalta, siento la calidez de su boca y la suavidad de sus labios que provocan en mí un remolino de sentimientos entre los cuales puedo detectar culpa.

Y como verdugo se ha separado de mí, sentenciando mis sentimientos sellados por una promesa de amor no dicha. Su cara es neutra al separarnos, pero logro ver un desconcierto creciente en su rostro que provoca el no saber si pedir perdón o simplemente dejarlo pasar, el fantasma de una sonrisa intenta aparecer en su rostro y sin atreverse a decir más me da las buenas noches. Al cerrar la puerta no único que puedo hacer es sonreír como una idiota

.

.

.

 **Agosto 26**

No puedo más, no lo soporto, ha pasado más de una semana y aquel beso aún repercute en mi memoria todo el tiempo, mientras que él actúa como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Como si aquel sábado nunca hubiera pasado. En el instante que había descubierto mis sentimientos, había aceptado que no tendría oportunidad alguna, que ni siquiera lo intentaría. Pero aquel día, el me hizo creer que podía intentarlo a pesar de su vida, a pesar de su historia.

Estoy sentada frente al escritorio sin siquiera poder disimular que le observo como platica con una chica de cobranza, a ella le gusta, se le notá por como sonríe y juega con las puntas del cabello, por mi mente se cruza la pregunta ¿la ha besado?, ¿le ha visitado a su casa?. Ahora solo puedo sentirme como una idiota, él continúa con sus bromas de casanova, al final decidió dejarlo pasar por lo sano pero sin saberlo alimenta estos sentimientos que me obligo a mi misma a sepultar, por un lado puedo ver que no juega solo conmigo sino con el resto del personal. Algo en mi interior pide a gritos explicaciones pero no soy capaz de hablar en voz alta de ellos.

 **Agosto 27**

Llegue más temprano de lo habitual al trabajo, Ichigo a tenido problemas con un cliente en especial y solo le presta atención a su caso mientras que Orihime acaba de irse de vacaciones así que debo de adelantar contratos y los papeleos que le corresponden a Orihime. Desde un tiempo a la fecha me resulta extraño ver más estrecha la relación entre ese par, Orihime no lo dice pero es más que obvio que algo ocurre en su corazón cuando esta cerca de Ichigo pero me temo que él no se percata de su presencia de la misma manera de la que ella quisiera.

La espalda me duele y los zapatos nuevos me lastiman demasiado ¿porqué debía de cambiar los anteriores? Me pregunto al tiempo que observo aquellos zapatos más altos y de un bonito diseño puestos en mis pies. Caminó con cautela pero presiento que el día de hoy no me iré limpia de vergüenza. Al abrir la puerta de acceso para entrar al banco, esta golpea a alguien haciendo que se regrese la puerta golpeando justamente a mi talón haciéndome perder el equilibrio siendo obligada a dejame caer al piso, pero antes de tocar la tierra firme, una mano fuerte me detiene y me obliga a mantenerme de pie como si de una muñeca de trapo me tratase. En mi desesperación por sentirme segura me aferro a su torso intentando mantener mis pies estables. No tengo valor de ver la cara de mi salvador, siento mi cara arder ante la vergüenza, solo a mí Rukia Kuchiki me pasa esto.

-vamos suéltame- su gruesa voz me trae de regreso y se a quién le deberé una disculpa y las gracias -¿estas bien enana?

-Ichigo buenos días- a penas puedo soltarme de él y mirar el suelo. Vuelve a preguntar, sigo sin atreverme a verle a la cara -si estoy bien. Gracias

-¿qué ocurre contigo? ¿porqué no tienes cuidado?

-Lo siento en verdad, no esperaba que alguien más estuviera tan temprano aquí

-No eres la única con mucho trabajo enana- me tiende la mano para que avance primero sin embargo los zapatos siguen lastimándome, apenas si doy un paso y mis pies flaquean provocando que me aferre del muro. Puedo oír su risa. Apenas he avanzado un par de pasos, él me toma de una mano guiándome de regreso a los casilleros. No estoy segura de si es por mi vergüenza o la calidez de su mano pero aún puedo sentir la onda de calor salir de mis mejillas. Cuando me suelta me doy cuenta que había estado aguantando la respiración.

-ten, estos te han de quedar- en el poco tiempo que llevó aquí nunca había prestado atención por el casillero de los demás y una punzada de curiosidad alberga mi interior al ver que de su casillero saca una caja de zapatos realmente hermosos, un poco más bajos que los que traía puestos, extrañamente son nuevos y por fortuna me quedan. Abrí la boca para saciar mi curiosidad pero me detiene -no es necesario que sepas el porque. Puedes conservarlos, debí de deshacerme de ellos hace ya mucho tiempo pero puedes agradecer que no lo haya hecho. Te veo en piso.-

El ver su espalda alejarse hace que me pregunte ¿Quién es? ¿Qué clase de persona fue la mujer que lo abandonó con una hija? ¿Qué clase de persona fue él para no evitar su actual situación? Siento un poco de lástima por él, ante mis ojos es un buen hombre y siempre me esta ayudando, por desgracia este día no fue la excepción y ahora me siento más en deuda con él. Lo único que se me ocurre para agradecerle es prepararle café.

Para cuando estoy en piso él ya esta encerrado en aquella burbuja donde solo entraba la computadora y él. Dejó la taza con el café, preparado tal y como le gusta, nunca me trató como "copy boy" pero tras aquellas travesuras de llamarle o pedirle ayuda por las noches, en el intento de sobrevivir al día siguiente descubrí sus gustos matutinos. Sonrió ante el recuerdo al tiempo que él sonríe para agradecer el gesto y por primera vez en el tiempo que llevó tratándolo veo una sonrisa sincera que muestra la mayor parte de su dentadura blanca y perfecta, ¿será esa sonrisa la que muestra siempre a su hija? . Me siento cohibida al notar que sigue mirándome y el motivo es que aún no suelto del todo la taza en su escritorio, para cuando me doy cuenta alejo mi mano de ella como si de fuego se tratase provocando que salga de su boca una carcajada y un denso calor se concentra en mis mejillas.

.

.

.

A penas es medio día y ya no soporto ver tantos papeles sobre mi escritorio, lo más difícil de este departamento lo hace Orihime, ella se encarga de los contratos de las personas foráneas y extranjeros que llegan a vivir a la ciudad, se debe de corroborar la información pero no tengo idea de como hacerlo e Ichigo sigue discutiendo con el jefe de zona por teléfono, tengo miedo de acercarme suplicando por ayuda, nunca me la ha negado pero a veces suele contestar golpeado o denota su exasperación.

Me levanto con dos contratos en la mano y me acerco a su escritorio, aún no llego del todo pero ya puedo escuchar su grave voz que muestra lo enojado que esta. Estoy a espaldas suyo y mi cobardía me incita a dar la media vuelta y llamar a Orihime por quinta vez en el día esperanzada por que esta vez tome el teléfono móvil y conteste. Estoy dando mi primer paso de regreso a mi escritorio cuando se oye un teléfono siendo colgado ferozmente y mi nombre pronunciado tal y como en mi infancia.

-¡kuchiki!- brinco ante su voz y regreso sin tardar demasiado, me mira y solo extiende su mano, yo le entrego los contratos y sin necesidad de que vea el interior de los folders se levanta de su escritorio dirigiéndose al de Orihime dejándome de pie en el mismo lugar en el que me encontraba justo minutos antes, toma de uno de sus cajones una cajita blanca con varios clips de colores y varios folders del mismo color que ellos y me los entrega en la mano. -separalos por entidad si se encuentran viviendo dentro del país desde su infancia con color azul, si son procedentes de otro país pero tienen más de 3 años viviendo aquí de color verde, si solo tienen meses viviendo aquí con amarillo y si han vivido aquí desde su infancia pero quieren desplazarse al extranjero de color rojo, el orden para acomodarlos es igual que en los contratos que haz estado haciendo hasta la fecha a diferencia que en este hay dos copias de su identificación, la que te sobra la pondrás al reverso de la caratula del folder del respectivo color, cuando termines regresas para que te enseñe como confirmar los datos personales.

Vuelve a sentarse sin mirarme, con su actitud hace que me sienta como una carga, pues a penas si gira el asiento para ver su ordenador y el teléfono vuelve a sonar, al contestar solo atina a decir -no es lo único que tengo que hacer-

Regreso a mi escritorio y veo la pila de contratos que debo clasificar por colores, bendita sea Orihime por hacer siempre esto.

-Descuida, ha tenido días difíciles- la voz de Kaien inunda mis oídos

-¿cómo?- le veo como se deja caer en la silla frente a mí

-Ichigo, normalmente no es así de gruñón pero ese cliente le ha hecho darle muchas vueltas a su contrato-

-¿tan grave es su situación?

-lo suficiente para que el distrital de la zona se involucre-

-¿de quién fue el cliente?- mi mayor miedo era que el grave error hubiese sido mío

-tranquila el error no fue tuyo- como pocas veces lee mi mente -el señor es cliente desde mucho antes de que tu e incluso Ichigo comenzase a trabajar aquí. El error fue del gerente Ukitake cuando estuvo como jefe de este mismo departamento. Habrá un gran cambio si todo sale mal-

En sus ojos puedo ver coqueteo pero la seriedad de lo que me confía me hace confundirme más. Le veo levantarse de la silla dispuesto a marcharse y siento un impulso segado de pedir explicaciones

-Kaien- apenas puedo oír mi voz. Él se voltea con fingida inocencia, detesto que pueda leer mi mente a esa velocidad, sonríe tan ampliamente que puedo ver sus dientes que sobresalen de sus gruesos labios, sus suaves labios. -Yo…- las palabras no llegan a mi boca y las ideas están sin terminar en mi cabeza. Puedo ver que sus ojos cambian a un verde denso, como aquel depredador que fija su mirar en su próxima presa. Su lado casanova más que molestarme me confunde

-¿qué ocurre?- muerde un poco su labio inferior -¿te ha gustado? Ese día no estaban pintados ¿quieres que despinte esos finos labios tuyos?- el tono de su voz me decía que era otra de sus bromas, no tardo en dar la vuelta al escritorio, ya estaba recargado sobre mi escritorio dando la espalda al resto del banco mientras se acercaba a mí

-Aquí no- solo pude decir, él se detuvo expectante -pueden vernos- solo junto sus cejas en signo de desconcierto -¿crees que no se que eres casado?- su sonrisa desapareció dejando solo una línea recta en su lugar. Sin decir más me dejó sola. Al final mis sentimientos le han quitado la gracia a sus bromas

.

.

.

La mayoría de los empleados se ha ido mientras Ichigo y yo seguimos en el trabajo, me enseñó todo lo que tenía que aprender a cambio de ayudarle a buscar información atrasada de tres personas distintas en líneas crediticias. A lo que Kaien y la jefa Unohana siguen aquí ayudándonos, no lo dice ninguno de los tres pero percibo tensión, al parecer el problema es muy grande pues buró de crédito se ha visto implicado junto con atención a clientes. Son poco más de las 10 de la noche y apenas vamos saliendo del banco. Unohana e Ichigo se han adelantado al salir, yo tardo en salir pues debo de cambiarme los infernales zapatos de tacón que me veo obligada a usar, por algún motivo mientras me cambio percibo la presencia de alguien y al mirar mi espalda Kaien esta caminando hacia mí.

-perdón si te asuste- se detiene frente a mí -corre que es muy noche para que andes sola por las calles-

-no es necesario que te preocupes, sabes que vivo un poco cerca de aquí, no me arriesgo demasiado-

-te lo dije, me preocupo porque me importas- al oírlo solo puedo pensar ¿porqué lo hace? Y el recuerdo de él con su familia inunda mi mente obligándome a intentar alejarme de él lo más rápido posible. Tomo mis cosas y camino hacia la salida, no se si viene tras de mi o sigue de pie pero mi corazón late como si lo primero ocurriese

-deja que te bese una vez más, por favor- dice y me detengo en seco -por favor, perdóname el atrevimiento, pero … ¿porqué no te conocí antes? ¿si nos hubiéramos conocido antes… ? Conozco mi situación pero no eh podido sacarte de mi mente- sin más solo pude voltear a verlo, él seguía de pie lejos de mí, su camisa blanca arremangada hasta los codos marcaba su figura varonil, su cara me decía que era honesto y yo solo pude regresar hasta él e intentar besarlo, me acerque con torpeza y mi mente voló ante el contacto de sus suaves labios sin embargo al sentir el tacto de su lengua en mis labios me aleje abruptamente del placer que sentí. Caminé sin voltear atrás, sin permitirme caer de nuevo en su manera de besar, en su manera de tomar las riendas de mi corazón.

Al salir del banco pequeñas gotas de lluvia caían sobre mí. Apaciguando el calor de mis mejillas.

-Rukia- su voz me hizo temblar -por favor permíteme levarte a tu casa-

-no creo que sea correcto-

-sólo… disculpame. No me mal interpretes. Quiero asegurarme que llegues bien a tu casa, eso es todo- su cara al igual que su voz demuestran aflicción. Afirmo con la cabeza mientras aparto mis ojos de él incapaz de verle directo a la cara.

El frío de la noche me hace temblar, o quizá es porque me encuentro muy cerca de él, no lo sé. Ya es muy tarde, realmente no sé porque accedí a esto, es mayor que yo pero a veces se comporta como un niño y otras como un adulto responsable, esta noche ha sido el último quien me acompaña a casa, no dice nada, solo se limita aproximarme a él de manera protectora cuando un desconocido pasa cerca de nosotros, incluso en los cruces a pesar de que hay muy pocos carros por las calles me detiene cual niña pequeña. Sé muy bien que esto no es correcto, no debería estar aquí conmigo debería estar en casa disfrutando de su familia, no debería estar alimentado esto que comienza a crecer dentro de mi cuál bomba, si eso es lo que ocurre cuando estoy cerca de él, mis nervios, mi temperatura corporal y mi cuerpo comienzan a reaccionar de manera tan rápida que no puedo ver el momento exacto en el que mi agitación es evidente y mis mejillas estallan como una bomba, no advierte, no suena, no tiene cuenta regresiva, solo detona dentro de mí. Aquellas bromas que me juega, a veces siento que realmente lo desea, realmente quiere estar conmigo y muy a mi pesar yo, yo quiero estar con él.

Llegamos a la puerta principal del edificio donde está mi departamento, yo solo puedo darle las gracias e intentar torpemente abrir la cerradura pero mis manos tiemblan evidentemente, pues mi mente juego conmigo repitiendo una y otra vez lo ocurrido, cuando por fin el cerrojo cede abro la puerta y sin mirarle le doy las buenas noches, no tengo el valor de verle a la cara pero su mirada penetra lo suficiente en mí que me cala los huesos.

Doy un paso para entrar y su mano detiene mi delgado brazo, su calidez traspasa mi suéter dándome un poco de paz a esto que no se definir si es frío, nervios o éxtasis. Su agarre es tan firme que me obliga a verle y cuando lo hago sus labios se encuentran en los míos intentando abrirle paso a su cálida lengua. Y no le detengo, al contrario le doy libre acceso a mi boca, mis manos se encuentran entre sus cabellos largos y enmarañados, sus manos rápidamente se abrieron paso entre mi blusa y su calidez me seduce. No pienso en lo que hago, solo permito que el impulso albergue mi razón.

No tengo idea exacta de como es que me encuentro en la entrada de mi departamento buscando como loca la llave, mientras él tiene una mano en mi busto y la otra abriendo mi pantalón mientras me besa el cuello. Puedo sentir su erección empujar sobre las ropas. Al oír la puerta abrirse, una luz de alerta se enciende en mi cabeza y se que no habrá vuelta atrás. Debería detenerlo, debería decirle que estamos cometiendo un error pero ya es demasiado tarde, nos encontramos en la habitación semi desnudos, hábilmente se deshizo de sus prendas y sorprendentemente yo contribuí a eso.

-oh Rukia- dice mi nombre en un suspiro y yo me rindo ante sus hábiles manos - me tienes mal, todo este tiempo haciéndote la ruda, la fuerte- gimo

\- Deberíamos detenernos- oigo mi voz en susurro. Pero mis manos están aferradas a su espalda manteniéndolo cerca de mí. Oigo como bufa ante mis contradicciones. Se detiene

\- si , si es lo que quieres… – dice sin más y se aleja de mí, su cara es neutra, se está colocando los pantalones, yo aún sigo tumbada en la cama intentando recuperar la respiración. Sin embargo me siento vacía, sola, frustrada, le necesito. Con la misma velocidad que se quito la ropa se la ha vuelto a poner y veo su espalda pasar más allá de la puerta.

Corro detrás de él. Gritando su nombre, saboreando mis palabras, mi voz es suplicante, desesperada. Él se detuvo en la puerta se giró sin soltar el pomo de la puerta

-Dime realmente que es lo que quieres- su voz era distante, no me atrevo a decir nada -Dime que realmente es lo que tú quieres-

-Por favor- suplique acercándome a él con miedo, ese que me atormenta por su rechazo, nuevamente si me acerco a él mi vista se nubla y mi jubilo desaparece, solo puedo sentirlo, saborearlo besándome con fervor, me rendí, me entregue porque le quería, porque le necesitaba. Necesitaba sentir su calor, no por el sexo, sino porque solo así podría saber que era real.

Me toma de los muslos y yo enredo mis piernas sobre su cintura sin poder dejar de besarlo, sus suaves labios me tienen hipnotizada. Gimo ante sus caricias, puedo sentir su erección que empuja contra mi muslo y me siento excitada, sus fervores besos, sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo, hacen que pierda los sentidos, ahora solo soy suspiros, gemidos, placer.

La anticipación de sus húmedos besos, la delicadeza de sus manos recorrer mi cuerpo hicieron que ignorara la incomodidad de tenerlo dentro de mí, su respiración entrecortada que chocaba contra mi piel aumentaba mi libido. Sus gemidos me dieron la seguridad de que no era la única que había deseado este final. Qué no me arrepentiría de esto a pesar de todo.

Era la una en punto de la madrugada, mis ojos se cerraban en contra de mi voluntad. Kaien se levanto pesadamente de la cama comenzando a vestirse, ver su ancha espalda desnuda me decía que era momento de la realidad. Lentamente terminó de vestirse. Internamente luchaba por no quedarme dormida.

-vamos, no seas masoquista, duerme- se inclino para besar mi frente. Ahí supe que podía dormir tranquila esa noche. No fui capaz de volver a abrir los ojos pero pude escuchar decir -Rukia, quiero te quede claro que esto no fue un error ¿de acuerdo?- poco a poco mi cuerpo entero pesaba de cansancio.


	11. Capítulo 10

**PRESENTE**

-Bien señorita kuchiki- aquella mujer volvía a entrar al cuarto -¿esta más tranquila? - no se cuanto tiempo llevó aquí pero comienzo a creer que es verdad todo.

-¿puedo irme a casa ya?- la manera en la que suspira me hace pensar que aún me falta confesar más

-¿conoce usted a este hombre?- dice al tiempo que saca una fotografía de aquel folder que lleva en la mano toda la tarde y la extiende en la mesa hasta mis manos -Su nombre es Sosuke- solo puedo quedarme estática observando su perfil -Por desgracia se desconoce su verdadero apellido- espera que le conteste pero soy incapaz de si quiera pensar -tenemos pruebas de que este hombre ha usado más de un apellido para extorsionar a la victima-

-¡Deje de expresarse así de él!- el nudo en mi garganta se disipó en coraje -estará muerto pero eso no le da ningún derecho de llamarlo así- escucharme aceptando su muerte me hizo derramar más lágrimas -por favor, no soporto escuchar que lo llamen victima- las lágrimas nublaban mi vista, con desesperación intentaba que dejasen de brotar con las mangas de mi camisa que por más que las acercaba a mis ojos estas ya eran incapaces de absorber más lagrimas -Él era un hombre fuerte, sano no merece que lo victimicen, él merece ser respetado-

-De acuerdo, iré por más pañuelos, por favor tranquilícese y vea la fotografía- intento vanamente tocar mi hombro a lo que rechace su tacto, se dio media vuelta comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta y se detuvo a mirarme -él merece que atrapemos al culpable de su muerte- sin más salió del pequeño cuarto y rompí en llanto nuevamente

 **Ichigo Septiembre 10**

No puedo permitirlo, han obligado al gerente Ukitake a renunciar a su cargo. Él hombre del contrato del seguro de vida improcedente ha cometido fraude en tres ocasiones con tres contratos distintos. Todo parece indicar que él lo sabía pero mi sentido común, ese que me tiene jodido, me dice lo contrario y como siempre confío en el.

Hoy la junta directiva a reunido a los involucrados y los presentes responsables de las áreas a fin para exigir su renuncia. A pesar de que Unohana, Kaien y yo estamos en contra, la directiva no cambiará de opinión y dicen que enviarán a alguien más capacitado.

Lo han sentenciado, se dirá que se ha ido de vacaciones y llegará ese alguien capacitado a tomar su lugar. Para evitar más alardes en la compañía. En lo personal no me gustaría que todos pensarán que él es un hombre capaz de cometer esas atrocidades.

Intento conseguir un buen abogado y un detective que me ayuden a resolver este conflicto, no pudo ser él. No puede defraudarme. No él.

 **Septiembre 13**

Siento mi cabeza estallar. El detective que contrate no sabe quién pueda ser exactamente ese hombre que cometió fraude. Con ninguno de los nombres que utilizó en los contratos parece tener relación. Ahora que Orihime regreso de vacaciones, enviaron al gerente a sus vacaciones ficticias, se me acaba el tiempo.

-¿volviste a dormir en aquel horrible hotel?- Rukia esta de pie frente a mí escritorio con una taza de café que extiende hacía mí. Hace esa broma privada de ambos con respecto de la última vez que fui por ella y terminamos en un hotel en remodelación

-no es el único lugar al que puedo escabullirme- contesto lo más animado que puedo pero mi cansancio hace que suene a mentira. Ella sonríe más y se sienta enfrente de mí

-¿a sí? Dime otro hotel al que pueda ir y el servicio sea mejor- su sarcasmo es evidente

-cualquier otro hotel tendría mejor servicio que ese- esta vez una carcajada salé de su boca, últimamente la noto más sonriente de lo normal, sin mencionar que esta interesada en bromas relacionadas con la sexualidad y doble sentido -pero la recepcionista pelirroja que nos atendió…- comienzo en tono de broma para animarla más, su sonrisa me recuerda a la de mi hija, ambas me transmiten inocencia, el brillar de su mirar me incitaron a continuar -puede que sepa hacer buenos servicios- sus mejillas se encienden y una risita nerviosa escapa de sus labios

-parece ser que se le cumplió a la recepcionista- continúa la broma -porque el otro día llamó amenazante a mi celular para saber la relación que tenía con el atractivo hombre que me acompaño la otra vez-

-¿a sí? ¿Qué le dijiste? ¿le hablaste bien de mí?

-Bueno le dije que solo eras mi chaperón. Pero al mencionar a tu hija parece ser que corrió a buscar la casa y el perro para tener el juego completo.

-¡Vaya! de ser así debería salir corriendo a decirle que prefiero una casa de dos pisos- su sonrisa se hace más amplia

-Ya en serio. Busca a una chica que le importe tener una casa de uno o dos pisos- Ella desconoce mis verdaderos motivos

-ya te lo dije no me interesa-

-¿Qué es lo que no te interesa?- Kaien interrumpe en buenos momentos haciendo que Rukia se levante del sillón y corra a su escritorio sin siquiera mirarle

-¿qué le hiciste hombre? Hace como dos semanas que se ignoran

-No lo se, esta loca. Ya se le pasará- dice al tiempo que se sienta sin siguiera voltear a verla

-Pues te creo porque la noto distinta-

-es el exceso de trabajo que le diste con todo este problema. Vamos dime ¿has averiguado algo?

-no creo que sea el trabajo- digo al tiempo que le veo trabajar -¿crees que este saliendo con alguien?

-¿Ahora te fijarás en tus empleadas Kurosaki?- su contestación me sorprende

-por supuesto que no es solo que… ¿estará en cinta?-

-¿te refieres a un embarazo? Vamos ya hombre nos quedamos sin gerente y lo único en que piensas es en la vida sexual una de tus asesoras?

-tienes razón perdoname-

 _ **Rukia septiembre 14**_

Despierto a mitad de la noche porque Kaien a comenzado a vestirse, después de aquella noche nos vemos a hurtadillas entre los casilleros para besarnos, mientras por las tardes nos vemos en mi departamento, dejamos de hablarnos en el trabajo, más solo si fuese necesario para el fin del mismo. Él me ha dicho que si seguimos hablando como antes podríamos aflorar lo que ocurre entre nosotros, tiene un celular desechable y con el me envía mensajes matutinos y me avisa cuando llega a su casa al salir de la mía, honestamente no hablamos de su matrimonio, no se que relación lleva hasta el momento con su esposa o si le hace el amor al llegar a su casa, mi lado masoquista me hace imaginarlo llegando a su casa y complaciendo a su esposa de la misma manera que lo hace conmigo pero yo pienso que realmente él me quiere. Se que es egoísta pensar que la dejará por mí, eso es lo que yo más quisiera pero su hija se lo impide. O por lo menos eso es lo que yo quisiera pensar.

-¿ya te vas?- mi voz ronca por dormir asaltó el silencioso cuarto

-Si, tú deberías seguir durmiendo- su voz adormilada me decía que el deseaba lo mismo, deseaba dormir junto a mí

-quedate- le dije tomando su mano

-Sabes que no puedo Rukia- quitó su mano de entre la mía

Una onda de calor se propagó por todo mi cuerpo haciéndome sentar en la cama. -¿porqué? Dime ¿aún la amas?- era la primera vez que comenzábamos a pelear por esto

-el que esté contigo no significa que ella deje de ser mi mujer- el escuchar aquello provocó que lágrimas ardieran en mis ojos dispuestas a salir pero no le permitiría verme llorar.

-vete- sentencié. Una queja disfrazada de suspiro salió de su boca

-Rukia yo…- me levante de la cama cubriéndome con las sabanas, mi enojo hacía que me diera vergüenza que me viera desnuda, porque me sentía más vulnerable -escuchame tú aceptaste esto, lo sabías- yo solo pude empujarlo hasta la salida, mientras que él no hizo lo contrario por quedarse, no hizo algo para que al pasar esa puerta no estuviésemos enojados, eso me hizo enojar aún más.

Y como lo había hecho en los últimos cinco años en los que vivo sola. Regrese a la habitación me vestí, tome las llaves del departamento y salí. Caminé como si no tuviera idea del lugar al que me dirigía pero mis pies se sabían de memoria la trayectoria. El alcohol no me ayuda a mejorar pero me ayuda a olvidar aquella sensación de no encajar en ningún lado. De no tener nada propio.

Nuevamente supongo que Ichigo tenía razón, tengo un problema, no con el alcohol como él piensa, sino conmigo misma porque podría tener el amor de un chico bien, que me quiere como Hanataro y no el de un hombre casado, con familia que probablemente solo sea una aventura para él, como ocurre con Kaien.

A penas si tomo una copa y mi lado vulnerable de la noche saca mi celular y marca su número. Por un momento pienso en colgar ¿estará bien lo que hago? ¿y si esta con su familia? ¿ y si mi llamada lo despierta? ¿y si esta arropando a su hija? La presencia de su hija provoca que yo intente colgar pero apenas si lo pienso, la llamada entra y puedo escuchar su voz adormilada diciendo mi nombre. Me paralizó.

-Rukia ¿estas bien ?- el simple hecho de escuchar su voz hace que me sienta más vulnerable -Contestame carajo-

-Perdón-

-Pero ¿de que demonios hablas? ¿Dónde estas? ¿te encuentras bien?-

-no lo se, no me siento bien ¿puedes venir por mi?

-necesito saber dónde estas- no encuentro el motivo pero eh comenzado a llorar -solo enciende tu ubicación.

Colgué e hice lo que me pidió. Un miedo me albergó de que descubriera que estaba en ese bar. Salí del bar y comencé a caminar, el frio de la madrugada me hizo detenerme frente a un parque. Comenzaba a creer que él no llegaría, una parte de mi se entristeció y la otra se alegró. De la nada un carro se detuvo frente a mí, de el salió la silueta de él. Para cuando llegó a mí una chamarra me albergó resguardándome del frío. Se sentó a mi lado sin decir nada, los dos nos quedamos callados viendo a la calle.

-la madre de Senna quiere llevársela lejos de mí- comenzó

-El apellido Kuchiki no es mi verdadero apellido. Fui adoptada para llenar el vacío de la muerte del padre de mi hermano, supongo que por eso me odia. Al año que fui adoptada la madre de él murió, desde entonces he sido tratada como alguien externo a la familia. Eso me ha marcado, me ha hecho tener un bajo autoestima. La verdad Ichigo te debo una disculpa- mi sinceridad lo obligó a voltear a verme, la poca iluminación hacia que solo la mitad de su cara fuese visible para mi, era como si la mitad que no podía ver fuese esa parte que era mi jefe, mientras la que podía ver definidamente fuese ese hermano que nunca antes había tenido, ese que me apoya. -tengo un problema con el hecho de que me gusten las fiestas y embriagarme. Me hace sentir segura, sentir que encajo en un ámbito.

-no seas tonta tú vales más que eso ¿a caso no lo ves? Eres guapa, joven, inteligente, independiente… podrías tener a un hombre que valore todo eso y te de la seguridad que necesitas, sólo necesitas dejarlo pasar más allá de la barrera de "chica ruda"- dijo lo último con el ceño más profundo de lo habitual, lo que provocó que sonriera -vamos tú eres más que eso- Iba a contarle sobre Kaien pero era campo minado en estos momentos

-tú también eres más que eso-

-No kuchiki, hablamos de tus problemas no de los míos-

-Sabes que no me gusta que me llamen así y ahora que te conté todo esto con más razón no me llames por mi apellido- su blanca sonrisa se profundizo

-esta bien. Hagamos esto: Yo Kurosaki Ichigo prometo no llamarte Kuchiki si tú, Rukia prometes… no, juras que cuando te sientas deprimida me llames a mí y no salgas corriendo en busca de una botella o fiesta-

-¿Por qué yo juro y tú prometes? Eso no es justo

-es "¿porque tú prometes y yo juro?"-

-Exacto, me parece mejor eso, tú juras y yo sólo prometo, así no me veo obligada a responder en dado caso de incumplir-

-eso es trampa. La del problema eres tú, quién debe de sentirse más comprometida con esto eres tú no yo-

Hice un puchero -de acuerdo tu ganas- el ver sus ojos ámbar fijos en mí, me obligaron a volver nuevamente a fijar mi mirada al frente y fue ahí que vi algo moverse dentro de su carro -Ichi…go hay algo en tu coche-

-¿qué? Maldición- se levanto tan rápido que lo único que hice fue imitarlo, la curiosidad podía más que el miedo -cariño ¿Qué haces aquí?- alcance a escuchar cuando estaba a centímetros de él, el tono dulce de su voz hizo que se acelerara mí corazón -deberías de dormir en tu cama no en el coche- se inclino un poco y cargo a una pequeña niña de cabellos negros perfectamente trenzados. Ella se aferro tanto a su cuello que al momento de abrir sus grandes ojos ámbar que fijaron su vista en mí. Me sentí intrusa en la vida de ella

-escuche que saldrías papi, quería estar más tiempo contigo. ¿Quién es ella?

-Eres muy astuta, no vi cuando subiste al coche- la risa traviesa de la niña me invitaba a reír con ella

-fue cuando volviste la casa por la chamara-

-chamarrrrrra-

-chamaaaaara- me reí rompiendo el intimo momento, intrusa como siempre kuchiki -¿y tú quién eres?- volvió a preguntar, sus grandes ojos me examinaron de pies a cabeza

-Yo soy amiga de tu papá-

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Rukia ¿y tú cómo te llamas?

-mmm… Senna ¿Por qué usas su chamara?

-porque perdí la mía y me la presto

-¿Por qué la perdiste? ¿tú llamaste a papi? ¿Por qué ves a papi en la nochche-

-suficientes preguntas, vamos ya que no es hora de que una niña como tú siga despierta tan tarde- Ichigo me salvó nuevamente, esta vez del interrogatorio de su hija

-¿Por qué ella sigue despierta y yo no?

-¿Por qué ella es mayor?

-a que no. Yo tengo cuatro ¿tu cuántos?- la niña levanto su pequeña mano mostrando cuatro de sus dedos

-yo tengo 21- dije levantado dos dedos de mi mano izquierda y uno de la derecha, su ceño se frunció -¿si tengo más dedos que tú soy menor?

-vamos ya pequeña ponte el cinturón de seguridad- Ichigo volvió a meterla en el coche, la niña lo obedeció sin demora

-es muy lista- dije al tiempo que cerraba su puerta

-es un pequeño demonio a veces, vamos te llevo a tu casa-

No debía haber subido a su carro pero el frío me obligo, la hija de Ichigo es muy bonita, por fortuna heredo sus ojos color miel, son tan grandes que podría fundirme en ellos por lo penetrantes que son, su voz es tan dulce y delicada que hace que la necesidad de cuidarla nazca dentro de mí. Es tan inteligente que solo fija su mirada en su papá y en mi desde el asiento trasero, me tomo por sorpresa que sin apenas ver el camino, sabía que no nos dirigíamos a su casa

-papi ¿a dónde vamos?

-lleváremos a Rukia a su casa

-no, yo quiero ir a casa. Quiero que abuelo Isshin sepa que tienes una amiga

-no creo que sea buena idea cariño

-Yo quiero, quiero, quiero, quiero

-vamos Senna ella también quiere dormir en su cama

-puede dormir en la casha también. A tía Kalin le gustará saber que tengo una amiga

-no creo que sean amigas

-a tía Yuzu le gustará saber que tienes una amiga- esto último me hizo mirarlo. Afortunadamente no era la única que insistía en que él saliera. Por algún motivo me dio curiosidad conocer a la familia de Ichigo

-no cariño no insistas ,mejor preguntémosle ¿quieres ir a tu casa verdad Rukia?

-No, yo quiero ver al abuelo Isshin, Kurosaki-kun- mi melodiosa voz que tanto detesta le ha gustado a su hija, por lo que ambas ganamos y erróneamente llegué a casa de Ichigo. Nunca habla de su familia pero mi curiosidad me ha hecho unirme con su hija

La casa de Ichigo es grande tiene un jardín enorme, entramos y todo esta en penumbra. Cuando cierra la puerta mi vista se acopla, Ichigo ha subido con su hija a la primer planta dónde me imagino se encuentran las habitaciones mientras yo me quedo en la planta de abajo dónde gracias a la tenue luz que ilumina las escaleras puedo ver la cocina, el comedor y la sala donde hay una enorme pantalla plana y frente a ella un enorme sillón, por las cobijas en el puedo ver que posiblemente él estuviese durmiendo ahí justo antes de llamarle. En la pared a lado de la pantalla puedo ver una foto enorme de una señora bastante guapa que ha sido adornada con un marco de flores y corazones, como pie de foto se puede leer "I love masaki forever" alrededor de ella se encuentran varias fotografías de dos pequeñas niñas, de un hombre vestido con una bata blanca cargando a un bebé, de la pequeña Senna en sus primeros años y de Ichigo de niño. Todo es tan hogareño que añoro por tener algo parecido. Oigo a Ichigo bajar, trae consigo una almohada y una cobija

-es mi mamá-

-es muy guapa-

-lo era- puedo escuchar tristeza en su voz

-lo siento-

-no te disculpes, papá hizo que viera su muerte como una puerta a la eterna tranquilidad y felicidad, se que ella se encuentra bien, a veces podría jurar que esta conmigo todo el tiempo, que puede ver a mi hija y cuidarla a su manera. - el verlo tan serio puedo ver el Ichigo maduro que casi no veo todos los días, tengo ganas de abrazarlo, cuando voltea a verme cambia de tema -las dos pequeñas de ahí son mis hermanas, ahora son más grandes que en la fotografía- las señala

-este chiquitín se ve muy apuesto- atino a señalar una foto de él vestido con uniforme de karate, con los ojos llorosos y en la mano un helado derretido

-vete al diablo- dice al tiempo que me avienta en la cara la almohada -puedes dormir en el sillón-

-pero que caballeroso eres Kurosaki

-¿oh esperabas que te cediera mi acolchonada cama después de esto?- el sarcasmo mezclado con molestia se puede oír en su voz. Solo puedo reír ante eso y creo que lo he molestado más -estoy en problemas, más bien dicho estas en problemas kuchiki-

-oh vamos no puede ser tan malo, solo es tu familia no es como si fuera a vivir siempre aquí, a menos que eso quisieras- digo lo último acercándome más a él, puedo ver desconcierto en su cara, me aparto de él con ese sentimiento de miedo ¿acabo de coquetear con Ichigo? La sola idea me hace sonreí

-No, no me gustaría que vivieras aquí- cerró el espacio que marque hace unos instantes, esta aún más cerca de lo que pensé que estaría con él, puedo aspirar profundo su olor, el uno cuarenta que mido no me hace justicia estando frente a él tan cerca -pero se a quién le gustaría- dio un paso atrás y se sentó en el sillón. Ahora puedo respirar

-¿a tu hija?- me siento a su lado procurando rozar su pierna. Necesito afecto. Puedo verlo midiendo mis actos, quizá después de todo el no tener contacto físico del sexo opuesto pueda jugar a mi favor. Centro mis ojos en su boca ¿sus labios serán igual de suaves que los de Kaien? Veo que separa un poco sus labios y pienso en besarlos ¿Qué diablos pasa conmigo? Comienza a inclinarse hacia mi y mi corazón comienza a latir fuertemente ¿será que pueda hacerme sentir deseada como Kaien? La anticipación me hace vibrar desde las entrañas aguanto la respiración por tercera vez en esta noche.

-mañana lo descubrirás- se levanta para mi decepción, solo se inclino a tomar una de las almohadas que estaban detrás de mí -son mías- se excusa levantando la que tomo

-¿no te llevarás todas?- la urgencia en mi voz resalta más que la pregunta

-¿qué pasa Rukia? Eres mi invitada y yo puedo sobrevivir con una - levanta nuevamente la que tomo. Su pregunta retumba en mi cabeza ¿Qué me pasa?

-Escoges la más esponjada- ahora sueno tan infantil

-¿Qué? Las tres son iguales. La que te traje esta limpia y podría decir que mejor. Es nueva.

-¿Seguro? ¿O es que intentas ocultarla de mí? ¿Dime babeas cuando duermes Kurosaki-Kun?- dicho lo último me aventó la almohada a la cara y se ha tomado la nueva

\- Buenas noches kuchiki - le aviento de regreso la almohada pero ya había avanzado hacia las escaleras que no llego a golpearlo -estúpido Ichigo- alanzo a susurrar

La aventura de esta noche me obliga a acurrucarme en el sillón- Debo estar loca al pensar que pude haber tenido sexo con Ichigo. Aún sigo enojada con Kaien que me hace pensar que pueda vengarme de él al estar con alguien más necesito hacer las pases con él, antes de que cometa un error. Por muy raro que parezca su sillón es bastante cómodo que, al momento de cobijarme el sueño se apodera de mí, solo puedo cerrarlos y sentir el calor de la habitación

.

.

.

El aroma delicioso a panqueques hace que comience a despertar, el ruido de trastes chocando entre si me hace pensar que sigo soñando, me tapo la cabeza con la cobija. Quiero dormir más. Unos susurros y la risa traviesa de una niña me hace abrir los ojos de golpe ¿Dónde estoy? Me siento analizando cada detalle alrededor mío, en definitiva no estoy en casa

-es ella- la voz de la niña me hace girar la cabeza. Mi vergüenza ya no cabe en mi

-shhhh, silencio Senna, sube a lavarte las manos para desayunar-

Ichigo esta sentado en la mesa con un periódico en la mano, una chica de cabellos negros sentada frente a él me mira acusatoriamente desde su silla, otra chica de cabellos rubios iguales que la mujer de la fotografía prepara la mesa, no para de sonreírme. Las hermanas de Ichigo, pienso y ahora me arrepiento de querer conocerlas, la hija de Ichigo esta recién bañada con un lindo vestido rosa que aprieta con una mano mientras que la otra no para de jalar del mandil que trae puesto la rubia

-Pero papi yo- Ichigo levanto la vista del periódico para ver a su hija que sin más soltó a su tía y subió corriendo las escaleras

-Vaya despertaste, estaba a punto de llamar a la morgue- sus hermanas rieron

-Ichigo- lo reprendieron al unísono. Pronto callaron. Un par de pasos se escuchaban venir y por algún motivo me aterraba lo que sea que se aproximará. La cara de Ichigo se tenso

-Pero si ya despertaste y que guapa eres, vamos deja que te abrace hija mía- un hombre en bata blanca apareció sin saber de donde y como si nos conociéramos de antes, me tomo del brazo obligándome a levantarme del sillón y me abrazo

-Padre- la voz de Ichigo golpeo el la habitación -suéltala ya-

-vamos Ichigo no seas egoísta, deja que tu padre la conozca-

-Pero no así, vamos suéltala viejo-

El padre de Ichigo me soltó y lo golpeó en el hombro, ante su acto me hizo brincar, iba a ver si Ichigo se encontraba bien hasta que él le devolvió el golpe y viceversa, estuve a punto de correr en busca de algo para separarlos hasta que una calmada voz los hizo detenerse

-vamos compórtense como adultos o su invitada saldrá corriendo- la chica de cabellos negros se levanto de la mesa tranquilamente ignorando a los hombres al ofrecerme una taza de café -Siempre se pelean así, no te asustes. Mi nombre es Karin-

-Yo soy Yuzu, dime ¿de dónde conoces a Ichigo?- la rubia, a comparación de la pelinegra era más alegre y confianzuda ya que me tomo de los hombros y me arrastro hasta la mesa

-Soy su asesora financiera, en el banco donde trabaja- mi voz era apenas audible

-Con que metiéndote con tus empleadas eh hijo- el padre de Ichigo se sentó en la mesa frente a mi mientras Karin y Yuzu a su lado

-Cállate viejo, no es lo que piensas- Ichigo se arremango la camisa sentándose a mí lado -no es lo que "USTEDES" piensan- tomo de su taza.

-Abuelo Isshin ¿ya conociste a Lukia ? Anoche papá fue a verla

La inocente declaración de la niña ha hecho que los demás fijen la vista en nosotros provocando calor en mis mejillas

-Yo no… disculpen la intromisión señor- comencé a excusarme ¿Qué podía decir?

-oh tranquila hija, ambos son adultos ya pueden ser responsables de sus actos, y no es por presionarlos pero alguien necesita un hermano- me guiño un ojo al tiempo que miraba a Senna.

-¡Papá!- sentía más vergüenza por escuchar aquello después de haber deseado estar con Ichigo en la intimidad horas antes -¿podrías comportarte?- Ichigo parecía estar más enojado que avergonzado

-¿quién necesita un hermanito?- la hija de Ichigo estaba entre los dos exigiendo respuestas. Ichigo la levanto sentándola en la silla libre a su lado

-Nadie hija, vamos come panqueques ¿quieres mermelada o chocolate?

El ver a Ichigo dándole de comer y todas sus atenciones a su hija e ignorar las ocurrencias de su padre, me dieron la seguridad que necesitaba, parece ser un gran padre, eso quisiera para mí. Pero me temo que como el padre de Ichigo dijo, soy adulta así que sería imposible tener un padre como él. Sus hermanas eran tan amables y graciosas que me hicieron sentir parte de la familia. Me sentía cómoda.

-Ahora que lo pienso Ichigo ¿Por qué dejaste a Rukia dormir en el sillón? Pudiste darle el cuarto de invitados- Yuzu interrogo a Ichigo y este solo volteo a verme sonriendo

-Pero si durmió bien ¿no es así?- ahora me sentía enojada. Lo hizo a propósito

-Pero que tonterías dices Ichigo, Rukia es como una tercera hija en esta casa, merece respeto y privacidad. Rukia cuando quieras dormir en mi casa serás bienvenida, tendrás una cama esperando por ti cuando quieras, no importa si mandamos a Ichigo a dormir al patio

-¿pero que mierda?

-shhhhhhhhhhhh-

-grosería- grito Senna e Ichigo se tapo la boca. La niña bajo de la silla yendo a la sala, de la mesita trajo una alcancía del conejo chappy y la levanto hacia Ichigo, sus hermanas comenzaron a reír -paga papá- él rebusco en su bolsillo sacando un billete y depositándolo dentro de la alcancía

-un día Senna escucho en la calle una grosería- comenzó a relatar Yuzu - y comenzó a decirla todo el tiempo así que la solución de Ichigo fue comprarle esa alcancía y por cada grosería que se dijese en la casa, pagaríamos con un billete de cualquier denominación, para Senna fue malo ya que tendría que vender algo para poder tener un billete, con la primer muñeca que le vendió a Karin fue suficiente pero alguien ha llenado la alcancía solo-

-ya, ya, suficiente por hoy. Vamos enana, tengo pendientes todavía.- Ichigo se levanto llevando sus trastes a la cocina

-pero si es muy temprano para que se vayan a trabajar

-ella debe cambiarse, papá

-oh ya veo, le tallarás la espalda. Hay haces que recuerde mi primer año de matrimonio con tu madre- el padre de Ichigo se levanto y miró la fotografía su madre -oh Masaki tu hijo es un pervertido como lo fuimos nosotros

-¡Papá!- los tres hermanos gritaron al unísono

 **Ichigo**

Después de un desayuno ajetreado, dejé a Rukia en su departamento

-Gracias, Ichigo- se bajó del coche, al cerrar la puerta se agacho -perdón, de verdad, pero tenías razón, tú familia me cayo muy bien. Y tú papá me espera con mis maletas

-olvidalo por favor- se hecho a reír

\- te veo en un rato

.

.

.

Al llegar al banco mi celular suena y un mensaje de texto de un número privado se lleva la tranquilidad de mi mañana. No lo leo pero se que lo que dice. Antes de seguir con la investigación del gerente llamo al abogado

-Buenos días, Soy Ichigo Kurosaki, hablo por el encargo de la semana pasada. Si sobre la patria potestad de un infante ¿tendrá los requisitos?

-¿Por qué quieres saber de eso Ichigo?- giro mi silla y veo a Matsumoto de pie frente a mí

-hablamos más tarde- cuelgo - ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano Rangiku?-

-lo mismo digo. Y aún no me respondes

-ah, esta bien, siéntate. Dime ¿has hablado con ella?

-No desde que se fue. ¿ha vuelto?

-no estoy seguro, hace semanas que me a estado enviando mensajes pero no ha tenido el valor de dar la cara. El último mensaje que me envió dice que quiere verla.

-¿y vas a permitirle eso?

-Bueno tiene derecho

-¿Qué derecho puede tener ella?, desapareció desde que tenía semanas

-Ella no tendrá ese derecho pero si mí hija, además me amenazo con quitármela desde que se lo negué, si me voy a juicio y le preguntan a mi hija si quiere conocerla perderé o quedaré mal parado.

-no más de lo que ella esta.

-quiero que esto sea lo menos doloroso para mi hija, además tu no lo sabes pero hay un documento legal que me une a ella más de lo que una hija pudo para ella.

-¿qué? ¿Cómo es que no me dijo eso? Espera hablas de…

-Si, estoy casado con la madre de Senna

.

.

.

El resto del día fluyó con rapidez, después de hablar con Matsumoto pude olvidarme de eso por un rato, ella me prometió ayudarme con mi divorcio y para quedarme con mi hija, contratará a un amigo de ella con doctorado en derecho civil. Según ella de algo me servirá. Quede con el abogado que contrate para ver lo que ocurrirá con el gerente, a él también le pedí asesoría con mi situación personal. A las seis todos se habían ido, siendo viernes era el único loco en el trabajo. Después de adelantar documentación para el lunes, salí para concretar mi cita con el abogado que era a las seis y media, al subir al carro me di cuenta que en el asiento del copiloto algo destellaba. Era un pendiente de Rukia, su recuerdo me hizo sonreír, no debía pero me dirigí hacia su casa.

Esa tarde tenía otras responsabilidades, tenía que estar en otro lado, tenía que evitar ver la escena pero este instinto que me tiene jodido me ha hecho dirigirme a su casa, no se con que pretexto pero mi intención era verla, detuve el carro justo enfrente de la entrada de su departamento. Me armaba de valor para tocar su puerta cuando esta se abrió dejando ver a Kaien y a Rukia tomados de la mano. ¿Qué esta pasando ahí? Al salir completamente caminaron en sentido contrario a como iban los carros, en la esquina se detuvieron y él se atrevió a besarla, no un beso corto y rápido. Sino un beso profundo, un beso que me decía que había más intimidad de lo que podría imaginar.

* * *

 **Hola chiquitines, ¿cómo están? Yo estoy muy feliz de leerlos de nuevo. La tecnología nos permitió estar de nuevo aquí. ¿cómo les pareció este capítulo? Este fue más ichiruki que todo lo que he escrito, es importante y clave para los siguientes capítulos si le prestaron atención a este y a los anteriores, pronto personajes irán haciendo su aparición.**

 **Inverse L. Reena Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y efectivamente es Kaien quien falleció, supongo que también te puedes dar una idea de quien narra al principio. Pronto sabrás quién fue y el porqué. Espero que con este capítulo te des una idea. Te agradezco por seguir la historia y que tengas muy bonito inicio de semana**

 **A todos los demás que leen la historia pero no comentan GRACIAS y espero sus opiniones.**

 **momo :)**


	12. Capítulo 11

Hola chiquitines ¿cómo están? perdón la tardanza pero es que ya entré a la escuela y tenía examen y harta tarea, esto de levantarse temprano no es lo mío, bueno aquí esta como lo prometí el siguiente capítulo con más respuestas a sus preguntas. De antemano un enorme abrazo a todos los que siguen la historia.

 **Guest:** que bueno que te este gustando la historia, espero que te guste este capitulo.

 **Natsumivat** **:** me alegra mucho que la historia te haya atrapado para leerla en un día, con respecto a tus dudas, puedo adelantarte que tienes una pequeña idea sobre la muerte de kaien por tus preguntas con respeto a ¿quién lo mató y sobre los fraudes? Pero te sorprenderás en cuanto leas el siguiente capítulo. Mientras que por las demás en este capítulo te respondo en gran parte. Descuida si es IchiRuki

 **Inverse L. Reena** : Es un gusto leerte de nuevo, si estas en lo correcto ese castaño tiene algo que ver pero te adelanto que hay cómplices, recuerda que tienen al asesino desde el primer capitulo y no es este castaño.

Sin más disfruten el capítulo y espero leernos pronto. Bonito inicio de semana, portense mal por mí.

 **ADVERTENCIA: lenguaje y situaciones subidas de nivel, si eres sensible omite el capítulo**

 **Momo :)**

* * *

 **Rukia Septiembre 16**

Esta tarde al salir del trabajo recibo un mensaje de mi hermano. Al parecer quiere hablar seriamente conmigo, hablar con él siempre es serio sin embargo mi corazón late fuertemente, como si mi vida dependiera de esa conversación, como si hubiera descubierto mis oscuros secretos. Esto demuestra que mi consciencia no está tranquila.

Al día siguiente de discutir con Kaien me pidió disculpas por la manera de contestarme, sin embargo soy consciente que de mi relación con él no saldrá nada bueno pero él me gusta mucho, con él me siento amada. Su llamada al celular me saca de mis pensamientos

-lo siento mucho Rukia pero me temo que Miyako no podrá pasar por la niña esta tarde, no podré verte esta noche-

-No te preocupes, esta bien, ve con tu hija, merece tu tiempo también- se escucha un silencio corto -te quiero- digo al tiempo que él cuelga

Paso a casa a cambiarme, si mi hermano me viera en jeans me mataría, debo vestir formalmente como un kuchiki lo hace. Voy a paso lento, en mi cabeza formuló todas y cada una de las posibles situaciones de las que quisiera hablarme. Me detengo frente al banco en el que trabaja y respiro hondo armándome de valor para entrar, después de muchos años sigue haciéndome sentir como una niña indefensa.

-Buenas tardes- saludo a su secretaria y me siento en una de las sillas cercanas a su oficina, se que me hará esperar como siempre

-oh señorita kuchiki ya llego- su tono de voz parece desesperada, eso me asusta -pase por favor, el señor kuchiki ha estado esperándola desde hace horas- toca la puerta y en el segundo siguiente sale un empleado con la cara pálida, eso me indica que él está enojado. -adelante- me detiene la puerta para que pase. Después cierra la puerta detrás de mí.

Como siempre él está detrás de su escritorio con su traje impecable e insanamente serio, sin mirarme y únicamente está atento al documento frente a él como si fuese lo más importante.

-hasta que te has dignado a aparecer- suelta la pluma de su mano. Trago en seco. -vamos siéntate- lo hago y por dentro tiemblo

-hay un problema en el banco y me han dejado más trabajo de lo normal, ya no salgo a mi hora y …-

-De eso precisamente quiero que me hables ¿Qué sabes del fraude? ¿ya atraparon al responsable? ¿ya despidieron a Jushiro? ¿A quién pondrán a su cargo?- sus preguntas me toman por sorpresa y veo que lo nota -no sabes nada ¿no es cierto?

-Yo no… No se nada de eso- por mi cabeza pasa el vago recuerdo de Kaien diciéndome que si el problema del contrato de Ichigo se le salía de las manos abría un gran problema.

-Eres una tonta, si te dejé ahí fue para que me informaras de todo lo que ocurre en esa maldita unidad ¿Quién descubrió el primer contrato?

-Hermano yo… disculpa, solo se que Ichigo es quién comenzó con la investigación, pasó semanas con el caso y casi no paraba de hablar con él distrital del departamento-

-Quiero que le preguntes a Ichigo todo, necesito saber todo lo que él sabe-

-pero yo… él no tiene mucha confianza conmigo, si me enteré fue por casualidad. Dudo que quiera contarme- me mira como si le hubiera abofeteado y estuviera a punto de regresarmela

-¿Sabes? acaba de llegar el estado de cuenta de tus tarjetas. Parece ser que te gusta salir por las noches a divertirte. ¿No crees que sería lamentable que sean canceladas? O ¿Qué crees que ocurra primero, la cancelación de tus tarjetas o que se entere el abuelo?- No sé qué podría ser peor si quedarme sin dinero o ser azotada por el abuelo y humillada frente al resto de la familia

-Haré mi mayor esfuerzo por saber del fraude- mi respuesta bastó para ser reemplazada por el documento en su escritorio. Sin mirarme suspiró

-Buena decisión Rukia, espero que hayas dado tu mayor esfuerzo en los últimos meses para haberte ganado el respeto de los mayores y tú seas una de las candidatas para ocupar el lugar de Ukitake. En cuanto sepas algo ven a decírmelo de inmediato, estaré esperándote, más vale que seas rápida. Puedes irte-

-Si hermano, con permiso-

Al salir de su oficina me siento mareada, nauseabunda. Respiro hondo y me atrevo a echar un vistazo al banco, como si el resto supiera de lo que mi hermano ha sido consciente todo este tiempo, mis ojos se detienen cuando a lo lejos, cerca de la puerta lo reconozco. Es Kaien recargado en el escritorio de una mujer a la cual no puedo verle la cara. ¿Qué hace él aquí? ¿Dónde esta su hija? ¿Sale con alguien más?

Sin darme cuenta me estoy acercando para averiguarlo, por suerte él está dándome la espalda. Conforme me estoy acercando es visible la cara de aquella desconocida. Mi corazón late fuertemente. Es su mujer. Su esposa es también empleada de la empresa, para mi sorpresa. Ella está sonriente, irradia felicidad, yo por dentro le envidió. Por una fracción de segundo cuando paso frente a ellos, ella levanta la mirada para verme y me obligó a quitar la vista de ellos para salir al tiempo que alcanzó a escuchar

-vamos cariño, llega temprano a casa por favor, te prometo que el exceso de trabajo se acabó, podré llegar a casa temprano desde ahora, la niñera nos cubrirá la tarde-

-Pero ahora soy yo quien tiene exceso de trabajo Kaien-

Mi cabeza punza. Mi corazón está acelerado acabo de descubrir que para él solo he sido exceso de trabajo, que aún ama a su esposa, que no le dejará porque el amor que siente por mi no es suficiente para aplastar lo que siente por ella pero eso ya lo sabía, sabía que él tenía una vida hecha con alguien más, él tenía razón, yo era consciente de ella, por eso no se como sentirme al respecto.

Hasta ahora que le he visto más de cerca, me doy cuenta que es de carne y hueso, no es la idea de alguien como me obligó a pensar cuando Kaien se va de mi departamento. Para mi pesar tengo que reconocer que ella es muy bonita, es alguien que no permite que la hagan menos. Y es de familia reconocida tanto como lo son los kuchiki. Lo se porque la conozco. Conozco a la esposa de mi amante. Ella visitaba a mi familia a menudo, porque se rumoreaba que era la novia de mi hermano sin embargo él nunca lo negó o afirmo pero un día sólo dejó de ir, sólo ellos saben lo que ocurrió en su relación ya varios años atrás.

Ahora todo encaja a la perfección. La primera vez que vi a Kaien fue aquí, en este banco, yo iba entrando al tiempo que él salía, su forma de verme me decía que era un cerdo pensando en sexo, el acoso siempre ha vivido a flor de piel en mi vida, él no fue la excepción de los hombres que me miraban de aquella forma pero a diferencia de los demás, él logró hacerme sentir bonita y no un juguete sexual. Después de todo sí es el imbécil que siempre pensé que era. Debí saberlo desde aquella vez que nos vimos por primera vez. O aquella tarde que llovía y él apareció de la nada, seguramente estaba con su mujer al tiempo que yo me ahogaba en mi propio vaso de agua, quizá sea su experiencia tratando a las mujeres o ese sexto sentido que tienen algunos hombres, vaya uno a saberlo pero conoce el momento exacto para ser un caballero. ¿será por eso que me siento atraída por él? No me conoce del todo ni yo a él pero ha sido el primer hombre que me trata diferente, a pesar de sus bromas, él me da la confianza para sentirme segura de mi misma, para no tener miedo de ser Rukia y no una Kuchiki más.

Saco el celular para llamar a Ichigo, necesito comenzar a sacarle la información, más que el miedo de quedarme sin tarjetas de crédito mi terror es el abuelo, si mi hermano puede ser frívolo conmigo mi abuelo es peor. La razón, soy mujer y no compartimos la misma línea sanguínea.

-Nena ¿Qué haces aquí?- su inconfundible voz me detiene. Me siento obligada a verlo a la cara -estás pálida ¿te encuentras bien?- el delicado roce de su mano en mi mejilla me indica que a pesar de todo yo quiero a este hombre

-Kaien, que… ¿Qué haces aquí?- me mira de forma acusatoria

-¿me ocultas algo?- se acercó más a mí. Solo sonrió

-¿Por qué habría de ocultarte algo? ¿me ocultas algo tu?- ambos nos sentimos atrapados -sólo bromeo ¿Cómo es que me encontraste? Creí que estarías con tu hija- mi voz es meloso, no me reconozco

-Bueno cariño, después de tardar en contestarle a mi mujer, le pidió a una amiga que también lleva a su hija a la misma escuela que la mía que pasará por ambas. Tengo la tarde solo para ti- de nuevo aquella sonrisa coqueta me invitaba a ignorar sus mentiras

-Eso me gustaría mucho pero tendré visitas- normalmente soy mala mintiendo pero soné muy convincente. Él frunce su ceño por fracción de segundos -Mat- digo sin más y me cree

-Bueno te llevó a casa solamente ¿de acuerdo?- sonrió y caminamos hacia su coche. Como el caballero que es me detiene la puerta para que entre al carro y abrocha mi cinturón. Presiento que sabe que miento.

-Creo que deberíamos dejar de vernos toda la semana- comienzo a decir cuando nos detenemos en un semáforo. Necesito mentirle porque debo sacarle información a Ichigo, ya. También la parte racional de mí piensa que si comienzo a evitarlo pueda ir olvidándolo poco a poco -mi familia descubrió que salía a fiestas a veces y comenzará a espiarme

-¿qué sugieres?- me mira retandome. Mi lado emocional me dice que no podré cortar con él de un tajo

-Que sea solo un día a la semana, dos como máximo- asiente como signo de estar de acuerdo - y ya no podremos vernos en mi departamento, mi hermano tiene acceso a el. Podríamos estar juntos si un día él quiere pasar de improvisto

-y la solución es…

-un hotel- suspiro. Otra vez comienzo a respirar

-claro nena, tus condiciones son mis órdenes- me tomó de la mano y la besó. No puedo negarlo es un cabrón disfrazado de caballero. Quizá por eso me gusta

Al dejarme en la entrada de mi departamento. Finjo que entró pero al asegurarme que se ha ido tomó un taxi y me dirijo a casa de Ichigo, mi excusa la desconozco pero mi curiosidad y la presión de mi hermano me hacen actuar ahora.

Cuando bajó del taxi y me quedo de pie frente a su casa, la tenue luz del atardecer me hace observarla, es muy bonita no entiendo porque me transmite calidez si es la segunda vez que estoy allí. Las risas de las hermanas de Ichigo junto con la de su hija sobresalen de esta, me hacen sentir intrusa. Y es cuando lo noto. Anexada como si fuese un garaje disfrazada de una segunda casa hay una clínica. Es así como recuerdo que su padre usaba una bata, su padre es médico. ¿Qué hace un hombre como Ichigo en un banco en pleno desarrollo teniendo una clínica como garaje en su casa?

 **Ichigo**

Mi cabeza duele, no se si mi abogado es incompetente o soy yo quién no se da a entender. Por lo menos no a buscado a mi "amada esposa" para la notificación de un divorcio que comenzó él mismo a mis espaldas. Me detengo en la entrada de la casa y me armó de valor para entrar, veo el reloj y marcan las 9 de la noche, en mi cabeza solo está la idea de saber ¿Qué haré si me quitan a mi hija? La perra de su madre no merece tal título. Por lo tanto no merece tenerla, me hice cargo de mi hija desde que nació cuando ella decidió olvidarla solo por su codicia y ambición. Estos cuatro años han sido maravillosos a pesar de los sacrificios que hice por mi hija, por ella, por nuestro matrimonio, matrimonio que estaba roto desde que inició. Que imbécil fui.

Mi pecho duele. No renunciaré a mi hija tan fácilmente. Salgo del carro pero aún tengo un mal presentimiento. Volteo a ver a la vacía calle, mi paranoia me dice que alguien puede estar observándome. Me apuro a entrar a la casa y desde la puerta puedo escuchar la inconfundible risa de mi padre. Al anunciar que he llegado a casa mi hija me recibe de brazos abiertos y mi corazón se contrae. No me daré por vencido.

-papi, papi, papi core- brinca en mis brazos al tiempo que señala la sala. ¿pero que mierda?

-¿Qué carajo creen que hacen?- ahí estaba esa pequeña bastarda sentada en uno de los sillones con mi padre sentado a su lado mientras sostenía el álbum de fotos de mi niñez en las manos, mis hermanas estaban de pie detrás de ellos observando todo

-Kurosaki- Kun desde pequeño has estado bien dotado- dice lo último en un tono insinuante y con las mejillas encendidas, corro a ver lo que le esta enseñando el cabrón de mi padre. Ahí estaba yo desnudo a los cuatro años sonriendo como hace mucho que no lo hago. Mi regordete trasero de niño es la toma principal de la fotografía.

-vamos no seas idiota hijo, es normal que vea tus fotografías de niño ¿no entiendo porque te avergüenzas? Ahora que eres mayor y le has enseñado que ese trasero tuyo no ha cambiado mucho deberías estar orgulloso- me quita el álbum de las manos y cambia de pagina para seguir mostrándole más fotografías mías.

-¿cuándo entenderán que no hay nada entre nosotros?

-Ichi-nee- Karin me mira como si me hubiera atrapado y después posa la mirada en la mesilla de la sala. Mi padre le ha dado de beber.

-¿has estado bebiendo?- ella comienza a reír como si fuese lo más obvio -papá ¿Cómo pudiste?- mi instinto paternal me obliga a acercarme a ella para poder medir su estado, ella golpea mi mano al acercarla a su cara

-Estoy bien Kurosaki solo he bebido una cerveza, aún puedo ponerme de pie y estar consiente de que acabo de aludir tu trasero de infante.- el dolor de cabeza se vuelve peor al verle de esa forma

-es hora de que te vayas- su boca cae en sorpresa pero no dice más. Se pone de pie

-bueno, señor Kurosaki fue un gusto verlo me retiro- sin dejar de verme toma su bolsa del sillón y camina a la salida.

-De ninguna manera- Mi padre salta del sillón y camina detrás de ella, mis hermanas me miran como si hubiera hecho algo muy malo - Rukia eres como una tercera hija en esta casa ya te lo había dicho, cena con nosotros, por favor, te prometo que el idiota de mi hijo no volverá a molestarte- volteo a ver la escena que escuche y ahora ella sonríe como idiota mientras mi padre esta arrodillado a sus pies con sus manos en las de ella ¿Cuándo mi familia se volvió en mi contra?

-papi ¿abuelo Isshin se casara con ella ? -

-espero que no- tomo a mi hija y la llevo arriba a cambiarla para la cena. ¿Qué hace aquí?. Al bajar ya todos están en la mesa

-oh Isshin es usted muy admirable, todo lo que ha hecho en la clínica es fabuloso-

-no es para tanto hija mía, mi Karin esta estudiando enfermería así que me ayuda mucho-

-¿En verdad? Eso es fantástico

Al sentarnos a la mesa mi padre se calla y me mirá reprochándome. Lo ignoro y comienzo a darle de comer a mi hija. Después de una cena muy incomoda para mi, donde fui ignorado mi padre me ordena llevar a Rukia a su casa

-si ella llegó sola puede irse sola- me cachetea

-es mi tercer hija y merece ser tratada como tal, no discutas conmigo idiota-

-¿de dónde sacas que es tu tercer hija?

-Ichigo- Yuzu esta en el umbral frente a nosotros -por favor lleva a Rukia a casa, es muy tarde para que ella este sola en las calles, por favor cuida que llegue bien a casa, ya que no quiere quedarse en casa- mi hermana siempre aboga por mi padre

-esta bien, la llevó. Enana toma tus cosas- grito y salgo enfurecido. ¿porqué vino? Tarda demasiado en salir. Mi exasperación hace que salga del carro y la espere afuera. Recibo una llamada

-hola cariño- su voz me petrifica y siento morir desde mis entrañas

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-esperaba un "te extraño, amor mío"

-vete al diablo

-extraño tu voz tan varonil Kurosaki

-es demasiado tarde para decir eso - su risa me petrifico

-te observo, cariño - El tono amenazante de su voz me erizo la piel - te observo- dijo lo último en un susurro y aunque no pudiera verla juraría que beso el teléfono antes de colgar de golpe. Estuve con el teléfono un par de segundos escuchando el tono indicándome el final de su intromisión en mi vida, en ese mismo instante vi salir a Rukia de la casa, guarde el celular.

-¿nos vamos?- la seriedad con la que me pregunto me inquieto. Cerré la puerta del carro antes de que ella entrará, volteo a verme -¿esta todo bien?- su cara cambió de facción

-¿a que viniste?

-pasaba por aquí y quería saber de ti ¿todo bien en el trabajo? ¿Qué pasa con el contrato improcedente? ¿ya tienes al culpable? - no se si es desconfianza pero el verla ahí de pie cerca de mí me provoca miedo

-¿Qué quieres saber exactamente? - se muerde el labio. Por un segundo mi mente piensa en morderlos, probablemente nota mis intenciones, da un paso hacia mí y tiene que levantar un poco la cabeza para seguir teniendo su mirada fija en mi, dudo.

-puedes confiar en mí en lo que sea ¿lo sabes?- mi estómago es un hueco vacío. Un impulso cuyo origen desconozco me dice "besala" pero antes de hacerlo escucho su voz en mi cabeza "te observo cariño, te observo"

-supongo- me alejo de ella para mirar alrededor mientras le doy vuelta al carro y entrar en el, no veo a nadie, ni a un alma perdida en algún carro. Mi paranoia se incrementa

-no lo supongas Ichigo- me dice cuando ambos estamos a salvo en la privacidad del carro -¿te encuentras bien?

-me pones nervioso- digo sin pensar mientras sigo observando a todos lados, ningún coche nos sigue, pero aún así no dejo de revisar el retrovisor ni los espejos laterales, por fin Rukia se calla. Maneje tan rápido que llegue a su departamento sin contratiempos.

Me detengo frente a su puerta esperando que baje y se vaya, debó alejarme de ella antes de que se vuelva en algo que pueda ir en mi contra. Y es allí que recuerdo todas esas veces que salí en su búsqueda, llegue a estar en bares de madrugada, estuve en un hotel de mala muerte con ella y ahora entraba a mi casa cuando quería. Es más joven que yo. Ella ya era la excusa perfecta para ser usada en mi contra en una corte. Esta niña podría ser la gota que derrumbe mi vida.

-gracias- ese tono de su voz me irrita más de lo que quisiera ignorar, no volteo a verla, no se que hacer ahora -buenas noches- se despide y antes de salir me besa en las comisuras de los labios. Cierra de golpe la puerta y es cuando me atrevo a verla partir.

.

.

.

Llego a mi casa frustrado, mi abogado no me contesta, no se como carajos arreglar la estupidez de relacionarme con Rukia fuera del trabajo, el miedo de perder a mi hija me hace ser incoherente al momento de reaccionar. Ruego al cielo por que ella no sepa de la existencia de Rukia. Al entrar a mi habitación me detengo en seco. Alguien estuvo aquí estoy seguro, tengo la impresión de que así es. Salgo aterrado, revisando puerta por puerta, ventana por ventana, mi padre me tira de loco, mis hermanas se preocupan y me siento acorralado. Regreso a mi cuarto, en el pequeño escritorio, donde guardo mis documentos del trabajo y personales se ve que alguien rebusco y encontró lo que sea que buscaba. Al acercarme más encuentro en el piso un folder acerca del caso del fraude y escondido debajo del escritorio el folder de mi divorcio. A mi mente viene Senna. Al girarme Yuzu esta en la puerta observándome, el verla aterrada caigo en cuenta que podría verme igual o peor.

-Ichi…go ¿Qué pasa?- no se como decirle, ella ama a mi hija

-Senna- comienzo y las manos que tenía entrelazadas frente a ella se aprietan, debó ser honesto con ella, se lo merece y debo advertirla -Senna esta de regreso y quiere llevarse a la niña- se deja caer al piso, en ella veo el reflejo de mi histeria -Yuzu, perdoname, se que te he hecho mucho daño pero esta vez, te protegeré, protegeré a la familia

-Ichigo, yo no te culpo por la muerte de mamá porque se que fue un accidente, pero si dejas que esa bruja se lleve a Senna de nuestro lado no te lo perdonaré- su confesión me dejo sin respiración -¿estas seguro que está en la ciudad?-

-hace un par de semanas comenzó a enviarme mensajes, pero hoy he recibido una llamada suya diciéndome que esta observándome, creo que entró a la casa- su cara se aterroriza

-¿cómo logro entrar sin ser vista?

-no lo se, pero estuvo aquí en mi habitación rebuscando en mis documentos

-¿no crees que haya sido Rukia? - la mención de la enana me desorienta

-¿qué? ¿Por qué crees que fue Rukia ?

-Por los papeles que le pediste revisar, la encontré saliendo de tu cuarto cuando aceptaste llevarla a casa. Ahora que lo pienso tenía las manos vacías.-

-olvide traerlos y los deje en el banco ¿puedes ir a ver a Senna por mi?- la preocupación desapareció de su cara a la mención de mi hija

Mi celular interrumpe en oportuna situación Yuzu sale de mi cuarto y veo el número que llama.

-Kurosaki buenas noches- el Distrital del banco se oye detrás del auricular -Necesito que estés el Domingo temprano en el banco con tu segunda, la nueva gerente ha llegado y quiere ver el problema antes de verle a la cara a los directivos, piensa que puede haber una solución rápida si ella comienza a encargarse-

-¿ella?- oigo su risa

-Oh disculpame, no creí que fueras de esos hombres Kurosaki, las damas también pueden ser gerentes

-Disculpe señor Yamamoto, yo no…- vuelve a reír

-Descuida chico, solo bromeo, creo que te dará gusto verla de nuevo, espero que se comporten frente a los empleados

-¿a que se refiere señor?

-hablo de Senna Blank, me enteré que es su esposa ¿eh?

-¿Senna es la nueva gerente?

-veo que no hablan mucho ¿he? O ¿será que le arruine su sorpresa? Va que más da, me enteré por ella que están casados es un gran secreto y espero que siga así, sabes que en la empresa no se permiten conyugues en una misma unidad, ella apelo porque no te despidieran igual que a Ukitake, incluso le afirmo al dueño que ella se haría cargo del problema. No lo echen a perder muchacho.

-Lo entiendo señor Yamamoto, no debe preocuparse por ello y le agradezco el haberme llamado

-Eso espero muchacho. Oh Ichigo, una disculpa por la hora, espero no haberte despertado, buenas noches-

Al colgar veo el reloj son las doce con cuarenta y cinco minutos. ¿Qué ha pasado el día de hoy? Mi mujer esta de vuelta para quitarme a nuestra hija y la única persona que contribuiría a ello ha entrado con mentiras a mi casa. Regreso al escritorio y veo que papeles ha buscado Rukia, en el piso sigue el folder donde esta la documentación para mi divorcio. ¿Rukia me traicionaría con Senna? No, no podría ser posible, apenas si sabía de mi hija gracias a … ¿Matsumoto? No, ella antes de ser amiga de Senna fue la mía, además acaba de decirme que me ayudaría con mi divorcio. Eso me hace sospechar de regreso de Rukia, pensé que le conocía bien, me contó su pasado, ella no podría ser capaz de hacerme algo así. A mi mente viene el recuerdo de haberla visto con Kaien, imposible ella no sabe de su matrimonio, ella cayó en la red de seducción de él, a pesar de su matrimonio forzado solo será cuestión de tiempo para que ella le de permiso de estar entre sus sábanas para que él se olvide de ella, él es así, siempre ha sido así. Ella sería incapaz de estar con un hombre casado, con una hija así como él, así como yo.

 **Rukia**

Después de cenar Isshin me pide dormir en la casa, me siento nerviosa, no se como podría sacarle información a Ichigo si se ha enojado conmigo. Tengo que excusarme para irme, debó de pensar bien como obtener información de Ichigo, debo ganarme su confianza. Isshin insiste en que me quede pero me mantengo recia. Ichigo baja de arropar a la pequeña Senna, veo que sigue enojado, su ceño fruncido esta más profundo que otras veces, debo irme ante de arruinar todo.

-Hijo mío lleva a tú chica a su casa- Isshin no me ayuda en nada

-Carajo que no es MI chica-

-No me mientas estúpido hijo mío, llevala te lo ordeno-

Ahora han comenzado a discutir, me siento mareada, la presión de mi hermano a provocado que de tres pasos atrás antes de dar siquiera uno. Veo a Karin y le pido permiso para pasar al baño, necesito agua fría en mi cara. Me indica donde esta y por primera vez me aventuro en la casa de Ichigo. Al subir las escaleras no hay más que un pasillo enorme con puertas a lo largo de este, de acuerdo a Karin el baño es la tercer puerta y la abro con urgencia una vez adentro me quedo helada, no es el baño, la habitación es demasiado sobria para ser de una de las chicas, a mi nariz llega el dulce aroma de la fragancia que usa Ichigo y salgo disparada de ahí, avanzó a la siguiente puerta y entro con prisa, al cerrar la puerta veo mi cara pálida y aterrada en el espejo. Me mojo la cara con urgencia, al secarme con la toalla de a lado mi subconsciente me hace recordar haber visto un escritorio en la habitación de Ichigo, se que no debó pero mi desesperación y curiosidad puede más, debo buscar en ese escritorio con la esperanza de que Ichigo sea la clase de persona que trae a su casa el trabajo. ¿y si entrá cuando estoy husmeando entre sus cosas? Va a odiarme, Isshin me odiaría, sus hermanas me odiarían, yo me odiaría, por algún motivo siento simpatía por esta familia. Me mojo nuevamente la cara, armándome de valor, y salgo sigilosamente del baño en dirección a su dormitorio.

Al entrar analizó todo el lugar, tiene dos lámparas en cada lado de su cama, gracias a ellas puedo ver todo, ¿debería apagarlas por si entra? No ¿Cómo vería lo que busco? ¿Qué busco exactamente? ¿Papeles sueltos? ¿folders ? Ichigo no es tan organizado, vuelvo a ver el lugar aún recargada sobre la puerta incapaz de dar un paso para buscar. Veo una puerta ¿será un baño privado? Ahí podría entrar en caso de escuchar que viene alguien, a un lado hay otras puertecillas, su armario. Tengo dos opciones para esconderme, tomo aire y me acerco al escritorio, una lámpara hay encima de este y a los costados hay cajones, abro el primero y veo papeles sueltos, ninguno de mi interés, veo el siguiente y no hay más que un folder de piel negro y sobre este una fotografía enmarcada boca abajo, al tomarla siento un pequeño escalofrió dejando todo en su lugar y cerrando de golpe el cajón volteando completamente, las cortinas cobraban vida recordándome que hacía mal al tiempo que avisaban que la ventana esta abierta. En el siguiente lado del escritorio hay otros dos cajones e intento con el primero pero esta cerrado con llave, ahí debe de estar lo que busco sino ¿Qué hace cerrado? Levanto la vista y veo un bote con plumas y una caja de madera, la abro y el delicioso aroma a tabaco inunda mis fosas nasales ¿Qué hace Ichigo con puros en su escritorio si no fuma? Cierro la caja y comienzo a levantar aquellos folders negros que simulan ser de piel, en busca de la llave, de entre los que levanto cae al suelo uno de color distinto a los demás, dejo los otros sobre el escritorio y me agacho a ver el otro, hay papeles que sobresalen, veo que tiene foto copias de tres contratos y una fotografía ampliada de las cámaras del banco con una foto a color de un hombre castaño muy apuesto cruzando la calle. Oigo como Ichigo grita mi nombre diciéndome que nos vamos, le tomo rápidamente fotografías a la mayoría de las hojas y fotografías que hay en el folder con mi celular. Mis manos tiemblan y ruego que salgan bien las fotografías, en mi paranoia podría jurar que escucho pasos venir, mi corazón palpita rápidamente, cierro el folder e intento ponerlo en su lugar, escucho la voz de Ichigo cerca y corro a la puerta, justo la estoy cerrando y Yuzu me ve.

-Rukia ¿Qué haces en la habitación de Ichigo?- sus ojos dudan pero tienen un destello

-no es lo que piensas Yuzu, yo solo vine por unos papeles que me encargo Ichigo verlos, tiene tanto trabajo este hombre que no sabe donde pone la cabeza.

-Oh ya veo, corre que te espera afuera

-gracias Yuzu- corro a la salida y por las prisas no me despedí de Isshin.

Apenas salí y respiro un poco, veo a Ichigo al teléfono y siento vergüenza por entrometerme así en su casa. Me acerco y comienza a interrogarme, siento culpa. ¿se habrá dado cuenta que estuve en su cuarto? Lo veo paranoico, al entrar al carro parece que se intenta asegurar que nadie nos vea ¿me hará algo al saber que husme entre sus cosas? Intento convencerlo que puede confiar en mí pero solo me contesta con un "me pones nervioso" mi corazón se regocija. Mi orgullo se ensancha, pongo nervioso a un hombre como Ichigo, me siento feliz pero ahora no se que hacer o que decir, hay poco trafico y llega rápido a mi departamento, en todo el transcurso no pude dejar de verlo, mi mente juega conmigo y me hace recordar aquella noche que estuve en su casa, de la paranoia paso a la excitación, solo puedo decir gracias pero no me mira, una espina de decepción se entierra en mi interior, intento nuevamente y esta vez le beso, mis cálculos siempre me fallan, y le beso en las comisuras de los labios cuando mi intención era otra pero no se inmuto. Aquella espina se enterró más y después de sentirme sexy él se encargo de pisotear todo. Salí del carro enojada, apenas y abrí la puerta del edificio de mi departamento y llamé a Kaien, él nunca me rechazaría como lo hizo Ichigo.

El timbre suena y puedo escuchar su grave voz detrás de auricular al contestar. Mi excitación aumenta

-te necesito a mí lado- podría jurar verlo sonreír del otro lado del teléfono

-¿qué pasa?

-si no vienes iré a buscarte a tu casa- mi amenaza sonaba a desesperación

-esta bien cariño, abre la puerta- dicho lo ultimo regrese a la puerta principal y él estaba de pie allí. Me abalance sobre de él necesitada de afecto.

-¿qué haces aquí?

-Matsumoto tiene un carro muy bonito, se parece al de Ichigo- me sonrojo, me ha atrapado

-nos encontramos con él y ya sabes como es Matsumoto, lo obligo a traerme- me mira detenidamente un momento ¿sabrá que miento?

-si es así me alegró un poco, ¿sabes? tengo ganas de ti

No espero más y lo llevo a mi departamento, apenas cierra la puerta tras de él y comienzo a quitarle la ropa, quiero sentirlo, tocándome, besándome, necesito sentirme suya. Sus manos recorren mis piernas y me quita las bragas, mi excitación me hace sentir vulnerable y sus besos en mi cuello me hacen sentir estallar. Sin previo aviso lo siento empujar dentro de mi y llenarme, mi estomago es un lío, mi espalda esta arcada en busca de más tacto, mis manos se aferran a su espalda con fuerza y mi boca es una sintonía de gemidos. Apenas termina y lo conduzco a la habitación en busca de más, por más que él me toca aún no me siento satisfecha, quiero más.

.

.

.

Despierto con las molestias de la luz solar sobre mis ojos. Jalo la cobija pero inevitablemente el sueño se esfumo, me tallo los ojos y me incorporo, el ambiente tiene un olor diferente, sexo, huele a que tuve sexo, miro a mi costado y la frialdad de las cobijas me dicen que ha estado vacía desde hace horas. Suspiro, voy al baño y al mirarme al espejo puedo ver como mi cuello y mi clavícula tienen unas manchas rojas que me hacen sonreír ante el recuerdo de sus labios ahí, al tiempo que decía mi nombre. Doy gracias que ayer era viernes y hoy no tengo que ir a trabajar. Son casi las 11 de la mañana y muero de hambre. Abro la llave de la regadera y entro, el agua fría que recorre mi cuerpo me indica donde están aquellas marcas rojas, siento calor en esas zonas, poco a poco el agua se torna en caliente provocando un choque de temperatura en mi cuerpo. Al salir de bañarme mi celular suena anunciando que ha llegado un mensaje. Sonrió

 _"Anoche mi júbilo fue pisoteado por una mujer de ojos brillantes e hipnotizantes. ¿Podrías advertirle a mi médico que anda suelta? Me temo que gracias a ella no me encuentra cuerdo"_

Me muerdo el labio, lo de anoche no estuvo bien, sin embargo lo disfrute mi duelo interno comienza. Es en situaciones como esta que no reconozco los sentimientos de Kaien. Se que para él soy una distracción en su matrimonio, pero anoche al saber que estuve con Ichigo me decía que solo permitiría que fuese suya. Que no entendía como me había adherido a él para provocar tremendos celos en él. ¿acaso se estaba volviendo loco? ¿acaso yo me estaba volviendo loca?

Recibo otro mensaje y esta vez es de Orihime que me pide que le ayude a realizar unas compras. Nos hemos hecho cercanas. Acepto y quedamos de vernos en el tren. La acompaño al centro de la ciudad, buscaba ropa nueva así que visitamos algunas tiendas de ropa. Ella es bellísima, con un cuerpo envidiable pero aun así le hace falta seguridad. Es de las pocas chicas que se encuentra soltera y sin hijos en la empresa. Y creo que espera por alguien que conozco. Para su mala suerte tiene mal gusto para vestir, cuando le hago saber, se sonroja

-es que es la única ropa que me queda

-¿a que te refieres?

Baja la mirada y lleva sus manos a sus grandes senos -oh lo siento- recuerdo que Matsumoto tiene el mismo problema y la llevo a las tiendas que frecuento con Mat. Para las tarde ya a comprado ropa más bonita y de mejor gusto, mi estomago ruge y caigo en cuenta que no eh comido

-oh kuchiki-san te he entretenido mucho ¿puedo invitarte a comer?

-vamos conozco un lugar cercano y es delicioso

Apenas llegamos y mi celular comienza a sonar, el identificador de llamadas me dice que Ichigo insiste por segunda vez en el día, tomo rápido el celular de la mesa antes de que Orihime lo vea y lo apago

-¿todo bien? ¿no contestarás?

-si todo bien, no importa, no es importante- continuo viendo la carta restándole importancia y esperando lo mismo de su parte

\- kuchiki-san –noto que comienza a ponerse nerviosa, eso le sucede cuando no sabe cómo preguntar algo o más bien de alguien en especial

\- dime ¿algo va mal?- finjo inocencia, creo saber a que va esto

\- Kurosaki-Kun… – vaya ella nunca habla de él conmigo, no lo dice pero presiento un conflicto interno, un duelo en el que su corazón a tomado el control de sus palabras que aún no están dichas– Kurosaki- Kun últimamente anda raro ¿sabes...? – duda y veo que hace un último esfuerzo -¿sabes tú algo?- su pregunta me desconcierta, más bien me toma por sorpresa – sé que no debería preguntarte pero en lo poco que has estado con nosotros, se nota que han tomado confianza pareciera que tienen más en común que el trabajo – mi corazón palpita a mil por hora. Si supiera… me odiaría. Pienso rápido una respuesta que pueda satisfacerla

\- ¿de qué hablas Inoue? Tiene la misma confianza conmigo que contigo. Solo qué eres demasiado penosa cuando está contigo- el rubor de sus mejillas es evidente. Lo hice bien

\- ¿en verdad?- esconde la mirada en el suelo. Todo el mundo sabe que esta enamorada de él pero no lo acepta -después de la semana de mis vacaciones lo noto distinto, escuche que tuvo problemas con un contrato y lo noto distante pensé que había cometido un error. Pero ahora que me dices que todo esta bien tengo una esperanza de nuevo.

\- Claro, no seas tonta al pensar lo contrario, animate- le dedico una sonrisa y por algún motivo siento que le estoy traicionando pero ¿a quién de los dos?

.

.

.

Después de comer me deja en la parada del tren pues ella vive más lejos hacia el sur. Me despido de ella y es cuando enciendo el teléfono. 3 llamadas perdidas de Ichigo, no quería que ella se diera cuenta. Le robaría el poco ánimo que le di, quizá si los veo juntos, apaciguaría lo que sea que sienta por él. Llamo de regreso

\- ¿Qué ocurre Kurosaki –Kun?- pregunto con una voz delgada, lo odia puedo oír la exasperación detrás del auricular

\- ¡Enana ya verás! ¿recibiste mi mensaje en la mañana?- un nudo en el estomago se forma

\- Oh lo siento apenas y desperté, Orihime vino a verme- mentí

\- Quiero tu maldito trasero mañana temprano en la oficina- su enojo es evidente

\- Pero ¿Qué mierda? Es domingo idiota-

\- Por eso mismo quiero que pienses que hiciste o que no hiciste en las últimas 24 horas- odio ese lado posesivo que tiene, es como si fuese otro, un hombre dominante y seguro de lo que es, sin embargo se que esta enojado ¿y si descubrió que estuve en su habitación? ¿Yuzu le habrá dicho algo? Ruego que no sea así, sin embargo lo acepto.

.

.

.

 **Ichigo**

No pude dormir sigo dándole vueltas a la situación ¿Qué podría buscar Rukia? ¿Senna se encontró con ella y le pidió su ayuda? No, mi mujer es una perra que le gusta hacer las cosas por si misma. Me siento en el escritorio analizando el desorden que hizo, veo la caja de puros y la abro de golpe. Siguen intactos, hace años que no fumo uno, pero los mantengo frescos. Antes de que se rancien se los obsequio a papá quién me recrimina

-no te tortures de esa manera hijo mío, suficiente con que te prives de carne como para que te prives de este otro delicioso placer-

Es lo que siempre me dice, se que cometí muchos errores pero él a pesar de estar en contra de mi casamiento me apoyo hasta el último momento de este, todo el mundo me decía que siendo joven no podría apresurar la felicidad que me correspondía, que pusiera los pies en la tierra porque de amor uno no sobrevive, de amor uno no come.

Veo la hora y son las 7 de la mañana me baño y despierto a Senna para desayunar, el día de hoy esta muy animada, a querido preparar los panqueques de todos y a despertado a todos de una manera grotesca al brincar sobre ellos. Lucharé por mí hija, cueste lo que me cueste.

Después de desayunar le envío un mensaje a Rukia porque aún no se que le diría si la llamo, mi sangre aún hierve.

 _"Espero que hayas saciado tu curiosidad y encontrado lo que buscabas, aún no termino el recuento de los daños o faltas que tenga. Te espero mañana a las ocho de la mañana en el trabajo. Hablaremos de esto"_

Por fin logre contactar a mi abogado, lo he despedido y me puse en contacto con otro, un abogado familiar que promete maravillas.

-Por supuesto señor Kurosaki comenzaré con la demanda de divorcio y en cuanto ella este notificada comenzaremos con la propuesta de convenio de divorcio. Debemos ser lo más discretos y rápidos como sea posible. Comenzare a investigarla para tener mayor armas para evitar que gane la custodia, pero le advierto que usted deberá restringir las visitas tanto como sea posible en cuanto ella sea notificada, podrá poner en su contra a su hija.

-si usted me dice que es lo correcto lo haré, espero que los resultados sean igual de altos que sus honorarios- su sonrisa confiada del otro lado del teléfono me inquietaba

-por favor señor Kurosaki, confié en mí, dejaría de llamarme Saraki Kempachi si no lo convierto en un hombre divorciado y con la custodia de su hija a fin de mes.

Así como colgué con aquel hombre, mi celular volvió a sonar.

 _"quiero verte Kurosaki, te veo en la orilla del río, no me hagas esperar o tendré que ir a tu casa por ti, hace mucho que no visito a mi Padre Isshin"_

Sin pensarlo más tomo las llaves del carro y salgo de la habitación. Senna esta jugando con Karin en el patio futbol, me asusta que mi hermana le enseñe jugar brusco pero no me detengo a advertirles. Yuzu me ve desde la ventana de la cocina y asiento con la cabeza, ella hace lo mismo como respuesta. Es más inocente que Karin pero no es tonta, sabe a quién voy a ver.

Al llegar a penas y me detuve, ella se metió al carro. Ese aroma floral característico de ella inundo mis fosas nasales

-conduce- dijo sin más, no me atreví a verle ni de reojo. Ni siquiera avance

-¿qué carajos quieres?

-oh cariño, yo también te extrañe estos cinco años- el sarcasmo en su voz me hizo voltear a verla. Los años no habían pasado por ella, fue como si al separarse de mí se hubiera detenido el tiempo para ella -veo que los años no han pasado en vano por ti, ahora conduce si no quieres que haga algo estúpido-

-no te llevaré a mi casa- sentencie

-No quiero ir a tu casa pero terminaré haciéndolo si no conduces-

Hice lo que me pidió, fui viendo por los espejos si alguien nos seguía pero para ser sábado, no había mucha gente cerca. Me indico que entrara a un estacionamiento de un lujoso hotel. Salió del carro pero no me moví.

-Vamos no pasará nada que no quieras o que no haya pasado antes.

-¿para que me trajiste aquí?

-pensé en estar cerca de mi familia, pero mi marido es un imbécil que no me ha buscado en cinco años y mi hija seguramente no sabe de mi existencia. ¿crees que hubiera sido lo mejor llegar así de improvisto a su casa? Tu cara me dice que sí, vamos ayudame a traer mis maletas, ¿golpearás a mi marido si me saca a patadas de su casa?-

su sarcasmo comenzaba a irritarme. Solo me quite el cinturón de seguridad, ella seguía afuera recargada en la ventanilla. Suspiró y dio la vuelta al carro, abrió mi puerta y se subió encima de mí a horcajadas, cerró la puerta y se reacomodo. Podía sentirla latente y excitada a través del pantalón. Hecho la cabeza hacia atrás ofreciéndome lo que sus manos descubrían el escote que aquel vestido escondía. Perra maldita ¿espera que la tomé así nada más como si nada hubiera pasado? Mis manos seguían a los lados de mi cuerpo y mi mirada esta concentrada en el retrovisor. Se canso de esperar y tomo mi cabeza obligándome a verla.

-tú mujer exige atención ¿y solo ves el maldito espejo? ¿O esperas que haga todo el trabajo?

-deje de tener mujer hace cinco años, y por desgracia para ti no recurro a putas- detuve su mano al intentar cachetearme

-te quise Ichigo, aún te quiero pero aún éramos muy jóvenes para tener una hija, no tuve el valor de abortar, sentía miedo-

-¿ y por eso decidiste abandonarla?

-No la abandone, la deje con su padre.

-si, la abandonaste, nos abandonaste. Cinco malditos años sin saber de ti. Si no fuera porque Matsumoto no dejó de buscarte no hubiera sabido que te mudaste al extranjero. Te fuiste sin decir nada, olvidando nuestro matrimonio, yo era tu perro fiel deje mis estudios por ti, por tus caprichos ¿querías que te esperará por cinco años? ¿pensabas que te aceptaría con los brazos abiertos cuando regresarás? Yo era feliz contigo, tú eras mi principio y fin en mis días hasta que te largaste dejándome a una niña en una cuneta en la puerta de mi casa como si fuese solo un paquete, para que tú disfrutarás de tu juventud y el dinero de tu familia

-todos cometemos errores Ichigo, no sabes cuanto deseaba verte, en todos estos años no encontré mejor regazó que él tuyo, juro que mi amor no fue de humo. Nunca deje de pensar en ti

-te desconozco Senna, en verdad que haces que me arrepienta el haberte desposado. ¿piensas que creeré que me amaste después de saber de tu aventura con Kaien? O ¿dudar si quiera que Senna podría ser hija mía después de conocer a Madarame ? - su quijada cayó

-si cariño Madarame exigió una prueba de paternidad cuando se enteró que ella era hija tuya.

-vaya no esperaba que sacarás mis fantasmas tan rápido, vamos deberías sentir orgullo saber que Senna si es hija tuya- su sonrisa sínica me hervía la sangre -porque si lo es ¿cierto?

-cabrona- golpe el sillón del copiloto. Ella no borraba su sonrisa

-tomaré eso como un si, al nacer la niña, tuve una corazonada y dije "es de Ichigo" ¿sabes ?comenzaba a preocuparme por que no se pareciera a ti, me dije "¿qué haré si la deje en la casa del padre equivocado?" Pero veo que no me equivoque.

-eres una… -

-¿una perra? Ya me lo han dicho - me interrumpió comenzando a removerse en busca de hacer reaccionar mi cuerpo, mi enojo le impediría alcanzar su cometido - pero me amaste así, siendo la perra que siempre he sido, por cierto ¿Cómo esta la niña? ¿te gusto su nombre? Cuando fui a registrarla pensé que sería conveniente sellar nuestra historia "Senna Kurosaki" se oye bien ¿no? De vez en cuando uso tu apellido, cariño, pero no siempre. ¿sabes? Esperaba que teniendo presente mi nombre todos los días y la cara de aquella mocosa que procreamos juntos, me tuvieras presente todo el tiempo en mi ausencia.

La tome de los brazos y la empuje contra el volante, por un momento su cara se descompuso pero aquella sonrisa lubina no desapareció del todo.

-no mentí al decir que no pude olvidarte, la brutalidad que hay en ti, no lo encontré en ningún otro amante, hay hombres muy buenos en la cama pero cariño mío desconozco porque siempre deseo volver a ti.

-¡suficiente! No tengo que escuchar tus obscenidades. Bajate de mi carro

-esta bien, me rindo, solo por hoy- levantó las manos en signo de derrota y salió no sin antes dejarme ver la prenda de encaje bajo su vestido -no voy a rendirme Ichigo, serás mío otra vez. No pongas esa cara, siéntete privilegiado no regreso con el mismo hombre dos veces ni me caso con cualquiera. Alegrate quizá nos volvamos a ver pronto- dicho esto se alejo de mi sin voltear a tras, impotencia sentía dentro mío

Llame a Rukia un par de veces, necesitaba saber si estaba con esta bruja o conmigo. Al llegar casa, llame al abogado para decirle que mi esposa era una perra promiscua y que hiciera lo imposible para demostrarlo. Ella esperaba que me inmutará maña al verla llegar, pero no le permitiría aquello, para saber si Rukia había entrado a mi casa para husmear para ella, haría que se vieran, solo así me quitaría una preocupación de encima.

 **Rukia**

Perfecto ahora estoy en domingo rumbo al trabajo, agradezco el que viva tan cerca que puedo llegar caminando pero el clima no es muy favorable, esta nublado y tiene signos de que lloverá más tarde. Veo el reloj y son las siete con treinta, suspiro. Ruego porque Ichigo no sepa que he husmeado en su casa, o que si lo sabe no este enojado. En la esquina antes de llegar al banco veo a una joven de ojos miel bajar de un taxi con aires de grandeza, al acomodarse el abrigo se le cayó un papelito blanco, como siempre mi curiosidad me lleva por caminos donde no. Cuando me acerque a levantarlo ella había desaparecido, traía un número telefónico escrito pero no más, suspire y continúe avanzando mientras guardaba el papel en mi abrigo. Caminé con desganas. Toque el timbre de empleados y el vigilante se sorprendió al verme

\- señorita kuchiki ¿Qué le trae por acá en domingo?- el vigilante me mira de pies a cabeza

\- me pidió Ichigo que viniera ¿ya llego mi jefe?-

\- oh claro y hay una muchacha con él- el anciano es más chismoso de lo que podría imaginar. Su declaración me toma por sorpresa

\- ¿una mujer?- él asiente ferozmente – ¿de la empresa?

\- Si, al parecer es jefa, pero están discutiendo, corra acaba de llegar ella también

\- De acuerdo, gracias-

Comienzo a avanzar a nuestro lugar, ni siquiera me cambie así que mis tenis no hacen demasiado ruido por los pasillos, voy directamente a enfrentarme a Kurosaki, su actitud comienza a fastidiarme. Cuando salgo a piso él está sentado en su lugar mientras una joven esta inclinada sobre su escritorio lo suficientemente que no puedo ver su cabeza únicamente su falda demasiado corta, en la silla ha dejado su abrigo y su bolsa

\- No pienso ceder. Estas loca si crees que olvidaré todo tan fácilmente- la voz de Ichigo estaba a la defensiva

\- Haz lo que quieras pero te advierto que regrese para quedarme

\- Vete al diablo porque no lo permitiré- Ichigo se levantó de su asiento, su cara estaba roja de furia, en sus ojos no había más que resentimiento, al verle así mi corazón se altero, ahora se que no me irá bien a mí

\- Bien, esto será la guerra entonces, prepara tus abogados Kurosaki. Quiero el divorcio-

Al escuchar lo último mi estómago se contrajo, el latir de mi corazón aumentó tanto que podía sentir hervir mi sangre de la rapidez con la que viajaba a través de mi cuerpo. Sin más aquella mujer se irguió, tomo su abrigo y su bolsa. Al darse vuelta me encaro, su cara blanca y pálida mostraban unos labios rosas carnosos, su cabello lo traía recogido pero era tan negro que sobre salían aquellos ojos de un color avellana que claramente era resultado de su enojo. Sus facciones me eran familiares

\- ¿acaso no te dijeron que está mal escuchar conversaciones ajenas, niña?- esa mujer se detuvo frente a mí. Observándome de pies a cabeza, era más alta que yo y con mejor figura, se quito de mi camino

\- Kuchiki – la voz de Ichigo era irreconocible ¿desde cuándo volví a ser kuchiki para él? -¿qué haces aquí?

\- Vi.. vine po.. po porque me lo pediste ¿recuerdas?- la inseguridad de mi voz hizo que esa mujer riera. Al escucharme él solo comenzó a sobarse la frente

\- Lo olvide. Ven necesito que me ayudes con este papeleo

\- ¿Esta mujer es tu segunda?- la voz de aquella bruja se escuchó en la habitación. Al voltearme me di cuenta que tenía el uniforme de la empresa, saco azul marino y la falda gris Oxford, que mostraban lo alta que era en la jerarquía de empleados, ella era gerente.

\- ¿ahora vienes a cuestionar las decisiones en mi trabajo?- ella solo se río y cerró la puerta de la oficina del gerente detrás de ella. Ichigo solo se desplomo sobre su silla llevando ambas manos a su cara

\- ¿acaso dijo divorcio?- mi voz fue demandante, él solo levanto la cara para verme, podría ver el pánico en ella

\- No es momento kuchiki

.

.

.

Esta mujer está volviéndome loca, no deja de acercársele, de insinuársele, de regañarlo y el solo hecho de saber que están casados me hierve la sangre. ¿Cómo es que pudo casarse con una bruja como ella? La he escuchado y soportado solo 8 horas y no puedo aguantar un minuto más. ¿Cómo es que esta casado y no lo sabía?

Al parecer nuestro departamento salió mal este mes y han hecho que Ichigo realice un reporte del motivo de nuestra falla y como mejorar con base a lo obtenido en meses atrás. O por lo menos eso es lo que él me dijo. Por lo que estoy ayudándole con papeleos atrasados, podría haber sido fácil y rápido pero esta bruja está quitándole tiempo y retrasándonos haciendo que le lleve café y encerrando a Ichigo en la oficina de juntas, si no fuera porque esta tiene vidrios en lugar de paredes, seguramente ya hubieran tenido sexo. Aunque por la manera de tratarla Ichigo, la detesta tanto como yo a ella. Después de ver algunos contratos, discutirlos y reacomodarlos. Ichigo me dice que es hora de irnos, mi curiosidad por saber su pasado hace que me quede junto de él.

-hasta mañana Kurosaki- esa perra se despidió de él acariciando su pecho y fugazmente su entre pierna, Ichigo alejo su mano de un golpe

-haz lo que quieras

-piensa lo que te dije. Yo no miento. Bien lo sabes, si no me permites quedarme… bueno entonces yo no permitiré que mi hija este un minuto más contigo- esa mujer subió a un taxi y se despidió enviándonos un beso al alejarse

Ichigo le dio un golpe a su auto –sube- su voz era demandante –te llevo a tu casa- por un momento me sentía nerviosa

-pero puedo ir caminando-

-súbete- gritó y lo hice

Después de un rato me di cuenta que nos estábamos alejando demasiado de nuestro objetivo, el mantenía fijas las manos en el volante y una mirada perdida en la pista, poco a poco comenzó a subir la velocidad

\- Ichigo – me ignoró – idiota deja de hacer eso, detente por favor- comenzó a subir aún más la velocidad –basta- grite pero no aflojaba su agarre del volante comenzaba a asustarme – por favor – suplique más para que se detuviera, comencé a golpearlo.

Se orilló, detuvo carro y bajo, yo aún no podría asimilar nada y aún podía sentir aquella adrenalina en mi cuerpo que daba miedo. Azoto la puerta y grito, un grito de desesperación, miedo, coraje.

\- ¡¿Por qué?!- gritó nuevamente al aire y aquellas nubes que habían amenazado en la mañana cumplieron su atentado y gotas de lluvia comenzaron a mojarlo, desde el coche podía verlo en el suelo, hecho pedazos, empapándose, ocultando su sufrimiento en la lluvia. Salí del carro sin importarme si me mojaba

\- ¿estás bien? – mi pregunta era obvia pero ¿Qué más podía yo hacer? Me acerque más a él, me incline y le abrace, me dolía verlo así, él me empujo deshaciendo mi abrazo y volvió a gritar de frustración, volví a acercarme y esta vez me acepto, nos tiramos en el suelo mientras él ahogaba ese miedo que sentía por dentro, ese coraje del cual desconocía yo del todo. Después de que él llorara todo lo que tenía que llorar, aún empapados el cielo aclaro un poco pero aún podían verse pequeñas gotas caer, en silencio subimos al carro

\- Gira aquí- le indique, miró por el retrovisor y luego a mí

\- Tienes mucho que explicar, para que llegues a casa, incluso a la mía con este tráfico terminarás enfermo

\- No tengo nada que explicarte

\- Estás loco si crees que dejarás las cosas así

A regañadientes hizo lo que le pedí. Después de un par de indicaciones más ya no tuve que indicarle hacia dónde, él sabía a donde llegaríamos

\- Buenas tardes bienvenidos a… - aquella pelirroja de la otra vez nos recibió de nuevo

\- Hola- le interrumpí, le tomo un par de segundos reconocerme -una habitación…

\- Me temo que no tengo habitaciones dobles- me interrumpió pero no me veía a mí, seguí su mirada y estaba observando a Ichigo quien estaba absorto de la situación intentando llamar por su celular, caminaba de un lado a otro. Coraje comenzó a crecer dentro de mí

\- No me importa. Quiero una de cama matrimonial- ella quito su mirada de él y me observo sorprendida, estaba apunto de decir algo pero mis celos me cegaron y le interrumpí antes de que pudiera decir más –tu sabes con este hombre no se puede hacer de todo en una cama individual- mi contestación la sorprendió más de lo que me sorprendió a mi

Al entrar a la habitación Ichigo me volteo a ver interrogante y antes de que pudiera hacer algo o reprocharme le interrumpí

\- No es como que nos vayamos a quedar a dormir ¿para qué querrías dos camas?- él solo levanto los hombros como respuesta y se dejó caer en la cama ignorándome, aún parecía estar en un sueño

\- Vamos necesitas bañarte y dejar que tu ropa se seque- no dijo nada ni se movió. Odio tanto cuando se comporta como un niño. Sin pedir permiso lo levante de la cama y lo lleve al baño, comencé a deshacerme de su chamarra y la colgué encima de unas toallas. Parecía un muñeco. Regrese y comencé a deshacer los botones de su camisa, a medio camino él detuvo mis manos y de estar viendo hacia el vació el fijo su mirada en mí.

\- No es necesario-

\- Lo es porque tienes que ser fuerte por tu hija- al hacer mención de ella, volvió a afligirse. Levantando la cara en alto y soltando mis manos. Continué mi camino por su camisa y al jalar de ella para que saliera de su pantalón clave mi vista a su entre pierna que con ayuda de la lluvia su pantalón se adhería salvajemente a esta. Trague en seco ¿qué diablos pensaba?

\- ¿Qué pasa por esa cabeza perversa tuya?- su voz era diferente era como el Ichigo que yo conocía pero al levantar la vista a su cara esta estaba desecha –vamos sal que puedo hacerlo sólo- Pero no me moví, no moví un dedo.

Mi respiración era entre cortada y yo seguía de pie en ese cuarto de baño con Ichigo apenas desvestido. Sentía mi piel arder en busca de afecto y mi estomago contraerse ¿Qué estará pasando por su cabeza? Un impulso me hizo levantarme de puntillas y rozar apenas sus labios con los míos, eran suaves pero estaban fríos, apenas si me separé de él y me tomo de la cara encajando su boca con la mía, la frialdad en sus labios apaciguaban el calor de mi cuerpo, quería más, solté su camisa y lleve mis manos a su entrepierna que latía por liberarse, al sentir mis manos inquietas, un gemido ahogado salió de su boca, se separo de mi un segundo pero lo traje de vuelta a mí, bajando sus manos a mis piernas las tomó con fuerza y me elevó, enrosque mis piernas alrededor suyo y pude sentir la dureza de su ser en mí, sus fuertes manos no dejaban de recorrer mi cuerpo, a pesar de la ropa podía sentir arder mi piel en cada parte que él pasaba sus manos. ¿qué estoy haciendo? Me dejo sentada sobre el lavabo y me saco la blusa, su cuerpo estaba más marcado de lo que podía imaginar, se detuvo un momento a verme y se que se esta arrepintiendo, no puedo permitirle pensar en nada más que no sea hacerme suya. Rápidamente lo acerco a mí comenzando a besar su pecho bajando por su abdomen, atrapando pequeñas gotas que caían de su pelo y el mío. Podía ver que le gustaba pero seguía pensando. Tome la pretina de su pantalón para desabotonarlo y dejalo caer, dejando descubierto su miembro que era aprisionado por su bóxer. Mi estomago pedía a gritos la sensación de un orgasmo, decidida tome la única prenda que me impedía pero Ichigo me detuvo.

-No, no así, lo siento yo…- su mano se cerro alrededor de la mía formando un puño

-entonces besame, sella en mi piel esto que siento ahora, no me enojaré si no soy tuya hoy-

Dicho esto lo acerque a mí para besarlo, correspondió tortuosamente a mi llamado, sus besos eran lentos, no tan sedientos como los míos, sus manos desabrocharon mi sostén que al ser descubiertos, fueron atendidos por su boca, la sensación de él sobre mi cuerpo superaban las expectativas que llegue a tener, era como si fuese él quien me despertaba de un sueño, como si toda mi vida hubiera vivido sin el sentido del tacto y ahora pudiera sentir hasta la más mínima partícula que me rodea. Las sensaciones que me hace sentir me distrajeron de lo que pasaba realmente, me vi asaltada por la boca de Ichigo en mi entre pierna ¿Cómo lo había hecho sin dame cuenta? No lo se pero mi piel quemaba. Sentía cada movimiento suyo tan definido… pero abruptamente se detuvo y levanto su cara

-¿Qué buscabas en mi habitación la otra noche?

Su pregunta me dejó helada, la excitación y el placer que me hizo sentir los aplasto de un golpe, otra vez, con su recriminación.


	13. Capítulo 12

Hola mis chiquitines. Lo se me tarde demasiado pero les diré que este capítulo se los recompenso desde el inicio. Como saben este iba a ser el penúltimo capítulo de la historia pero tuve que reescribir todo porque no me gustó como me había quedado. Ya tengo escrito el capítulo final pero me falta este cachitito y es que como lo había escrito iba a dejar muchos cabos sueltos y preguntas sin contestar. Así que este es el antepenúltimo capítulo. Me siento súper emocionada porque será el primer fic que escribo y termino xD el primero que tengo aquí le he parado porque tocaré temas algo complicadas y debo estudiarle un poco para que quede bien. Bueno mis chiquitines disfruten el capítulo, he leído sus plegarias y esta el lemon que pidieron

 **Natsuvimat** : no te preocupes por lo largo de tu comentario, me alegra mucho que haya podido transmitirte esos sentimientos la historia. Y como tú lo pediste disfruta el lemon que he escrito para ustedes.

 **Inverse L. Reena:** gracias por tu comentario y disfruta el capí. Te aseguro que cambiarán las relaciones a partir de este cap.

A todos los demás lectores gracias por seguir la historia y espero sus lindos y bellos comentarios.

 **Advertencia: Ahora si, contenido explícito.**

* * *

 **Ichigo**

Y ahí estaba yo, besando a la única persona que podría contribuir para arruinar mi vida, sus besos sedientos me invitaban a reclamar sus labios como míos, sus manos curiosas me sorprendieron al tomarme entre sus manos haciéndome ahogar un gemido en su boca ¿qué carajos hago? Me detuve un momento, debía detenerme pero ella volvió a besarme, mi pequeño yo ardía por estar dentro de ella, me rendí, la tome de los muslos y en automático se adhirió a mí cual trepadora terminando de quitarme la camisa, la deje en el lavabo quitándole ahora lo que me separaba de aquella blanquecina piel suya. La vi, aquella marca en su clavícula me hizo saber que Kaien había estado allí antes, ella comenzó a besarme el abdomen, veo que él no ha dejado esa mala manía de marcar con chupetones lo que él considera como suyo, vagamente llega a mí el recuerdo de Senna maquillándose el cuello para esconderlo. No, no podía hacer lo mismo que aquel par. Detuve a Rukia antes de quitarme la última prenda. Sería mía pero sin ese par en nuestras vidas

-entonces bésame, sella en mi piel esto que siento ahora, no me enojaré si no soy tuya hoy-

Su respuesta me hizo reír por dentro, bien, le enseñaría a esta niña lo que era tener un amante, un buen amante, le quite el sostén dejando al aire sus senos redondos y proporcionales a ella, sus pezones erectos me decían cuan excitada estaba, probé de ellos con la punta de la lengua, primero uno, después otro, su espalda arqueada me decía que le había gustado, levante un poco la vista, sus dientes aprisionaban su labio inferior, sus ojos cerrados decían que se concentraba en mis caricias, me aventure a meter uno a mi boca, sus gemidos comenzaron en aumento, separando aún más las piernas y tomando mi cabeza entre sus manos me pedía más, de un tirón le quite los jeans que cayeron en la tapa del excusado, sus bragas de encaje estaban húmedas y aquel delicioso aroma de su excitación me advertía que estaba lista para mí. Ella era tan vulnerable y fácil de corromper en este sentido que seguía pensando en el motivo que la llevó a husmear mi habitación, necesitaba saber, necesitaba averiguar qué era eso que buscaba en mi casa la otra noche, la duda me carcomía por dentro más que mi necesidad de ella. La haría hablar a la manera que ella quería, sería mía a mí manera, suavemente la estimulaba con la lengua, saboreándola. Sus manos sujetaron con más fuerza mi cabeza, las mías se aferraban a sus nalgas, le gustaba lo que le hacía, me aventure a introducir mi lengua y su boca me decía que no tardaría su orgasmo. Me detuve

-¿Qué buscabas en mi habitación la otra noche?

Me erguí para verla a la cara mientras limpiaba mi boca de ella, estaba en shock, su pecho subía y bajaba. Sólo mantenía su mirada fija en mí.

-yo… yo-

-¿y bien?-

Su silencio comenzó a desesperarme, la tome del brazo y la obligue a entrar al cubículo de vidrio con las manos en una de las paredes dándome la espalda, mi sangre latía, hervía por todo mi torrente sanguíneo y terminaba concentrándose en un solo lugar, mi miembro, abrí la regadera dejando que el agua fría cayera sobre los dos, ella gimió ante la abrupta intromisión del líquido fío, el baño era más para mí que para ella pues no se que es lo que pasa por mi cabeza, la razonable exigía respuestas la cabeza chiquita la pedía a ella. Me pegue a ella intentando apaciguarme, por un culo había tirado mi vida a la basura, ahora por otro culo me estaba volviendo loco

-¿no piensas hablar?-

Su respuesta fue un gemido, me ofrecía el cuello, era una pena para mi que intentará compararme con Kaien de esa manera, para su mala suerte mi marcaje era distinto al de él, yo no necesitaba dejarles marcas para que otros supieran de mí. Enrede su cabello con mi mano izquierda sometiéndola entre el cristal y yo, con la otra mano libre estruje su seno, bajando por su abdomen concentrándome en su clítoris para estimularla, primero en círculos, introduciendo un dedo, después dos, sus gemidos me dolían más, no tuve que guiarla, ella solita comenzó a inclinarse un poco ofreciéndome su buen culo. Mi mano se llenó de ella, no soporté más me introduje en ella atenuando sus súplicas, su calor me albergaba y pedía más, estos cinco años de castidad, no daban tregua a lo que hacía, mi cuerpo disfrutaba de ella. La saboreaba, esa noche me hartaría de ella.

.

.

.

Mis brazos y piernas estaban adormecidos, mi cuerpo estaba pegajoso por el sudor obligando a las sábanas blancas aferrarse a mí, sin embargo había una calma interna en mí, como si estuviera sedado, en un sueño que me exigía dormir más, viendo el cuerpo inerte que dormía a mi lado me decía el motivo de mis síntomas. Lo había hecho, había actuado como mi esposa y el amante que compartían ella y el cuerpo a mi lado, había hecho lo que dije que jamás haría de nuevo; involucrarme sentimental o sexualmente con alguien de la empresa. El fin justificaría los hechos pero no me siento satisfecho con lo que he obtenido, simplemente dijo "me han pedido hacerlo" ¿Quién? ¿porqué? ¿para qué? La calma comenzaba a transformarse en exasperación, enojo. El sonido de mi celular me sacó de mis pensamientos

-Kurosaki-

-Señor Kurosaki, una disculpa por la demora en contestar, he escuchado sus correos de voz, ya está redactada la notificación de divorcio para su esposa, en el momento que usted decida detonar la bomba no habrá vuelta atrás, su mujer no es tonta, ha sabido mantenerse al margen estos años, solo he logrado un par de fotografías en bares pero no más, yo le sugiero esperar un par de días más para tomarla desprevenida y tener algo bueno, comprometedor. Por el momento no haga algo estúpido. No la provoque y mucho menos continúe en contacto con aquella chiquilla de la que me habló, recuerde señor Kurosaki que se han declarado la guerra, ahora cualquier acercamiento con cualquiera fuera del trabajo lo compromete.

-haberlo dicho antes- suspiré. Me levanté de la cama para vestirme

-¿disculpe?

-olvidalo. Ella no quiere a la niña, solo quiere joderme al quitármela- me encerré en el baño para no despertar a Rukia.

-lo entiendo, ¿su familia está consciente de esto? A partir de la notificación comenzará a buscarla, debe prevenirlos para evitar malos entendidos y por ningún motivo debe permitirle entrar más allá del portón de su casa.

-No, aún no lo saben. No encuentro el momento adecuado

-Pues hágalo antes de que se enteren por ella misma. Por cierto, la notificación necesita su firma y hay algo que quiero mostrarle. Se que ya no es hora pero ¿habrá manera de vernos esta misma noche?

Veo la hora, nueve cuarenta y cinco, le indico el lugar y la hora, debo enfrentar mi pasado que se aferra por quedarse en mi presente, mientras que este, se aferra porque cometa los mismo errores del pasado. ¿Quién dijo que sería fácil olvidar y comenzar desde cero? Al salir veo a Rukia sentada en la cama que aferra la sábana que tapa sus senos con la mano

-¿te vas?- por algún motivo desconfío de ella ¿había estado despierta todo este tiempo?

-Si, tengo unos asuntos pendientes que resolver, vamos vístete, te llevo a tu casa- tome valor y camine junto a ella por mis zapatos. Sentía sus ojos en mí

-si debes irte ya, no te detengo, puedo llegar a casa sola-

-¿qué dices? Olvidalo, vístete que se me hace tarde

-yo, quisiera darme un baño antes de irme, puedes irte antes, no tengo problema alguno

No lo decía pero estaba deshecha por dentro, lo presentía ¿por mí? O ¿por él? ¿Sabrá que es casado Kaien?

-Date la ducha rápido, puedo ser un cabrón por esto pero si mi padre se entera que deje a su tercer hija en un lugar como este terminaré muerto al final del día

Al hacer mención del viejo una sonrisa escapó de su boca, sin descaro alguno se levantó dejando caer aquella tela que le cubría exponiendo aquel cuerpo que deleite minutos antes. Se detuvo frente a mi

-Deberías de ducharte también, no tienes buen semblante- tragué en seco

-escucha Rukia, esto ha sido un error, nosotros no… eres mi empleada-

Decepción fue lo que vi en su cara, entró al baño y escuche la regadera, no era tonta esperaba más de mí pues dejó la puerta abierta. Entré al cuarto de baño por sus prendas, fui sincero al decirle que fui un cabrón por tener sexo con ella pero no podía dejar de ser quien soy, un romántico empedernido y caballero por excelencia. Quizá por eso estaba solo. La puerta de la regadera está semi abierta, dejando ver aquel cuerpo lleno de jabón, no, no tomaría más de aquel estanque. Salí de ahí rápido, no caería de nuevo. Un gemido me alertó, otro gemido y me acerque más, al ver por la puertecilla semi abierta la vi. Estaba de pie, con el agua cayendo sobre ella, mientras repetía lo que le había hecho, no sabía que sería de esas chicas que se daban placer a sí misma. Otro gemido y la desesperación en su mano, me pusieron duro, salí del baño. No estaba bien esto

 **Rukia**

Estaba asustada, la cara de Ichigo era de enojo, cuando me tomo fuerte del brazo y me aventó dentro de la ducha, esperaba un golpe por parte suya, segundos después sentí agua caer sobre mí, estaba aterrada, volvió a insistir en su respuesta pero mi cabeza no formulaba mentira alguna, Ichigo no podía saber que mi hermano quería esa información. Me aprisiono en la pared, podía sentirlo duro, excitado igual que yo lo estuve minutos antes, cuál experto se tratase me tomó del cabello y pude sentirlo recorrerme con su mano y detenerse en mi entre pierna, cielos, no podría describir lo bien que se sentían sus dedos explorar en mí, a pesar del agua fría mi cuerpo ardía poco a poco, por más que intentará ignorar aquella sensación de sentir algo en mi interior pero ser consciente que su miembro no era cómplice de, me avergonzaba pero disfrutaba de ello, mi cuerpo comenzó a experimentar un choque eléctrico que me recorrió desde las puntas de los pies hasta la punta de mis manos, adrenalina sentía concentrarse en mi vientre y un temblor explotar dentro de mí, la respiración era entrecortada, ¿de quién? No lo sabía, si era la mía o la suya, sin previo aviso sentí la deliciosa intromisión del miembro de Ichigo, la fricción de su cuerpo con el mío y la dureza en los tirones de mi cabello me llenaba de excitación, estaba siendo sometida por el chico bueno de la empresa, era un momento de atesorar. Al terminar mis pies temblaban, el agarre de su mano se detuvo. Mi ser quería más, Kaien siempre fue tierno conmigo, era Kaien pero esta fase masoquista de Ichigo me invitaba a sentir más. Me gire, sus ojos cerrados ante el chorro de agua y aquella cara madura me decían que el ceño fruncido no desaparecería pues era parte de él. Me acerque tomando su cuello obligándolo a besarme, al sentir sus manos en mis nalgas me subí a él, sus besos son tan lentos y los míos desesperados que una batalla por tomar las riendas del ritmo me hacen aferrar mis manos a su cara para evitar que se separé de mí.

Con él me pierdo de lo que ocurre alrededor, siento la frescura de la cama en mi espalda. Vuelve a bajar sus besos a mis senos.

-¿Me dirás lo que buscabas?

Insiste pero soy solo suspiros y gemidos. Sus manos recorren nuevamente mi cuerpo, la habilidad de sus dedos me sorprende. Sus fuertes brazos me levantan y ahora estamos cara a cara y la sensación de él dentro de mi es mucho mejor, el roce de sus caderas con las mías me decía que no tardaría mi orgasmo, sentir sus manos en mi espalda y mi cabeza al arquearme ofreciéndole mi pecho me daban la seguridad de explotar sin restricción alguna. Mis manos se aferraron a su espalda al sentirme en la cima. Su mano se cerró tomando un mechón mío y obligándome a ver el colchón, un asalto nuevo me esperaba, podía sentirlo dentro mío pero estaba inmóvil, intente voltear a verlo pero su mano apretó más fuerte su agarre provocando un gemido mío, ante mi sorpresa me sentía excitada.

-habla ahora kuchiki-no se rendiría pero mi mente solo se concentraba en sentir cualquier movimiento suyo. Estático

-me lo han pedido, me pidieron hacerlo- escupí mi respuesta en espera de mi recompensa, nada y comencé a moverme, si no empezaba él, lo haría yo. Soltó su agarre de mi cabeza para aprisionar mis senos con sus manos. La rica danza de caderas comenzaba.

.

.

.

El tono de un celular me advertía que no estaba sola, una voz varonil me lo confirmaba, intenté ignorarlos pero el sueño se esfumó, al abrir los ojos me tomo un par de segundos reconocer dónde estaba, Ichigo, había estado con Ichigo de la manera en la que nunca imagine, había hecho realidad lo que tanto le había sugerido y su familia esperaba que sucediera. Una daga de decepción se enterró en mí al ver que aún con Ichigo el otro lado de la cama estaba vacío, al parecer estaba escrito que siempre sería así, estaba destinada a estar a lado de hombres con una vida hecha y atados a otra persona. ¿me habrá dejado aquí? La puerta del baño se abrió y él estaba vestido.

-¿te vas? - pregunté lo obvio pero su respuesta enterró más aquella daga. Era un hecho que no le gusto estar conmigo. Sin embargo yo disfrute cada segundo, cada caricia. Inventé una excusa para que me dejase sola, pero no me dejaría ¿Cómo puede ser él mismo de antes cuando tuve su boca en mi entrepierna? El recuerdo me hizo temblar, cuando me recordó el título que su padre me inculcó me dio una esperanza, tal vez pueda hacer justicia por cuenta propia para mantener el título. Me puse de pie esperando que volviera aquella tensión sexual. Nada. Lo ignoré y deje la puerta del baño abierta, no vino tras de mí, abrí la regadera y deje la puertecilla de cristal semi abierta, para que pudiera verme si acaso el vapor empañaba los cristales. Lo oí en el cuarto pero no vino a mi encuentro. Me rendía, a diferencia de la madre de su hija mis senos era pequeños, las curvas de mis caderas no eran tan marcadas y mi estatura me impedían siquiera pensar en compararme con ella. Al recordar sus manos en mí, lo deseaba, sin embargo lo había dejado claro, fuimos un error, mi mano bajo simulando sus dedos expertos, mis movimientos eran vacilantes pero al imaginar que era él me hizo gemir. La inexperiencia era reflejada en mi mano torpe. Otro gemido, no vendrá pero quería repetir la experiencia cuando el recuerdo era fresco.

La sensación no era la misma pero en mi cabeza las secuelas de sus caricias y mis orgasmos me hacían creer que era él. Otro gemido y la desesperación se apoderaba de mí. Frustración, mi mano no era él.

Me detuve, lágrimas picaban en mis ojos, no era yo digna de él. Cerré el grifo, al abrir por completo la puerta de cristal Ichigo estaba de pie recargado en el marco de la puerta con una toalla en la mano

-¿qué crees que hacías?- deje de respirar

-hacer ¿qué?- iba a tomar la toalla de su mano pero se me irguió dando la vuelta y cubriéndome desde mi espalda con ella

-Eso no se hace así- me abrazo con la toalla -¿quieres que te enseñe?- sus manos detrás de la toalla se unieron en mi entrepierna, su boca susurró en mi oído, gemí en respuesta, tomo mis manos y las juntó, la excitación me hacía removerme -quieta o no te dejo aquí- me queje pero me detuve, tomo mis dedos y comenzó a moverlos como los suyos me habían tocado antes, mi cabeza rememoraba mis movimientos instruidos por sus manos- si encajas tus uñas te lastimarás, usa las yemas de tus dedos- hice lo que me dijo y mi excitación explotó más rápido de lo que deseaba. Al estabilizarme lo oí decir -muy bien- tomo otra toalla y me cubrió la cabeza -tu ropa esta en el cuarto- volteé a verlo, la seriedad en su cara me sorprendía, abrí un poco la toalla para ver su reacción al verme deseosa por más, su respuesta fue un apretón de mandíbula -oye, eres una chica no un animal para que te marquen así- acarició mi clavícula señalando la marca oscura que Kaien había dejado la otra noche en mí, salió dejándome sola frente al espejo, sentí mi cara arder.

Al salir Ichigo entregó la llave y aquella pelirroja le sonrió insinuantemente, para desgracia suya, él apenas apartó la vista del celular, una mirada fugaz se escapó en dirección mía y lo único que pude hacer es morder mi labio mientras le cerraba el ojo, aquella chica se sonrojo con una fuerza como si acabase de presenciar nuestra aventura fugaz.

-¿a quién le sonríes así?- Ichigo me alcanzó en la puerta, solo pude negar, pues a mi memoria vino aquella broma con esa pelirroja -vamos ya que se ha hecho noche

El transcurso hacia mi casa fue rápida y en un silencio que amortiguaba mis pensamientos, cuando se detuvo frente a mi casa detuvo mi mano cuando desabroché el cinturón de seguridad

-Rukia, esto fue un error, muy grave error, por favor olvidemos esto y sigamos adelante, será mejor si evitamos vernos fuera del trabajo-

Ichigo tiene una habilidad para elevar mi autoestima y dejarlo caer hasta el suelo en cuestión de segundos que solo puedo asentir con la cabeza y terminar de salir del auto, esta noche la soledad en mi habitación me golpeaba a la realidad, ningún hombre me amará por mí en lugar de mi cuerpo.

.

.

.

Desperté abrumada, la oscura habitación se veía tan vacía y yo tan sola, todo lo que podía recordar era a Ichigo decirme que había sido un error, yo era un error. Me bañe y aliste para ir al trabajo, me sentía cansada y harta.

Al llegar al banco algunas almas perdidas ya estaban trabajando, entre ellas las de Ichigo y Matsumoto, ¿Cómo debía actuar ahora con Ichigo? ¿lo notaría Matsumoto? Ambos estaban hablando, él como siempre en su escritorio y Mat sentada frente a él. Me acerque a ellos y para sorpresa mía como cómplices se susurraban.

-¿estás seguro de hacer eso?

-Buenos días- salude a Matsumoto y ambos se callaron -¿todo bien?

-Claro, Ruki ¿qué haces tan temprano aquí?- Mat se volteo a verme mientras Ichigo esquivó mi mirada. Imbécil

-¿acaso estas con alguien? - Ichigo bufo y se levantó de su lugar dejándonos solas

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-se te nota feliz últimamente y llegaste antes de tu hora- sonrió. Bueno Kaien no se comporta como un idiota al igual que Ichigo, quizá al aceptar que mantengo un amor prohibido pueda aclarar mis sentimientos

-si, pero no está soltero-

-Rukia kuchiki ¿sales con un hombre que ya tiene chica? Debes decirme ahora mismo de quién se trata ¿lo conozco? ¿trabaja aquí? No me digas que es Ashido. - sus preguntas me hacen reír

-basta ya. No te lo diré-

Caminé a mi lugar, el ver el lugar vacío de Orihime me hizo darme cuenta que le había traicionado, traicione a Kaien, me traicione a mí, nos traicione a los tres.

-en la tarde debemos hablar, no puedes dejarme así Rukia-

-de acuerdo- ignoré su amenaza, dicho esto Rangiku regreso a su lugar pues su jefe acababa de llegar

Para cuando Orihime llegó no tuve el valor de verle a la cara directamente, vaya amiga que soy. Con la suerte que me cargo detrás de ella Kaien tan sonriente me guiño un ojo y fue directo hacia Ichigo, él no se inmuto, claro no esperaba que lo hiciera pues Ichigo desconoce mi relación con Kaien, de ser lo contrario ¿tendría el valor para tratarlo igual?¿Si los hombres engañan a su amigo con su novia su amistad se vería afectada, se odiarían por el resto de su vida o lo dejarían pasar?

Un suspiro salió de mi boca y el gerente general del banco entró por la puerta principal. Todos nos sorprendimos

-buenos días muchachos. Es una alegría verlos hoy y decirles que ha habido movimientos en la empresa. Por favor permítanme presentarles a la nueva gerente de esta unidad. Un cordial aplauso a Senna Blank

Las puertas del banco se volvieron a abrir dejando ver a la esposa de Ichigo, mi corazón se alteró y voltee a ver a Ichigo, su seriedad y falsedad en sus aplausos disfrazaban lo enojado que estaba, viendo más allá de él, Matsumoto también le veía fijamente. A mi memoria llega el recuerdo de Rangiku diciéndome que Ichigo era padre soltero. Rangiku conoce el pasado de Ichigo y no me lo había dicho. Regresó la vista a esa mujer y le sonríe descaradamente a Ichigo.

-gracias a todos, espero que nos llevemos bien- sin más paso por la puerta de empleados directo a la sala de juntas con el gerente general

La cara de Orihime estaba descompuesta. Me acerque a ella y le ayude a sentarse

-¿estas bien?

-lo he perdido definitivamente- susurro, ante su declaración me sentí mareada. Era la cruda verdad. Pero ¿de ella o la mía?

-debes de intentarlo- no supe si lo dije para ella o para mi

-no puedo-

El gerente general salió de la junta y llamó a Unohana, Kaien y por último a Ichigo, al ver en dirección de él, Rangiku se le veía reprochándole ¿qué ocurría el día de hoy? Los tres jefes se encerraron con "la nueva gerente" y gerente general. Orihime se levantó directamente al baño, seguramente a llorar. Mientras tanto yo no iba a esperar a la hora del almuerzo, interrogaría a Rangiku ahora. La tomé del brazo y la guie a la cafetera

-Hey ¿qué pasa contigo?- se zafo de mi agarre

\- ¿qué pasa contigo?- respondí de regreso -¿porqué está la bruja de Ichigo aquí?

-¿te refieres a Ichigo?- me miró acusadoramente

-no trates de pasarte de lista conmigo Matsumoto, se que sabes más de lo que intentas ocultar, tú también te sorprendiste al verla llegar.

-él hombre con el que sales ¿es Ichigo?

-¿qué? No

-entonces ¿Cuál es tu preocupación?

-curiosidad y porque me cae mal

-pero si no la conoces

-claro que la conozco, no del todo pero la he tratado y la detesto

-¿cómo la has tratado? Ella acaba de llegar del extranjero. Es más ¿qué sabes de ella e Ichigo?

-ayer estuvo aquí y no la tolero. Pero no se si no la tolero por el hecho de saber que es su esposa o porque tiene un genio de la chingada

-¿Cómo te enteraste que están casados? Cariño eso se llama celos y mejor que no te oiga Orihime. ¿ayer? ¿domingo? ¿qué hacías en domingo aquí?

-Ichigo volvió a castigarme por mis errores y me obligo a venir, cuando llegue estaban discutiendo y de la nada dijo "quiero el divorcio Kurosaki" después estuvieron revisando contratos y documentos, no la soporte-

-Suena a que realmente lo dijo ella. Espera ¿estuvieron aquí revisando contratos? ¿cuáles?

La lleve a los archiveros dónde guarde esos contratos pero estos ya no estaban. Rangiku se quedó esperando, yo no le encontraba explicación. El jefe Hitsugaya llamó a Rangiku y esta me miro reprochándome, yo me quede con la esperanza de encontrarlos en otros cajones, nada. Esto era raro. Las fotos que tomé, rápido saque el celular y encontré los mismos nombres de los contratistas de las fotografías y los contratos desaparecidos, le envíe un mensaje a mi hermano que pasaría con él esta tarde y necesitaba un detective privado. Como siempre solo respondió con la hora en la que me necesitaba.

 **Hanataro**

Lo he confirmado, Rukia sale con el jefe Ichigo, ya han pasado un par de meses desde que le confesé mis sentimientos y ella los rechazó, aquella daga que se clavó en mi corazón aquel día que escuche al jefe Kaien y al jefe Ichigo hablando del hotel había permanecido recio en la herida. A pesar de todo aún tenía una esperanza de que aquello fuese diferente, que realmente no fuese él quién ganó su corazón. Ayer por la tarde me refugié de la lluvia en una cafetería, los vi entrar a un hotel que estaba enfrente, no los hubiera notado de no haber sido por la chica que me acompañaba. Después del rechazo de Rukia conocí de una manera extraña a Nell, me agrada mucho, no salimos en plan de novios pero tampoco somos amigos, solemos hablarnos del trabajo y de vez en cuando me besa y le correspondo. Tenemos citas pero no hay nada más allá, soy demasiado moralista como para tener sexo casual con ella o cualquiera.

-¿no quieres mejor refugiarte en otro lado?

-¿qué otro lado?- con la cucharilla que removía el café señaló enfrente y fue ahí que los vi, entraron juntos a ese hotel. Pase dos horas hablando con Nell antes de irnos de ahí y en ningún momento los vi salir.

Hoy que han presentado a la nueva gerente parece ser que no es del agrado de algunos y algo me dice que tiene relación con el jefe de seguros. Orihime por poco y se desmaya al verla entrar para después ir al baño, ahora que salió parece ser que lloró. Mientras que Rangiku, Rukia y aquella nueva integrante del banco fijaron su mirar en el jefe. No se que pensar del todo en eso. Pues para ser honesto quizá sean imaginaciones mías.

.

.

.

Son las tres de la tarde y hasta ahora ha acabado aquella junta en la que estaba mi jefa, cobranza y seguros con el gerente general y la gerente. Recibo un mensaje de Nell para comer juntos y acepto. Al salir me encuentro a Rukia y Rangiku quienes vienen de regreso. Ella me saluda con una sonrisa y mientras Rangiku me ignora y continúa hablando alcanzando a escuchar su conversación

-¿y qué pasará ahora? Los cónyuges no pueden estar juntos en una misma unidad-

-Pues ahora que ella tiene el puesto de gerente es más fácil que cambien a Ichigo, más aún con lo que ocurre-

Así que eso es, no estaba loco, Ichigo está casado con la nueva gerente, una parte de mí se alegra, la otra siente pena por Rukia. Llegó al encuentro de Nell, me mira sonriente, deja el celular a un lado y me presta atención, me agrada estar con ella

-¿qué tal el trabajo?

-No muy bien, acaban de nombrar a una chica gerente

-¿una chica? ¿y él anterior?

-si, una chica. No lo se, los más cercanos a los jefes dicen que fue por intento de fraude.

-¿fraude? ¿con qué?

-no lo se ¿ya pediste de comer?

-deberías saberlo, no cariño ni siquiera me han traído una carta ¿puedes ir por una? Aún no me atienden y llevó rato aquí

Me levante por la carta y al ver a una mesera decidí ir reclamarle

-disculpa, mi acompañante lleva un rato aquí y no le han llevado la carta

-Disculpe señor ¿Quién es su acompañante?- señale a Nell quién estaba de espaldas a nosotros

-pero la señorita ya comió

-¿Qué?

-Si llegó aquí desde hace como hora y media, comió con un señor.

-¿está segura?

-si, incluso pagó la comida de ambos y dijo que esperaba a alguien más pero pidió que no le molestáramos cuando llegase la persona

-gra… gracias. Me llevo la carta y por favor no le mencione nada

Me sentí desilusionado, ¿porque mentiría? Quiero creer que encontró a un nuevo amor que le de lo que mi personalidad conservadora no me permite. Cuando me acerco escucho que habla por teléfono con alguien

-no me dijo el nombre pero es una chica. Ni siquiera está consciente de los contratos falsos. Parece ser que Ukitake se dio cuenta antes. Aún no entiendo que ganas con que interrogue a un simple empleado, sería más eficiente si seduzco alguno de los jefes involucrados. - mi corazón palpitaba -tengo que colgar- fingí acabar de llegar

-lo.. Lo siento, no había disponibles ¿qué te pido de comer?

-gracias cariño pero estoy a dieta, come tú, este cuerpo no se mantiene comiendo en exceso

Me decepcione de ella, me enoje con ella, me enoje conmigo. Ya no podía ser débil. Ya no permitiría que me rompan el corazón

 **Rukia**

Se que no debía pero al ver que Ichigo no salía de la junta decidí actuar. Le pedí a Orihime que fuera primero a comer, ¿mi excusa? Tiene mal semblante, no pone peros y cuando nadie me presta atención voy a la computadora de Ichigo, mi corazón está tan acelerado que podría jurar me daría un paro cardiaco, por suerte no tiene password, el escritorio de su ordenador es un caos de carpetas con fechas en lugar de etiquetas, no tengo idea de que buscar exactamente, entró a sus documentos y esta peor, vuelvo a salir, estoy de nuevo en el escritorio e intento recordar las fechas de los contratos, volteo a ver mi escritorio y mi celular está ahí, no puedo ir y volver, una carpeta llama mi atención trae la fecha de ayer y la abro, tiene escaneados los mismos contratos que busque y aquellos que fotografíe en casa de Ichigo, a estos se le suman, pagarés, cuentas de cheques, pagos de indemnización, hay más de tres contratos que ya tienen la indemnización, oigo la risa del gerente general, imprimó todo pero los nervios me traicionan, mis dedos torpes eliminan unos archivos y debo regresa todo a su lugar, voy a la papelera y veo que está repleta de archivos con números como nombre ¿porqué eres así Ichigo? Ordeno por fecha y recuperó los primeros archivos, me salgo y corro a mi escritorio dónde está cerca la impresora. El gerente general salió a atender una llamada, apenas si respiro y él vuelve a la junta.

Al regresar de comer Orihime, voy directamente por Rangiku y la llevó a rastras a comer. Mi curiosidad siempre será la que me haga mover montañas

-Muy bien kuchiki ¡suéltame ya!- me ordenó después de una cuadra lejos del banco -Se que quieres que hable pero no lo haré hasta que lo hagas tú.

-¿qué?

-¿Qué relación tienes con Ichigo? - ante su pregunta el recuerdo de él diciéndome que fuimos un error, que debería olvidarlo todo. Me da una realidad

-ninguna fuera de un jefe y su subordinada- me estudia la cara y parece que me cree

-¿Qué quieres saber?- ya no estaba del todo segura, ante mi silencio suspiró y comenzó a hablar -tú sabes que soy más grande que tú e incluso que Ichigo. ¿verdad?- solo asentí con la cabeza -Bien, Senna es hijastra de uno de los inversionistas que apoyó en la creación del banco, ella se vio obligada a entrar a trabajar por gustarle despilfarrar el dinero, su padrastro le dijo que las tarjetas serían canceladas si ella no conseguía trabajo, así fue que ella ingresó a la Soul Society. Por ser la hijastra tenía trato especial y justo en sus largas vacaciones Ichigo fue contratado en la empresa, cuando conocí a Ichigo apenas tenía 18 años, entró a trabajar a la empresa como cajero por rebeldía contra su padre, desde joven fue apuesto y yo aún no me casaba- comenzaba a asustarme por lo que estaba escuchando, no estaba segura de querer saberlo pero tampoco tenía el valor para interrumpirla - desde que llegó a la unidad comencé a llevarme bien con él, como sabes es lo único que nos queda cuando la empresa te absorbe en tiempo y horario. Él había tenido varias aventuras con chicas de la empresa pero nada serio hasta que conoció a Senna, en ese entonces pensé que era una chica buena intentando explorar el mundo pero que equivocada estaba. El padrastro de Senna exigía que fuese tratada como una empleada más y no como la hijastra, así que la volvieron cajera como a él, así comenzaron a salir, yo contribuí a eso, hasta que vi lo mentirosa que era, ella comenzó a decir que trabajaba por las noches en un bar para pagar sus gustos caros, cuando en realidad se iba de fiesta con alguien de la empresa. Ella aprendió a manipularlo, todo salió de su control cuando quedó embarazada, fui la única que supo de su embarazo así como de la incógnita del padre, pues ella era más promiscua de lo que imaginaba, antes de confesarle su estado a Ichigo ella aceptó el puesto de gerente en una unidad en el extranjero. Así fue como su sed de dinero la obligó a separarse de Ichigo sin decirle toda la verdad. Él pensó que sería gerente en otra unidad cercana. Sé que sacrifico mucho para alcanzarla, para estar juntos pero ella simplemente lo abandonó. No paré de buscarla pues sabía de sobra que no tenía dotes de madre, el alcohol y las fiestas era lo suyo, fuese a donde fuese. Una tarde Ichigo me llamo aterrado preguntando por ella, ahí nos enteramos que había dado a luz a su pequeña y la había abandonado en su puerta. Tuve que confesarle que se fue al extranjero por el puesto de gerente, él entendió que nunca lo tomo en serio, así decidió criar a su hija sólo. Después del nacimiento de su bebé los rumores y los fantasmas de ella comenzaron a salir, entre ellos se disputaban la paternidad de la niña un jefe llamado Madarame y otros, hasta que se hizo la prueba de paternidad los problemas cesaron e Ichigo de ser un niño rebelde, fiestero e inmaduro, se volvió casto y un ejemplo "no permitiré que mi hija sea como su madre, por eso no le daré ejemplo alguno que la inicié como tal" decía cada vez que lo invitaba a fiestas

-¿cuándo se casaron?

-eso lo desconozco con exactitud pues fue un secreto, dice Ichigo que un par de mese después de anunciar su noviazgo porque ella lo pidió

El resto del turno me quede con un sabor amargo en la boca, debía de reconocer que era toda una perra la esposa de Ichigo

.

.

.

Al salir del trabajo corrí al banco de mi hermano, la secretaria a penas si me vio entrar y me voceo con mi hermano.

-veo que eres rápida cuando te lo propones ¿Qué me tienes?

-esto fue lo que encontré, parece ser que Ichigo estuvo investigando a la persona de la fotografía pero no le dieron resultados. - le mostré las fotografías -en los tres contratos tiene nombres distintos y por ende su personalidad es otra, investigue un poco y al parecer las cuentas con las que abrió los contratos no tienen fondos y hace poco cobró las indemnizaciones de los seguros, por los años que tenía "pagando" le dieron bastante dinero, pero la realidad es otra, un automóvil lo aseguro como si fuese una casa, otro lo aseguro como si fuese él, una casa ficticia lo aseguro como una casa con un valor de casi 20 mil euros, así fue como se dieron cuenta del fraude. Al cobrar los tres dejaron desfalcado el banco - su cara se descompuso, con urgencia telefoneó a la secretaria

-quiero que me envíes otra vez los videos de seguridad y si alguien quiere cobrar una indemnización de lo que sea avisa al departamento de seguridad, también programa una junta con el departamento de seguros y seguridad.

-¿qué más tienes?- tragó en seco, su urgencia me aterra

-no son los únicos contratos así, existen cuatro más, pero las indemnizaciones no eran tan elevadas, son de años atrás, por lo menos cinco o seis años atrás.

-¿cómo lo están solucionando?

-Eso no lo se, hoy se ha presentado el reemplazo de Ukitake Jushiro. Su nombre es Senna Blank y han tenido una junta por casi todo el día con el gerente general y los jefes de atención a clientes, buró de crédito y por supuesto seguros.

-eso quiere decir que ella es la que se está encargando todo, él dueño del banco no podía mandar a su perro más fiel sino se tratase de algo muy grave. - dijo cerrando la carpeta que le llevé -parece ser que la chica de tu amante promete salvar la empresa.

-¿qué dices?- su sonrisa de superioridad me deja estática

-¿realmente creíste que al Salir de la casa Kuchiki estarías libre de nosotros? Por supuesto que no, desde que llegaste a ese departamento de quinta te he vigilado y he estado más cerca de lo que podrías imaginar, se que un hombre sale de tu departamento en la madrugada, además ¿Cómo podrías explicar lo detallado de tu informe? es obvio que tienes algo con Kurosaki, sólo te advierto que no es digno de una kuchiki entregarse a un hombre casado y con hijos. Sea por información o por placer - se irguió de su silla y caminó hacia mí, yo no podía moverme. Lo sentí apoyar sus finas manos en mis hombros y susurrarme en el oído -más vale que te estés cuidando, no aceptaremos más bastardos en esta familia, de lo contrario es posible que alguien pueda morir - dicho esto salió de su oficina dejándome aturdida.

Salí del banco sin saber a dónde ir, temía llegar al departamento, ¿sería que sabe que estuve con Kaien también? Es cierto que no he prestado atención con respecto a mi seguridad sexual pero… comienzo a aterrarme ¿qué haré si tengo un bebé? No lo dijo tan directo pero ¿será posible que me obligue a perderlo? No, no lo permitiré. Me detengo en un semáforo, sonrió. Estoy dando por hecho algo estúpido, me daría cuenta si estoy embarazada. Paso frente a una farmacia y compro una prueba cacera, estoy siendo paranoica pero el hecho de ser consciente que mi hermano sabe de mi aventura me hace creer que también podría saber si estoy en cinta o no. Él piensa que es Ichigo con quien he estado, eso me da un poco de esperanza por no ser aún más denigrada en la familia. Abro la puerta del departamento con miedo, respiro hondo y me dirijo directamente al sanitario. Pasó un rato antes de siquiera hacer uso de ella. ¿Y si es verdad… qué haré? Tomo valor y la uso. La dejo en la orilla de la bañera y me siento en el otro extremo, muy lejos de ella.

.

.

.

Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo, en las ventanas puedo ver que ha oscurecido y yo aún no me atrevo a ver el resultado, no me siento preparada ni siquiera capaz de cuidar de un bebé, salí de la universidad para trabajar e irme de las riendas de los kuchiki pero ni así he podido protegerme de mi familia menos podré proteger a otro. ¿Qué estoy haciendo con mi vida? Debo afrontar esto a toda costa, sea cual sea el resultado debó terminar la carrera. Me pongo en pie y sin vacilar levantó la prueba para visualizar el resultado. Respiro tranquilamente. Negativo. El destino me da una segunda oportunidad. Tomo el celular y busco el número sin registrar de la bandeja de llamadas recibidas. Remarco, el tono suena por tercera vez, escucho su voz

-¿qué ocurre? ¿estás bien?- su voz pausada y tranquila me llena de nostalgia

-perdoname yo… ¿qué harías si estuviera embarazada?- no contesta, sólo puedo escuchar su respiración pesada

-¿lo estás?- su voz sigue intacta

-No, pero ¿Qué harías si lo estuviese? ¿me abandonarías?- mi voz es demandante, nerviosa

-aún eres muy joven para pensar en tener hijos Rukia, debes disfrutar tu juventud antes de siquiera comprometerte con alguien- comienza a decir, su voz suena tan tranquila, podría jurar que si me tuviera enfrente su cara sería tan seria como si de un consejo sobre el desayuno se tratase -si estuvieses en cinta me harías muy feliz, porque seguramente me darías el varoncito que mi mujer no quiere darme, aunque siendo honestos, no me gustaría que tuvieras un hijo con alguien como yo- lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos con tiempo de retraso -¿porqué no te conocí antes? ¿por qué nuestras vidas no se cruzaron antes?

-porque de habernos conocido antes, hubieras conocido a tu esposa en tiempo y forma a como me conociste y este triángulo no podría evitarse-

-no cariño, porqué de haberte conocido antes esta historia se hubiera escrito diferente, no somos un error, ¿sabés porqué? Porque yo me he enamorado de ti Rukia ¿podrás entenderlo?- entré mi llanto comencé a reír por la ironía en sus palabras

-Si, estas enamorado de mí pero estás con alguien más, duermes con otra, estas casado con otra, tienes una familia con OTRA.

-Rukia escúchame- mis sollozos eran cada vez más evidentes -sólo tu y yo conocemos esta historia, nuestra historia, no permitas que nadie se interponga entre nosotros, ni tu hermano, ni mi mujer me harán cambiar de opinión, tú eres especial, tú puedes encender sentimientos en mi que ninguna otra lo hizo- guardo silencio un momento -yo… yo no puedo divorciarme de la noche a la mañana, lo haría pero es complicado para mi- río para mí

-Lo siento, de verdad lamento mucho ponerte en este dilema. No mereces esto

-Rukia- me interrumpió

-Por favor perdóname- le interrumpí y aquellas lágrimas brotaban de mí con un sabor amargo -Pero ya no me busques más.

-pero ¿qué dices?

\- estoy segura que por algún motivo decidiste desposar a Miyako. Y lo que tenemos si es un error.

\- Rukia ¿estás segura de esto?

-Por Dios Kaien eres once años mayor que yo- bufó comenzando a reír -¿y aún así preguntas si estoy segura?

-te pregunto nuevamente ¿estas segura que eso es lo que deseas?- callé dudando

-te lo ruego, por favor no me hagas esto más difícil. Ya decidí terminar mi carrera, no quiero que seamos el talón de Aquiles o la piedra en el camino del otro

Colgué con la esperanza de sentirme mejor, no funcionó. Para evitar sentirme peor, tomé un largo baño en la tina, por dentro deseaba que él siguiera insistiendo que yo era a quién amaba pero ese lado razonable de mi me decía que había hecho lo correcto, dejarlo era lo mejor. Un dilema comenzaba a crecer dentro de mí. En momentos como este me sentía más sola que nunca. ¿Cuándo me convertí en esto? Me había vuelto tan irreconocible para mí que me daba asco a mí misma. Al mover la capa fina de burbujas podía visualizar mi cuerpo desnudo. El orgullo de los Kuchiki me había afectado, me sentía inalcanzable, indignos eran todos y cada uno de mis ex´s sin embargo caí en la decidía y me había entregado a un hombre casado. Yo era mucho para el mundo y ahora era al revés, el mundo me dio la vuelta, ahora era mucho para mí misma. Pasé mis manos por mi cuerpo y me detuve en mi entrepierna, en definitiva había cambiado. Aquellos movimientos en círculos comenzaron torpes pero ante las sensaciones comenzaban a ser expertos. Mi placer era cada vez más intenso, sentía llegar, me oía gemir, me escuché llegar al cielo. El estruendo golpe en la puerta principal me tomó desprevenida. Tome mi bata y caminé a la entrada. Detrás de la puerta mi mayor miedo estaba presente

-¿pero qué demonios?- Kaien tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me beso, un beso profundo y como nunca antes me había besado, sentí su cálida lengua entrando en mí boca y saboreándome, yo estaba estática, solo le sentía sin contribuir con él.

-Quiero que repitas lo que me dijiste por teléfono, vine a asegurarme de que lo hayas dicho tú

-No debes estar aquí, ya te lo he dicho. Te dejo. Así que vuelve con tu familia.- me separé de él

-Tú no puedes dejarme Rukia, ¿sabes porqué? Porque yo soy todo para ti, yo represento para ti todo aquello que no tuviste el valor de hacer o deshacer, así como represento todo lo bueno que te ha pasado. No podrás olvidarme, no tan fácilmente. Soy yo quien te ha hecho vivir detrás de ese apellido noble tuyo.

-no alientes tu propio ego Kaien. ¿Cómo sabes que no hay alguien más? Esa vida detrás de mi apellido como dices solo ha sido detrás de la puerta de mi cuarto.

-Rukia si quieres intentalo, vamos ve con ese alguien, pero ambos sabemos que te rindes con un solo gesto amable por parte mío, un simple acto que refleje amor, un solo beso y te entregas sin darte cuenta. Mi niña aunque tú quieras no me dejas. -dicho esto me besó de nuevo, un beso profundo que me mostró el poder que él tenía sobre mí. Escuche la puerta cerrarse, al tiempo que me guiaba a la habitación

-Esta noche fría te mostraré que ser prohibidos es una ventaja sobre el resto- me susurro al oído. Y yo me gire dándole la espalda, terminaría lo que empecé en el baño, con algo de ayuda.

-solo si me juras que no me dejarás en la madrugada- beso mi mejilla

-te lo juro-

Me despojó lentamente la bata, depositando castos besos en mi cuello, sentir su respiración en mi nuca me erizo la piel. Bajo sus manos acariciando mi vientre a la par que besaba desde mi cadera hasta mi nuca. Poco a poco fue guiándome hasta la cama, en el límite del colchón me incline sobre las cobijas quedando expuesta, ofreciéndome a él. Por algún motivo aquellos castos besos no penetraban en mi piel, ya estaba excitada no necesitaba de su afecto, lo quería dentro mío.

-Vas muy aprisa- su cara me decía que estaba sorprendido

-te necesito ahora- me gire y lo traje a mí.

Le quité aquella estorbosa ropa suya y me concentré en sus manos, lo guíe por todo mi cuerpo y me detuve en mi centro, supo lo que buscaba, aquella deliciosa sensación iniciaba de nuevo

-Sólo has sido mía ¿verdad Rukia?- no le veía la cara pero sabía que media mi reacción

-¿acaso te asusta algo?- comencé mi vaivén de caderas tomó un mechón de cabello y me tiró en el colchón obligando a levantar mis brazos sobre mi cabeza, examinándome en busca de alguna marca delatora, un indicio de mi mentira. Él Kaien tierno se fue, dejando en su lugar a un hombre dominante por primera vez en el tiempo que llevo acostándome con él.

-Si algo me asusta es que te enamores de otro hombre, que te entregues como yo lo he hecho a un hombre invisible ante mí, realmente no sé lo que me has hecho pero en definitiva me asusta perderte.

-A mí me asusta entregarme a ti de esta manera.-

Calló mi boca con un profundo beso, nuestra danza de cuerpos inició lenta y constante, mi mente se concentraba en las sensaciones, hasta ahora había entendido lo placentero que es si juegas un poco con el otro.

.

.

.

Despierto con la sensación de adormecimiento en mi cuerpo, apenas abro los ojos y veo a Kaien apoyado en un brazo observándome

-Eres hermosa- acaricia mi mejilla y besa mi frente -¿qué me has hecho? Me siento tan atraído a ti, tan enamoradizo, no recuerdo la última vez que me sentí así. Disculpa si te desperté. Perdoname si me interpongo en tus metas

-La pregunta es ¿qué me has hecho tú a mí? Aplastas mi orgullo al irte en las madrugadas. Y aún así aquí estás. Para mi pesar tienes razón. No me será fácil olvidarme de ti pero lo digo en serio esta fue nuestra última noche juntos.

-¿La última?

-La última. Kaien estoy segura que esto que siento por ti no es amor y lo que tu sientes tampoco lo es. No puedes decirme lo contrario si tu hija es tan pequeña que podría decir que apenas dejó de usar pañales. Podrás mentirle a tu esposa pero a mi no. No más. Quiero terminar mi carrera y ahora eres una piedra en mi camino.

-Estoy seguro que lograrás terminar la carrera sin mí o conmigo. Deja que lo intente. Dejame enamorarte. No te pondré una mano encima desde ahora con la condición que me permitas quedarme a tu lado. No me cierres las puertas de tu vida- comenzó a besarme el cuello, lo detuve

-No quiero que vuelvas a dejarme chupetones, en ninguna parte de mi cuerpo- su semblante cambió -no soy un animal al que debas marcar. No estoy segura de lo que juegas pero no le pertenezco a nadie. Ni a los kuchiki ni a ti o cualquiera con quién decida acostarme.

-tu piel es muy sensible cariño, tan blanca que apenas si la toco y ya está roja- el tono de su voz me tentaba a decirle que Ichigo había estrujado cada centímetro de mi piel y no había dejado marca alguna -mi intención nunca ha sido marcarte, no lo veas de ese modo.

Me acerco a él en un abrazo, me quedé un rato entre sus brazos hasta que me sofoco, cuando me separé de él, ya dormía profundamente, ahora era yo quien le veía dormir. Todo este tiempo que venía había deseado el momento en el que él estuviera profundamente dormido a mi lado y sin embargo mi victoria me sabe amarga. Me levanté de la cama y me senté en la sala, el sueño se esfumó. Todo lo que creí desear no me es suficiente. Tomé mi computadora portátil para comenzar la búsqueda de mi renacer en la carrera.

Mis ojos se cerraban y el reloj marcaba las tres y media de la madrugada. Cerré mi sesión dispuesta a ir a la cama. Me detuve en el marco de la puerta, Kaien descansaba tan despreocupado, no se había percatado de mi ausencia, parecía un niño al dormir. A penas me acosté a su lado y se giro dándome la espalda. La ironía de la situación me hizo reír, cerré los ojos y lentamente me fue abrazando aquel pesado sueño.

.

.

.

 **Septiembre 30**

Me siento cansada y hambrienta, he comenzado mis clases por las tardes, después del trabajo. No sé exactamente cuanto podría durar así, solo llevó dos semanas y el estrés me vence en tiempo. Apenas duermo. Mi vida cambio de la noche a la mañana, de camino a casa como lo primero que se me cruza y el estrés en el banco contribuye al sentimiento de apetito. He hecho un nuevo trato con Kaien, los viernes nos vemos en un hotel después del trabajo y mi escuela, entre semana se acerca a mí a decirme lo ansioso que esta por besarme. Me reconforta estar con él y me ayuda a dormir.

Ichigo se tomo enserio lo que dijo de actuar como si nada, ahora solo hablamos únicamente del trabajo y no más. Mi parte inocente se siente atraída hacia él pero la perra de su mujer me restriega lo unida que esta a él. Hoy le he visto usar su anillo de bodas. Ichigo no lo usa y por dentro crece una esperanza que es aplastada todos los días cuando Orihime suspira al verlo pasar.

-Kuchiki- san te veo ojerosa ¿te encuentras bien?

-No te preocupes Inoue estoy bien. Empecé a estudiar la carrera de nuevo y entre el trabajo y la escuela, siento que explotaré-

-así que eso es- escucho la inconfundible voz de Ichigo, Orihime se sonroja - Termina tus deberes y podrás irte temprano- si pudiera ver mi cara diría que no cabe más sorpresa y gratitud en ella

-¿lo dices en serio?-

-¿tengo cara de estar bromeando? Te debo horas de trabajo extras. Si terminas antes tus deberes podrás irte más temprano siempre y cuando me avises para cubrirte

-Oh kurosaki-kun eres muy bueno- Orihime no lo dice pero se a puesto celosa -es bueno que Kuchiki- san siga sus estudios ¿no es cierto?

-Claro Inoue, supongo que debería hacer lo mismo- fijo su mirada en mi por un par de segundos y le entrego unos papeles a Orihime -Por favor Inoue ¿podrías hacerte cargo de estos contratos?

-o.. Oh.. Sss… si, yo lo hago- tomo nerviosa los papeles y vio a Ichigo alejarse

-él es muy bueno ¿no lo crees? No se merecía tantos engaños por parte de Senna- la mención de esa mujer me hizo voltear a verla. No recuerdo que Rangiku mencionará a Orihime en su versión de los hechos

-¿tú conociste a la gerente cuando era novia de Ichigo?

-La conocí mucho antes, desde que era becaria de administración-

-Oh es cierto que tu terminaste la carrera. Estas aquí desde que eras estudiante ¿verdad?

-Así es Kuchiki-san, sin embargo cuando supe que era novia de Kurosaki-kun me morí de rabia porque yo la había visto con el jefe Shiba- mi corazón se acelero y un mareo me asalto

-¿El jefe Shiba?- imposible, no podía ser cierto

-Si, el jefe Kaien de buro de crédito sostuvo una aventura con la mamá de la hija de Ichigo cuando eran novios- al escuchar sus palabras mi cuerpo se estremeció de igual manera que si me hubieran vaciado una cubeta llena de hielo.

-¿es… estas segura?- ¿Kaien con esa mujer? Eso debe ser imposible. En mis ojos viajaron por todo el piso en busca de Kaien, justo iba saliendo de la oficina de la gerente mordiendo su labio inferior. Maldito hijo de puta.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chiquitines! lo se no me odien. Se que tarde mucho en actualizar pero tuve problemillas, como saben soy de México y con lo del terremoto y el fin de semestre yo me vi muy ocupada. Pero ya estamos en la recta final. Un capítulo más y se acaba esta historia. Les agradezco infinitamente todo el trayecto, todos los capítulos en los que me acompañaron y por supuesto sus bellos comentarios. Así es amiguitos, dio un giro tremendo la historia y será uno muy grande. sorprendanse. Este capítulo no respondo todas sus preguntas porque el final será abrumador.**

 **A todos mis chiquitines que comentaron, muchas gracias.**

* * *

 **Octubre 4**

Desde el martes que hable con Orihime y me confesó que Kaien fue uno de los amantes de la esposa de Ichigo no he tenido el coraje de verlo a la cara, evito las oportunidades de estar a solas con él en el trabajo, contesto sus mensajes pero no las llamadas no se bien que está ocurriendo por mi cabeza pero ahora se que solo soy una más en su colección de bragas. Para desgracia mía él se convirtió en alguien esencial en mi vida rutinaria. Una parte de mi se siente vulnerable, otra se la está llevando la chingada. No puedo reclamarle sabiendo que no tengo derecho alguno sobre él. Le veo mientras habla con una cajera. Hoy no pienso verle en el hotel, va a quedarse con las ganas de coger.

-¿qué tienes Ruki?- Rangiku apareció de la nada a mi lado, creo que se da cuenta a quién veo

-Ran. Me asustaste. Nada. Estoy bien

-A mi no me mientas ¿Todo bien con tu chico? ¿ya te contentaste con él?- le dije a Rangiku que discutí con "mi chico" el martes que me vio enojada

-si. No. Bueno- Suspiro -me haré del rogar un poco- mordí mi labio para evitar preguntar pero no funcionó. Como siempre mi curiosidad me matará -dime ¿qué sabes de el jefe Shiba?- ella volteo a ver hacia la misma dirección en la que yo lo hacía

-¿Kaien? ¿a qué te refieres?

-¿Qué tan cierto es que está casado y aún así está lleno de amantes?

-¿te gusta?- ni su cara ni su tono de voz es de sorpresa

-quizá me atrae pero nada ocurre. Menos con ese rumor

-no se de dónde escuchaste eso. Pero como amiga te digo que tengas cuidado con él.- iba a preguntar el motivo pero continuó hablando. Se sentó frente a mí sin quitar la vista de él -si bien es cierto que le gustan las mujeres, es imposible decir que realmente esté en aventuras. Es un hombre coqueto eso es todo. Pero no te confíes es un hombre que sabe seducir a quién se deje. Mejor no permitas que pase más allá de sus bromas. Oye ¿vamos a una fiesta esta tarde en casa de un amigo? Irá Ashido… - voltea a verme. Suspiró intentando vanamente en no poner los ojos en blanco

-ya te dije que no es Ashido con quién salgo- comencé a ver el papeleo que debía ordenar

-ok, ok si tú lo dices…- dijo levantando las manos en signo de derrota

-es saliendo del trabajo- me mira midiendo mis reacciones -¿vamos?- muerdo mi labio y analizo las situación. Si no me presento al hotel irá a buscarme al departamento

-de acuerdo voy- no lo dice pero se ha sorprendido. Antes de iniciar mi aventura con Kaien no salía de bares, lugares para tomar alcohol sin parecer una borracha pero nunca había ido con ellos a excepción del cumpleaños de Ichigo.

.

.

.

"Muy bien Kuchiki" me repito mentalmente cuando descubro que su "amigo" no es nadie más que Hisagi. No me llevo mal con él pero tampoco soy muy amistosa con el resto del banco. Me siento nerviosa y un poco arrepentida. Al llegar varios de la empresa ya se encontraban ahí, los que reconocía de cara se sorprendieron al verme llegar, los que no conocía se limitaron a verme como la novata. Me instalé en una de las esquinas de la sala, Rangiku me abandono en el instante que cruzamos la puerta principal. Por primera vez no tenía ganas de beber sola. De mi bolso saqué una cajetilla de cigarrillos comenzando a fumar como loca. El ser la chica seria y de apellido "reconocido" de la unidad los hace verme de forma extraña. Si tan solo supieran que no soy tan diferente a ellos. Mi apellido solo es el título más no la diferencia, antes cada 8 días me encontraba en estado de ebriedad cosa que ni mi familia lo creería

-¿me das uno?- Ashido llega junto a mí, ahora puedo sentirme tranquila, no solo conozco a Matsumoto

-claro. No sabía que fumabas- sonrío

-lo mismo digo- traía en la mano un vaso con lo que parecía vodka

-¿me das un trago? - se sorprendió ante mi pedido

-claro.

Fue a la mesa y preparo uno para mí. Al dármelo en la mano pude detectar el aroma delicioso del whisky. Se que sobrecargó la bebida, de los que sabían de mi existencia miraban de reojo hacia mí pero sin importarme lo que pensarán tome todo de un solo trago y pedí más. Los espectadores miraban sin poder creerlo. Matsumoto quien estaba sentada del otro lado de la habitación se limitó a mirarme y sin decirme nada levantó su copa en dirección mía. Se volteo hacia Hisagi quien está sentado a su lado y puedo ver que le ha dicho algo, seguramente sobre mi. Ashido vuelve con otro vaso y bebo de él de la misma manera que bebí el primero. Pido otro. Mi sangre hierve de coraje. El hecho de verme y sentirme sola hace que me de cuenta el poco amor que me tenía. Me venció, me venció el poco amor que sentía, hacia él. Hacia Kaien ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo y seguir llamándose amigo de… Ichigo? Al pensar en él, mi cuerpo se eriza. No debí arrepentirme al acostarme con Ichigo. Ahora que lo veo desde este lado de la historia, no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho y menos sabiendo que me ha gustado. El alcohol ha provocado un adormecimiento en mi cuerpo habilitando la sensación de ligereza de mis pensamientos junto con mis movimientos. Después de que Ashido me ha hecho bailar con él, me siento mareada a pesar de ser consciente de estar sentada, tomó otro trago, veo a Matsumoto bailar sensualmente con Hisagi, ese acercamiento entre ellos provoca un nudo en mi estómago, busco mi celular. Quiero volver a estar con Ichigo. Con el alcohol en mi cabeza no necesito pensar en mis motivos. Ashido me quita el celular al tiempo que me pone en pie y comienza a moverme al ritmo de la música, intenta ser sensual pero mi cabeza está atiborrada de cabellos anaranjados y unas manos fuertes que me mantienen firme en el encuentro. Comienzo a enlistar los motivos del porque deseo a Ichigo, primer motivo: cuando tuve sexo con él fue por impulso pero en esta ocasión será por el mero gusto de coger. Ashido me hace girar logrando que le dé la espalda, se pega a mí. Segundo motivo: ese gusto hará emparejar las cosas entre los cuatro, la venganza puede ser dulce y placentera. Me alejo de Ashido, ahora puedo ver su cara que sonríe como idiota, también ha bebido mucho. Mi último motivo: porque me gusta. Lo acepto. Solamente bajo la influencia del alcohol me atrevo a aceptar que me atrae Ichigo.

.

.

.

Mi celular lleva dos mensajes de Kaien. El último dice "¿dónde carajos estas?" veo la hora, 11 de la noche, que ironía aún no me llama. Me decepciono y vuelvo el estómago. Imbécil. No tengo idea de que ocurrió conmigo y mis zapatos. Veo el baño en el que me encuentro y ruego porque de lo que esté mojado el piso sea de agua y no orines.

Al salir del baño veo que algunos que se quedaron siguen hablando en la sala. Paso desapercibida por algunos y me adentro en una de las habitaciones. Veo la primer cama y me acuesto en ella. Todo me da vueltas

-Rukia- una voz familiar me levanta de la cama -¿estas bien?

-no- contestó y comienzo a reír

-ven vamos de este lado- me levanta de la cama y lo siguiente que hago es vomitar. Me odio

.

.

.

Me he perdido un gran pedazo de la noche. No se lo que hice pero se que el cuerpo que me abraza en la cama es un hombre. Ichigo, deseo que sea Ichigo. Correspondí el abrazo y la espalda ancha me da un indicio de que los deseo si se cumplen, meto mis manos bajo su playera, quiero que él sepa que lo deseo. Sus manos torpes me indicaron que no era Ichigo, sin embargo no me detuve. Gimo cuando sus manos frías tocan mi piel bajo mi pantalón.

-cállate- le escuche. Mi mente piensa. Ashido

-no quiero

\- tan rezongona como siempre kuchiki. Calla que no estamos solos en la habitación y alguien podría escucharnos. - él es demasiado torpe o alcoholizado

-estoy incomoda-

-¿quieres ir al sillón?- mis deseos carnales me dominan y acepto. Se levanta de la cama y tomando mi mano me guia a la sala

Se sentó en uno de los sillones y entre la oscuridad me desprendo de mis ropas, me siento sobre él a horcajadas y comienzo en busca de placer. Nada. Por más desesperados que son mis movimientos, por más aferradas que estén mis manos a su cuerpo, aquel choque eléctrico alertando a mi cuerpo el venir de mi orgasmo tarda en aparecer, mi mente viaja y solo pienso en una persona, Ichigo, la ignoro intentando concentrarme en las manos torpes que recorren mi espalda, nada, no ocurre nada como si una capa invisible existiera sobre mí, como si Ichigo hubiera impermeabilizado toda mi piel, dónde el único que podría penetrarlo era él, recordar sus caricias hace activar mi interior. Parece ser que fantasear con él será mi recurso para llegar a mi orgasmo. El vaivén de nuestros cuerpos comenzó lento, tortuoso. Al cerrar los ojos centre mi atención en aquellas manos que recorrían mi piel, en mi cabeza expertas, rápido, podía sentirlo en mi interior pero entre mis movimientos salía de mí con demasiada facilidad

-¿ya entro? – su susurro hace que despierte de mi ensueño, comienzo a arrepentirme

-no, deja intentarlo- Tomé su miembro con la esperanza de tener alguna experiencia nueva- sólo un poco más- no tiene caso esto. Una luz en la oscuridad hace que detenga en seco. Mi teléfono. Comienzo a vestirme arrepentida de lo que estaba haciendo.

-vamos olvídate de el- Ashido se acercó a mí.

-no te acerques- que puta me siento

-¿estás loca acaso?- me tomo del brazo obligándome a voltear a verlo

-Más vale que la sueltes- oigo la voz de Rangiku, suspiro, interrumpió en el instante perfecto

-no cometas una idiotez que te cueste una paliza- la voz de un hombre en la habitación me sorprende, entre la oscuridad no logro verle la cara

-no se metan- Ashido se defiende y aquella figura desconocida se acerca a él.

-ya basta- digo al ver el número de Ichigo como llamada perdida, me asusto. Llamo de regreso

Rangiku me conduce a la habitación nuevamente y la voz de Ichigo se oye detrás del teléfono.

-¿Dónde estás y qué carajos estás haciendo?- por un segundo pienso en pedirle perdón por intentar coger con alguien que en definitiva no era él.

-Estoy con Rangiku- su respiración pesada se oye constante, esta enojado

-¿estás en un lugar seguro?-

-si- digo y me retracto en el segundo siguiente -no- suspira profundo

-¿puedes pedir un taxi?-puedo pero quiero verlo

-no- intento con voz fingida -¿puedes venir por mi?-

Ruego porque no me rechace. Acepta y me pide enviarle una notificación de mi ubicación. Al colgar hago lo que me pidió y veo mi bandeja de llamadas, tres de Kaien y una de Ichigo. En los mensajes apenas y abro la bandeja y me siento mareada y avergonzada. Le he enviado varios mensajes a Ichigo diciendo "te necesito" "quiero sexo" "siento mis bragas húmedas" "maldita sea quiero coger contigo" mi vocabulario tan florido me hace regresar a mi niñez y escuchar a mi abuelo decir -esa no es la manera correcta de expresarse de una señorita y mucho menos de una Kuchiki-

Comienzo a arrepentirme de querer verlo. ¿qué cara pondré al verle? Quizá me de lo que quiero. A él. Recibo un mensaje de él "llego en 20 minutos, alístate" me sonrojo, ese lado adulto suyo hace que desconozca al chico joven, serio, que es un desastre y a veces inocente del trabajo.

-Rukia- Matsumoto está detrás de mí y me mira reprochándome, apenas la visualizo por la luz que entra de la ventana

-me voy- comienzo a buscar mis cosas -¿haz visto mis zapatos?

-Estas loca si crees que te dejaré ir así- me detengo en seco -¿quién viene por ti?

-no te incumbe- digo molesta. Continúo buscando. Encuentro mi bolsa, creo que esta todo

-¿te irás con ese bastardo que te hizo hacer esto?

No contestó y sólo me encierro en el baño, sigo descalza mis jeans están mojados. Me miro en el espejo e intento aliviar ese sentimiento de asco. Mis ojos están negros por el rímel corrido, humedezco mi cara con la esperanza de quitar esa apariencia. Parece funcionar. Rangiku entra al baño y cierra la puerta detrás de ella. La veo por el espejo

-Rukia se honesta conmigo. Por lo que vi pensé que Ashido y tú…- levantó la mano con la esperanza de que no lo diga. Si no se dice en voz alta podría engañar a mi subconsciente desorientado a pensar que fue solo un sueño erótico.

-Matsumoto te lo dije, Ashido y yo no somos nada, lo que viste…-

-lo sé- me interrumpe, clavó mi vista en sus grisáceos ojos por el espejo -tu celular no paraba de sonar. Se que llamaste a alguien. Ashido y yo te escuchamos - mierda. Suena mi móvil. Es Ichigo y me salgo del baño -Rukia-

-no me sigas- solo pude decir y corrí con la esperanza de que no viniera tras de mí.

El aire fresco me reconforta y subo al carro de Ichigo. No parece enojado, me mira de pies a cabeza.

-no preguntes, por favor, mejor vámonos -

Me mira una vez más y arranca el motor. Intento no voltear hacia la casa pues no se que haría si veo que saben de quién es el carro. Esta callado y lo agradezco, no tengo ánimo de ser reprendida. Se detiene en un semáforo, voltea a verme y no tengo el valor de verlo a la cara, miro directo al frente. Sin descaro alguno mete la mano dentro de mi pantalón y puedo sentir sus largos dedos examinar mi entrepierna. Cierro los ojos al sentirme excitada, se detiene y saca su mano. El resto del camino quedamos en silencio. Estamos a unas cuadras de mi departamento y se que sólo me dejará y se irá. Me hago la dormida. Se que nos detenemos y siento sus manos quitarme el cinturón de seguridad.

 **Ichigo**

Después del trabajo visitó al abogado. Kempachi parece ser un hombre demasiado arrogante para la profesión que ejerce. La última vez que hable con él fue cuando pase la tarde en un hotel con Rukia. Después de escucharla gemir en el baño, cancele mi cita con él. Ahora que mi mujer está en el banco no me deja respirar, me pidió el divorcio pero aún en su retorcida cabeza piensa que podrá regresar a mí. La otra tarde le vi usar su anillo de matrimonio. Perra. Al llegar al lugar de la cita me lleve una gran sorpresa al verlo, fue la primera vez que nos presentamos en persona, un hombre mayor, arrogancia es lo que pinta por donde lo voltees a ver.

-Señor Kurosaki- se levantó de la mesa al verme llegar -Kenpachi Zaraki- me extendió la mano al tiempo que me mostraba su blanca dentadura detrás de una sonrisa lobuna.

-Un gusto conocerlo- estreche su mano. Nos sentamos

-iré al grano señor Kurosaki- de su portafolio saco un sobre manila. Saco fotografías. En fracción de segundos deje de respirar -¿conoce usted a este hombre?- me extendió la fotografía. Mostraba a Senna con un hombre de facciones maduras y de lentes.

-no- me mira como si fuese mentira

-¿seguro? la fotografía es de hace cinco años- no comprendía -ese es el hombre que le ofreció el puesto de gerente del banco en Cincinnati a su mujer- esa perra. No se porque pensé que subió por sus propios méritos en lugar de sus nalgas.

-Estoy completamente seguro que no lo conozco. No lo he visto en mi vida. ¿porqué debería conocerlo? ¿porqué me muestra esta foto de hace cinco años?- le entrego la fotografía y él la guarda de nuevo en el sobre

-le pregunto porque este hombre no tiene relación alguna con los altos mandos del banco en el cuál ambos trabajan- mi mente no comprendía -Este hombre le enseño todo lo que tenía que saber para llegar a ser gerente, mi teoría es que le metió la idea de postularse para ser gerente en el banco a las afueras del país por este otro motivo- del mismo sobre saco otra fotografía -este es el mismo hombre pero con diferente apariencia y diferente compañía- En la foto se veía a Miyako, la esposa de Kaien más joven mientras que él susodicho, ya no traía lentes y el peinado era otro. -¿Reconoce a su acompañante?- asiento con la cabeza incapaz de hablar - esta fotografía es de hace seis años y esta -me mostro otra fotografía -es la misma persona recientemente -Sus facciones no habían cambiado mucho en cambio Miyako se le veía más madura.

-no lo comprendo ¿este hombre…?

-esperaba que usted me lo dijese. Aún es un desconocido para el detective que trabaja para mí. Pero descubrió que tiene conexión con su esposa y la otra mujer que, con franqueza es la esposa de uno de los amantes de su mujer.

-Esperé… ¿Senna aún se acuesta con el marido de esta mujer?- coraje comenzó a crecer dentro de mí. Sólo podía pensar en alguien

-no esta confirmado pero desde que llego su esposa a la ciudad. Se le han visto juntos en una cafetería cerca del centro de la ciudad. Además el detective obtuvo fotografías de las cámaras de seguridad del aeropuerto y fue él quién la recibió al llegar.

Malditos hijos de puta. Si no estaba cabreado antes ya lo estaba. Kempachi noto mi enojo. Me miró examinándome

-¿esta usted seguro que no conoce a ese hombre?- por algún motivo sus facciones me eran familiares

-no, no lo conozco. Pero si conozco al amante de Senna y esposo de esa mujer-

-bien. Entonces no hay más que decir, seguiré esperando que el detective encuentre el lazo entre ese par.- suspira y termina su café de un trago. -Señor Kurosaki siendo honestos su mujer es una perra por todo lo que me ha dicho el detective y usted, sin embargo a partir de que el hombre de la fotografía se le empezó a ver en su vida comenzó a volverse discreta. Con su vida en rectitud desde entonces y por el salario, a pesar de haberla abandonado un juez buscará la manera de darle la custodia si no encontramos algo bueno en su contra.- se puso de pie dispuesto a marcharse -porque siendo francos señor Kurosaki, usted pasa más tiempo en el trabajo que en su casa.- me dolió escuchar eso

-Ya me encargaré de eso-

Salí de ahí con ganas de matar a Shiba. A Senna y con impotencia contra mi.

.

.

.

La casa se encontraba vacía. Le dije a Papá sobre mi divorcio y el regreso de Senna en la ciudad, como lo recomendó Kempachi. Así que decidió llevarse a mis hermanas junto a la niña a la cabaña que tenía mamá en la frontera limitante del pueblo y el bosque para que pudiera prepararla para la aparición de una madre desconocida sin que se entrometiera su madre en caso de que quisiera verla después de la notificación sobre nuestro divorcio. Ante la soledad que sentía en la casa. Saque una botella de whisky que guarda papá y me serví un trago. ¿Cómo puede ser Kaien tan cabrón para seguir casado con Miyako, intentar seducir a Rukia y coger con la perra de Senna? ¿Cómo puede ser que mi maldita esposa hubiera resultado ser toda una hija de puta después de habernos casado? Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar con mensajes, los ignoré porque seguramente era Kaien o Senna que había sido notificada y quería explicaciones.

Después de la sexta copa me sentía pesado y soñoliento. Me di una ducha, seguía dándole vueltas a la situación. ¿será que Rukia le ayuda a ese par?. Imposible. Kaien sabe bien que me divorciaría de Senna desde que ella me contacto por primera vez. Rukia no buscaba los papeles de mi divorcio, se sorprendió cuando conoció a Senna. Tampoco le ayuda a ella ¿qué buscaba? ¿Quién es ese hombre que une a la esposa y a una de tantas amantes que tiene Kaien?

Al salir del baño por decimá vez suena mi celular. Me acerco tres llamas perdidas de papá llamo de regreso.

-Hey. Mi nieta hermosa no puede dormir sin escuchar la voz de papá- veo la hora 1: 45 am

-no me digas que mi hija sigue despierta cabrón.

-llevo llamándote hace más de dos horas, si hubieras estado cerca del celular lo habrías escuchando.- suspiro porque tiene razón. Un silencio inunda la llamada, detecto el cambio drástico de la seriedad en su voz -Hijo. ¿estas consciente de lo que haces y su consecuencia?

-¿de que hablas viejo? El amor que sentía por Senna se convirtió en un odio atormentado. Mi hija no merece la misma decepción que me llevé cuando conocí como era su madre realmente.

-Sabes que te quiero mucho ¿verdad? Aún cuando seas el más estúpido de mis tres hijos- aquel tono de burla regresó, comencé a enojarme

-si llamaste para reprocharme la soledad en la que vives sin mamá por culpa mía y que he seguido tus pasos por ser un imbécil al tomar mis decisiones. Te ahorro la saliva

-Ichigo- la seriedad y profundidad de su voz me erizo la piel -Yo no puedo culparte por la muerte de Masaki. Ella me gustó desde un principio por ser una persona libre, ajena a lo que dirían de ella. Siempre demostró que podía ser feliz conmigo o sin mí. Esa fortaleza que veía en ella la veo en ti cuando cuidas de tu hija. Lo que pasó no podía evitarse, no cae en responsabilidad de ninguno de ustedes tres hijo. Mi Masaki nunca me lo perdonaría si te culpase de algo como su muerte. Así que por favor si te divorcias de Senna, ofrece tu vida a cambio de la felicidad de mi nieta, de la misma manera que Masaki eligió tu felicidad a mi lado a cambio de la suya. Quiero disculparme contigo hijo si no te había dicho esto antes, ahora que tienes un motivo para pelear es cuando más apoyo tienes, tus hermanas y yo estamos orgullosos de ti. No lo olvides por favor. Sólo llamé para decirte esto y dime por favor que no contestabas el celular por estar haciendo otra nieta para mi

Después de la muerte de mamá, papá no volvió a mencionar lo sucedido. Nadie me culpo abiertamente y eso provoco mi frustración y rebeldía en la adolescencia, hasta que conocí a Senna, esa perra se aprovecho de mi frustración y mi coraje usándome a su conveniencia, yo era capaz de darle todo a cambio de afecto, migajas de amor y sexo. Con la llamada de papá mis lágrimas brotaban paulatinamente con un sabor amargo

-viejo libidinoso ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir tremenda estupidez en un momento como este?

-Si no eres feliz con otra que no sea Senna, no te lo perdonaré nunca. Podrías empezar por voltear a ver lo obvio y formalizar lo tuyo con Rukia

-estas loco. Ya te he dicho que no hay nada entre ella y yo.

Sin saber si escucho mi respuesta, el tono intermitente de la otra línea me avisaba que había colgado. Al mirar el celular me di cuenta que a parte de las llamadas de papá tenía dos llamadas perdidas y siete mensajes de Rukia. -qué oportuna es- pienso. Apenas abrí el último mensaje que recibí y mi corazón se detuvo

 _"carajo contéstame maldita sea quiero coger contigo. Me siento ebria y necesitada."_

Llamó de regreso. Me mandó a buzón y avente el celular. Comencé a vestirme. Esta niña nunca entendería. ¿No son suficientes los problemas con su familia que debe arrepentirse por sus acciones influenciados por los efectos del alcohol? El celular cobra vida y contestó más encabronado que antes

-¿Dónde y con quién carajos estas?

Su adormilada voz me repetía que estaba bien. La dicción de sus palabras me decía que no estaba bajo las influencias del alcohol, pero sé que lo estuvo. Cuando dijo que estaba con Rangiku maldije a esa bastarda. Obviamente no se sentía segura y pedía a gritos sacarla de ahí, le pedí que me enviará su ubicación. Ya estaba en el carro cuando llegó su mensaje con su ubicación exacta. No perdí más tiempo fui por ella.

El rumbo por el que el GPS me dirigía me decía que estaba en casa de Hisagi. Sin importarme si alguien me veía, me metí en calles en sentido contrario para acortar mi camino, no me preocupaba tanto al fin y al cabo eran las dos y media de la mañana nadie en su sano juicio estaría pendiente de un pobre diablo que anda en sentido contrario, aceleré mientras marcaba al teléfono de Rukia, estaba cerca, sentía un coraje tremendo con el simple hecho de pensar que estando ebria alguien podría aprovecharse de ella. Apenas llegue al lugar y al segundo siguiente ella salió corriendo de aquella casa. Cuando abrió la puerta para entrar pude ver que alguien removió las cortinas para tener una mejor visión de la situación. Su respiración agitada al cerrar la puerta me advertía que huía. La examiné rápidamente en busca de un motivo para entrar a golpear a quien sea. Venía descalza. Estaba a punto de entrar a exigir explicaciones.

-no preguntes, por favor, mejor vámonos-

Arranque, ella seguía pálida. Un miedo se sembró en mi interior porque a pesar de tener un carácter de la chingada no dejaba de ser mujer y una muy vulnerable, le mire por el rabillo del ojo su vista estaba perdida en la ventana, su reflejo mostraba lo pensativa, quizá arrepentida que estaba, lo que me provocó indagar si no corrió peligro alguno. Así ese miedo apoderándose de mí razón hizo que en un semáforo me detuviera estirando mi mano hasta ella introduciéndola dentro de su pantalón para ser consiente si había estado con alguien, al sentir mi intromisión se exalto volteando a verme, sin importarme lo que pensará de mi exploré su entrepierna ante mi sorpresa sentí un alivio al descubrir que se encontraba seca a pesar de sus mensajes diciendo que estaba húmeda ante una excitación pero no había indicios de que aquello fuera verdad. Su estremecimiento ante mis movimientos dentro de sus bragas provocó que comenzará a humedecerse, en cuanto escuche un gemido disfrazad de suspiro saque mi mano lo más rápido posible apenas era consiente de lo que estaba haciendo. El resto del camino me quede callado. ¿Qué podía decirle? A fin de cuentas le dije que sería su confidente, regañarla no era una opción. De vez en cuando la miraba por el rabillo del ojo midiendo su ánimo, justo a unas cuantas cuadras de llegar a su casa la vi cerrar los ojos. Cuando me detuve frente a su departamento, la mire detenidamente, fingía, la conocía, sabía que fingía porque la había visto dormir en más de una ocasión, su pecho subía y bajaba en lapsos cortos ante la adrenalina de ser atrapada, a diferencia de cuando duerme que son lentos y de lapsos largos. Le quite el cinturón de seguridad y la vi apretar un ojo. Sonreí. Me estiré para atrapar su abrigo del asiento trasero, esa tarde que estuvimos en el hotel lo dejo ahí y no se lo había dado. Lo coloque encima de ella

-Vamos ya eres adulta, enfrenta tus torpezas. ¿o acaso quieres que te suba cargando hasta tu cama y te sobe la barriga? - abrió los ojos cómo si le hubiera propuesto tener sexo en plena vía publica

-perdoname- me miraba avergonzada -¿te desperté? Los mensajes que te envié…- no había leído más que el último pero si los sacaba al tema me decía que el contenido de ellos eran de la misma magnitud que él último

-ni lo menciones. Sólo leí uno. Y me basta con saber que estas a salvo en tu casa. Ve.- quite el seguro de las puertas

-¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? Es más ¿Cómo puedes ser tan frío después de haber tenido sexo tan candente? Peor aún ¿Cómo diablos logras actuar así después de haberme tocado como lo hiciste hace un rato?-

Me tomo por sorpresa su respuesta. Se le veía enojada. Ante mi silencio salió del carro azotando la puerta. Mi mente solo repetía sus preguntas en busca de las respuestas. La vi detenerse en la entrada de su edificio, el subir y bajar de sus hombros me advertía que probablemente estaba llorando. Salí del carro, por algún motivo odio ver a las personas llorar, en especial si se trata de una mujer y mucho menos si lo provoqué yo. Me fui acercando lentamente

-Oye quisiera disculparme pero seamos honestos no eres una niña. Somos adultos y lo que ocurrió aquella vez ….- Me acerque lo suficiente a ella para corroborar que no estuviese llorando. Su cara agachada rebuscando en su bolsa me decía que algo andaba mal

-creo que perdí mis llaves- levantó su vista a verme. Sus ojos y nariz estaban rojos. Estaba a punto de llorar

-Rukia no es necesario que mientas. Te respeto lo suficiente para saber que fui un imbécil al tener sexo contigo siendo un hombre mayor que tú y más aún siendo consientes ambos de mi matrimonio… fallido- se acerco más a mí sin apartar la vista

-tú… ¿tú aún amas a tu esposa?-

-no. No la amo pero a pesar de ser una perra aún le guardo respeto. Y te tengo respeto a ti porque no mereces ser la segunda en la vida de un hombre aunque la primera no este presente en su vida.

Se mordió el labio, lágrimas comenzaron a caer. Cerré el espacio que me apartaba de ella para secar sus lágrimas de cocodrilo con la mano. Sonrío mientras sorbía su nariz, me tomo por sorpresa cuando apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho. Le abracé, sus sollozos eran más audibles, yo sólo podía acariciar su espalda para tranquilizarla.

-Ichigo- sentí como cerró su puño con mi camisa entre sus dedos, la acerque más a mí

-dime- levanto su cara al tiempo que limpiaba su nariz con la mano

La luz del portón de su edificio iluminaban sus cristalinos ojos violetas provocando que mi corazón se acelerara. Un deseo intenso comenzó a crecer para atrapar aquel carnoso labio inferior suyo

-No miento cuando digo que perdí mis llaves-

-¿segura?- secándose las lágrimas movió la cabeza afirmativamente -deja de llorar por favor- levante su cara para secar sus lágrimas. -vamos sube de nuevo- le abrí la puerta del carro y ella entró.

El resto del camino ninguno de los dos quiso hablar. Por nervios rosaba mi barba con los dedos. Me sentía excitado, como si fuese un adolescente apunto de llevar su conquista a su solitaria casa, porqué sé bien lo que ocurrirá si ella percibe estas ganas de tenerla de nuevo.

Aparque el carro en la entrada de mi casa. Ella se había quedado dormida de verdad. La sacudí un poco para despertarla, ella gimió en respuesta y después abrió los ojos. Aquellos ojos lilas cristalinos que me habían observado antes ahora eran púrpuras.

-hemos llegado. Ponte el abrigo que hace frío- me miro aún desconcertada y miro por la ventana

-¿será correcto que entre a esta ahora y así?- señalo sus pies descalzos

-bueno, no tienes a donde ir y no es como si fuese la primera vez que entras a altas horas de la madrugada ¿porqué sería diferente ahora?

-Tú papá…

-tranquila no esta.- salí del carro, le di vuelta al auto y abrí su puerta. Se veía insegura ¿será que comenzaba a arrepentirse de sus insinuaciones? -sube- me incline ofreciéndole mi espalda -el jardín tiene piedrecillas que pueden lastimarte los pies- se miro un momento los descalzos pies y subió a mi espalda. Cerré la puerta del carro y active la alarma. Camine sin problemas a la puerta principal, su perfume se había opacado por el persistente olor del cigarrillo y el alcohol. La baje para abrir la puerta de la casa, penosa entro perdiéndose en la oscuridad. Cerré la puerta con llave tras de mí. Al girarme pude ver, gracias a la luz de las escaleras, como prestaba atención a mis llaves siendo dejadas en el platón en el buró frente a la puerta.

-no es como si te estuviera privando de tu libertad. La casa esta vacía y el martes intentaron entrar a la casa que esta en la siguiente cuadra

-¿sólo estamos tú y yo?- lo último salió en un susurro, sentía mi excitación crecer.

-ven debes tomar un baño.- la tome del brazo y la arrastre al baño en el segundo nivel

-¿me trajiste a tu casa porque no había nadie? - soltó cuando abrí la llave del agua caliente de la regadera, su voz me decía que al igual que yo estaba predispuesta al sexo

-Rukia, te lo dije. No pienso tocarte de nuevo, te respeto mucho- me volteé a verla con la esperanza de cortar mi excitación con la cara de decepción que provocaría mi comentario. No funcionó

-¿aunque sea yo quien desea ser tocada?- estaba de pie frente a mí, sin quitarme la vista de encima levanto su blusa sobre los hombros y la tiró lejos de ella, acto seguido desabotonó su pantalón y salió de el. Me detuve a verla, dudando si debía aceptar su ofrecimiento.

-Rukia no…- se acerco a mí y me beso fugazmente. Sabía que me arrepentiría después pero la detuve de la cintura obligándola aquedarse cerca de mí, sus suaves labios amortiguaban mi beso desesperado. Su cálida lengua jugueteaba con la mía, podía sentir sus manos aferrarse en mi nuca. Mis manos se aferraron a su cadera para mantener firme y profundo el beso. Sentía mi excitación cobrar vida cada vez más rápido. Mis manos viajaron a sus trasero redondo, apretándolo, estrujándolo. La oí gemir. Me detuve e intente separarme de ella pero ávidamente prenso mi labio entre sus dientes. Me maldije internamente y la aprisione contra el lavabo mientras mis manos viajaban por todo su cuerpo. Sin demorarse demasiado, desabotono mi pantalón haciéndolo caer de mis caderas, se aferro contra mí obligándome a dar un paso atrás entrando en la regadera. El agua caliente se mezclaba entre nosotros. De nuevo mi cabeza pequeña tomaba el control de mis actos, le quite lo que faltaba de ropa apretujando su cuerpo, llenando mis manos de ella, ella no se quedo atrás y me quito la playera, sus manos frías en mi abdomen me trajeron a la realidad

-hasta aquí sacie tu libido. Es lo único que tendrás de mi esta noche- su cara era de sorpresa -ahora bañate o te enfermaras.

Salí de la regadera, me coloque el pantalón de nuevo y tomé sus ropas del piso saliendo del baño con urgencia. Al cerrar la puerta tras de mí tuve que desabotonar mi pantalón y bajar mi cremallera para aliviar mi entrepierna. Fui al cuarto de lavado metí sus ropas a la lavadora. Suspiré ¿qué estaba haciendo? Revisé las puertas y ventanas del piso de abajo para olvidar lo sucedido, subí a preparar el cuarto de visitas, rápidamente aliste la cama y decidí buscarle algo de ropa a mi habitación, no podía permitir que ella anduviera libre y con poca ropa por la casa, ante su recuerdo mi pantalón comenzaba a apretar, en definitiva debía tomar otra ducha con agua fría. Respiré profundo antes salir de la habitación, debía calmar mis hormonas. Sin detenerme para ver si había terminado de bañarse abrí con urgencia latente mi habitación, para mi mala suerte Rukia ya estaba ahí. Veía una fotografía de mí hija que se encontraba en uno de mis burós.

-te duchaste rápido- sólo pude decir en voz ronca, ella volteo a verme, de todas las toallas que había en el baño escogió la más pequeña.

-si. Perdón si entré así sin pedir permiso. Es la única habitación que conozco.- se encogió de hombros.- Ichigo no quiero ser una molestia- vi su intención de deshacerse de aquella diminuta toalla

-no lo eres- rápidamente me acerqué a mi armario para sacar una camiseta y unos pantaloncillos de franela para ella. Al extendérselos me miró asombrada.

-no puedo darte ropa de mis hermanas. No me gusta esculcar entre sus cosas.

-gracias, no hay problema- sonrió al aceptarlos

Me quede de pie frente a ella. Admirando quizá su extrovertido cuerpo.

-si no te molesta ¿puedes voltearte mientras me cambio?- maldita ahora si tiene pudor. Me encerré en el baño de mi habitación. Sin pensarlo dos veces me metí en la regadera, el agua fría hacía que mi sangre latente me diera paz para calmar mi erección que aún tenía vida.

Al salir de la tina me sentía relajado y preparado para verla sin sentir nada. Un golpe en la puerta me alertó, en el segundo siguiente Rukia asomaba la cabeza

-Ichigo- quizá no estaba del todo preparado, aguante la respiración al ver que solo traía puesta la camiseta blanca, era consiente que debajo de ella sólo estaba su desnudez

-¿qué ocurre Rukia? Te di el pantalón para que lo usaras.- avanzó hacia mí, con una inocencia que me asustaba

-si bueno, yo ¿crees que puedas ayudarme un poco?- por inercia tome la unión de la toalla que llevaba enredada en la cintura y la seguí hacia la habitación.- me queda muy grande ¿tendrás otro más pequeño? ¿Te molestaría si duermo así?- lo levantó frente a ella para enfatizar lo grande que es mi pantalón para ella.

-no tengo otro pero descuida, dormirás en la habitación de enfrente que es la de invitados, podrás dormir ahí como tu te sientas cómoda. -su quijada cayó, me giré para sacar del closet ropa para vestirme

-¿tan indiferente te soy que te arrepientes de acostarte conmigo?- su pregunta se escucho como un hilo de voz. Terminé de ponerme mi camiseta blanca

-¿de qué diablos hablas mujer?- me giré nuevamente a ella -¿sabes lo que es tener una erección y tenerte así aquí?- el fantasma de una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara -Ni lo intentes Kuchiki- advertí en cuanto ella dio un paso hacia mí

-¿por qué? Dame un motivo con fundamento para no tenerme de nuevo.- suspiré de frustración

-Eres muy joven para mi- levanto una ceja, no le es suficiente -y estoy en medio de un divorcio con una perra que es capaz de usar a cualquiera e inventarle el motivo suficiente para convencer a un juez que soy el peor padre del mundo. No quiero perder a mi hija, no quiero meterte en problemas.

-¿desde hace cuanto que están casados?- curiosa como siempre

-maldita sea, no es necesario que lo sepas- mantuvo su mirada en mí. Suspire de nuevo -desde hace cinco años y medio.

-¿desde cuando eres padre soltero?

-desde que nació la niña-

-¿no es motivo suficiente para que ganes la custodia?

-no conoces a mi mujer- al ver su cara al escuchar lo último se que la cague. Me acerque a la cama para tomar el pantalón que no usaría, rocé su ante brazo y un choque eléctrico me estremeció. Su pregunta volvió a retumbar en mi cabeza ¿Cómo puedes ser tan frío después de haber tenido sexo tan candente?

Realmente ni yo sabría contestar esa pregunta, tome el pantalón de la cama, respiré profundo y tomándola de su ante brazo la obligue a que volteará a mi dirección, me besó, la besé y me lancé sobre ella depositándola en la cama, subí la camiseta exponiendo sus suaves piernas, su lengua tan cálida albergo la mía y me sentí estallar dentro de mi propia excitación. Gimió.

-esto esta mal- le dije cuando mis besos bajaban por su cuello.

-shhhh- intento callarme. Gimió

Un estruendo ruido de vidrios rotos se escucho, ambos nos detuvimos en seco, no se oyó algún segundo impacto

-creo que rompieron la ventana del pasillo ¿crees que quieran entrar Ichigo?- me levante colocándome el pantalón de la pijama. Cuando termine de colocarme los pantalones levante la vista hacia Rukia, estaba pálida mirando el pasillo.

-quedate aquí, del armario toma otro pantaloncillo y vístete- salí a ver. Efectivamente la ventana del cuarto de visitas estaba rota. Una piedra estaba en el piso y varios vidrios fragmentados a su alrededor. Me acerque a la ventana pero no se veía nadie cerca, el viento resoplaba con fuerza pero no podía ver al culpable del accidente. Cerré la puerta del cuarto con llave y fui a la habitación de mi hija. Nada en particular, regrese con Rukia

-¿se fueron? ¿entraron?

-tranquila. Sólo fue el viento. Puedes dormir en mi cama, yo dormiré en la de mi hija.

-Ichigo. No me dejes sola. No debiste decirme que intentaron entrar en la casa vecina- le miró un segundo - ¿de verdad piensas dejarme aquí sola después de esto?- muerdo mi labio -bueno no de lo estábamos haciendo- negué con la cabeza -te juro que no intentaré nada. Por favor no me dejes sola- chillaba

-bien- cierro la puerta -te advierto que no pasará nada- asiente y se mete entre las cobijas -volteate hacia el otro lado, dormiré del lado de la puerta en caso que pase algo.

Me obedece y se acurruca como si de una niña miedosa se tratase. Me acuesto a lado suyo y me mira fijamente. Me giro dándole la espalda. Suspiro. Si mi padre me viera me diría imbécil.

 **Rukia**

Si Ichigo me dejo excitada en el baño jurando que no me volvería a tocar. Yo intentaría que la jugada quedase igual

-si no te molesta ¿puedes voltearte mientras me cambio?- no le gusto en absoluto pero resignado entró al baño privado.

Comencé a vestirme, me dio un pantalón de franela suyo , su metro setenta se burlaba de mis piernas cortas al ir remangando los extremos inferiores de cada pierna, su playera blanca era el doble que yo. Dentro de las puertas de su armario tenía un espejo de cuerpo completo, me miré de reojo y en definitiva no era nada sexi lo que me dio. Pensaba en quedarme solo con la camiseta. Mis pensamientos fueron opacados por el ruido de él bañándose, me siento en paz cuando estoy con él. Deje de escuchar la regadera así que me quite el pantalón y fui en su búsqueda, entre al baño y me sentí excitada de inmediato, ¿Cómo es que tiene un cuerpo esculpido si no sale del banco? Debía estar loca desde un inicio al no notar su físico antes, puedo ver que esta nervioso, me recrimina por no estar completamente vestida

-Si bueno, yo ¿crees que puedas ayudarme un poco?-

no entiendo que es lo hago mal que no me toca de nuevo, es más me mandará a dormir en otro cuarto, me decepciona, como siempre mi boca lo arruina todo y ahora se que no me desea de nuevo.

-¿qué dices mujer? ¿sabes lo que es tener una erección y tenerte aquí así?- me da una esperanza, maldita sea me detiene. Mi boca me llevará a la ruina, se que camino por campo minado al hacer preguntas sobre su matrimonio.

Ahora me siento denigrada, en un segundo llama a su esposa perra y en el siguiente le dice "mi mujer" ¿qué mierda pasa que primero me eleva hasta el cielo y al minuto siguiente me tiene bajo tierra? Quiero creer que no lo hace con esa intención, se siente acorralado por su matrimonio. Pasa a mi lado hacia la cama, al mínimo toque me estremezco, debo besarlo ahora, me hace girar y lo beso porqué a eso vine hasta su casa, sexo, ahora sus grandes manos tocan mi glúteo, gimo.

-esto no esta bien- se arrepiente mientras su boca recorre mi piel.

Un fuerte golpe se escucho dentro de la casa. Entró en pánico. En el segundo siguiente Ichigo estaba colocándose los pantalones que no quise usar

-Creo que rompieron la ventana del pasillo- cuando llegamos a su casa me aviso que intentaron entrar a una casa vecina. Me sentía aterrada. Mi voz era un susurro

-quedate aquí, saca unos pantaloncillos del armario y vístete- me dijo y salió de la habitación en dirección del sospechoso ruido. No quería quedarme sola pero tampoco era capaz de mover un dedo del lugar en donde me encontraba. Al encontrarme sola el miedo se apodero de mi, no me sentía lo suficientemente valiente para correr incluso gritar en caso de que alguien ajeno entrará por esa puerta. Respire profundo armándome de valor tome los pantaloncillos y los use. Comencé a escuchar pasos aproximarse, mi corazón comenzaba a latir con una velocidad feroz. Por dentro sabía que debía correr, por fuera estaba petrificada. Cuando vi a Ichigo cruzar por ella pude respirar pero me sentía nerviosa aún.

-¿se fueron? ¿entraron? -

-tranquila. Sólo fue el viento. Puedes dormir en mi cama, yo dormiré en la de mi hija- después de lo ocurrido no me dejaría sola ese bastardo. Acepto dormir conmigo pero con la advertencia de que no ocurriría nada. Con este susto me importa un bledo si se mete a la cama conmigo sin ropa.

.

.

.

Desperté con calor y unas ganas horribles de quitarme los pantalones. Comencé a patalear bajo las cobijas, no quería abrir los ojos. Los amplios pantaloncillos cedieron

-deja de moverte- escuche un susurro. Obedecí. Abrí un ojo después el otro y ahí frente a mí la cara de Ichigo en primer plano sin su ceño fruncido y dando pequeños suspiros, con el hecho de verlo sentí como los músculos de mi entrepierna se tensaron.

Sin importarme el trato que hicimos o si me rechazaría si despertaba, me acerque a él metiéndome entre sus brazos, su aliento olía a pasta dental, entre sus brazos me sentía pequeña pero protegida, inspire profundo llenando mis pulmones de aquel olor a él, una esencia varonil albergaba mi alrededor. Se removió un poco ayudándome a encajar bien entre su torso y sus largos brazos. Esto era lo que yo necesitaba, sentir afecto, sentirme amada, sentirme protegida. Me alcé un poco para alcanzar sus labios, penas roce mis labios con los suyos y la adrenalina de haber hecho algo indebido me excitó. Sentí cerrar sus brazos alrededor mío. El resto de la madrugada dormiría bien.

Apenas cerré los ojos y me pareció escuchar ruidos provenientes de afuera. Comienzo a asustarme y me aferro más a Ichigo. Silencio de nuevo -Me estoy volviendo loca- me digo a mi misma. Vuelvo a escucharlos y se que en definitiva han entrado en la casa. Remuevo a Ichigo

-Ichigo- le muevo pero me ignora, escucho pasos constantes por el pasillo -Oye idiota despierta- le grito, levanta la cabeza aún adormilada pero es demasiado tarde la puerta es abierta y ambos sentimos la necesidad de cubrirnos con las cobijas una desnudes que en definitiva esta ausente

-papi- se oye una dulce voz seguida de unos pasitos correr y una luz me deslumbra

-carajo- escucho la voz de Karin -pero ¿qué …? Carajo- vuelve a decir, intento visualizarla cubriendo mis ojos de la luz con mi brazo. Esta de pie estupefacta, veo una silueta que se le une

-¡Karin!- Ichigo no lo puede creer. Me libera de sus brazos para sentarse en la cama

-Ichigo- se escucha la delicada voz de Yuzu

-¿qué ocurre hija?- escucho a Isshin entrar a la habitación. Cierro los ojos con la esperanza que sólo sea un mal sueño -Pero si es mi tercer hija- no esta asombrado, le veo con un ojo junto a sus hijas vuelvo a acostarme para maldecirme internamente. Siento pequeños jalones en las cobijas hacia mi izquierda y veo uno ojitos miel muy atentos en mí que me examinan desde abajo

-¿papi? - la pequeña intenta subir a la cama, jalando aún más las cobijas.

-¡No! Senna ven conmigo- Karin le grita a la niña desde la puerta como si al acercarse se contagiase de algo. Ichigo seguía sentado en la cama sobándose la sien, al escuchar a Karin volteo en dirección de la pequeña, inclinándose sobre mi estirando sus brazos logra atraparla con sus fuertes manos y elevándola sobre ambos, le beso en la mejilla y se la entrego a Yuzu quién se acerco a la cama, la dejó en el suelo sobre sus pequeños pies, la tomo de la mano acercándose a la puerta donde estaba su segunda tía, quien la tomo del brazo también al tiempo que le decía -ven Senna dejemos al adultero de tu padre ponerse presentable

-¿qué es adutero?- pregunto la niña mientras salía de la habitación.

-Te escuche Karin. No le enseñes ese tipo de palabras- grito Ichigo al tiempo que su padre cerraba la puerta. No pinta nada bien esto

-Muy bien chicos- empezó a decir Isshin -¿se han protegido?- sentía mi cara roja

-carajo, callate viejo- se levanto de la cama Ichigo. Yo no me atrevía a moverme al ser consiente de mi escases de ropa interior -No ha pasado nada. Carajo se suponía que llegaban hasta mañana ¿no pudiste avisarme anoche que hablamos?

-te lo iba a decir pero cuando no contestaste a mi primer llamada, ahora veo que tenías las manos ocupadas- enfatizó mirando sobre el hombro de Ichigo para verme fugazmente regresando su vista a él -quise ver si estabas bien

-Cabrón tu lo que querías era ver si había hecho lo que tu mente perversa se imaginaba. Te decepciono porque no ocurrió nada- Isshin deja de verlo y fija su mirada en mi de nuevo. Su seriedad me indica que esta enojado o decepcionado. Mierda me intimida

-¿seguro?- me siento expuesta ante su mirada, como si Isshin pudiera ver en mis memorias mis candentes mensajes hacia su hijo o nuestro beso en el baño o mi fallido intento de tenerlo -la mujer en tu cama dice lo contrario- Ichigo se gira a verme -ven hija dame un fuerte abrazo - se acerco a mí, yo aferre las cobijas a mi pecho ¿qué haré si detecta que solo llevo puesta la camiseta blanca de Ichigo?

-Ni se te ocurra- Ichigo corrió a interponerse entre su padre y yo -maldita sea, sólo dejala- su padre dio un paso atrás. La seriedad se había esfumado y en su lugar solo se veía el fantasma de una sonrisa de victoria

-los espero en 5 minutos abajo. Deben de explicar mucho. Además tenemos hambre ¿ustedes no?

-no hay nada que explicar viejo. No ocurrió nada. Te lo he dicho

-Yo te creo hijo mío, para mí una mujer que amanece en tu cama no significa nada pero mi pequeña nieta no sabe que el sexo sin compromiso significa "sexo esta noche pero desapareces por la mañana"- dicho lo último guiño un ojo hacia mi cuando salió de la habitación

Ichigo se golpeó la cara dando un suspiro. Va a odiarme por el resto de su vida. Se sentó en la orilla de la piecera de la cama mientras cubría su cara con las manos. Salí de las cobijas gateando hasta él. Quería disculparme. Apenas si le toque el hombro bajo los brazos y se puso de pie.

-voy por tu ropa a la lavadora.- abrió la puerta y le escuche decir- Por dios Yuzu, deja de hacerle caso a papá. No espíes por las puertas.

-Ichigo perdoname- suspiro.

.

.

.

Bajo hacia la cocina con desgano. Se que debó disculparme con todos. Después de todo el mal entendido me duele la cabeza, mi resaca ha provocado un vacío en mi estomago. Cuando llego por fin al piso inferior todos están en la cocina ayudando en los preparativos del desayuno. Me detengo frente a ellos y hago una reverencia tan profunda para expresar mi arrepentimiento.

-lamento mucho las molestias y los malos entendidos de esta mañana- cuando estoy erguida todos parecen estar sorprendidos.

-Rukia no debes de preocuparte- Isshin se acerca a mi tomándome del hombro -Ichigo ya nos explico todo. Además recuerda que te había dicho que esta es tu casa también. Aún que honestamente me hubiera gustado que me hicieran una nieta, pero ya habrá otras oportunidades cariño- me guío a la mesa

-¡papá!- gritaron los tres hermanos al unísono.

-Desayuna antes de que llames a un cerrajero para entrar a tu casa.-

-gracias- estaba a punto de negarme hasta que la pequeña hija de Ichigo tomó mi mano y me guío hasta mi lugar dónde estuve sentada la última vez, cuando me senté la ayude a subir a la silla a lado mío. Cuando Ichigo trajo su plato con panqueques, frunció más el ceño por un fugaz segundo, dejó el plato sobre la mesa

-Senna ¿te sentarás ahí?- la pequeña asintió con la cabeza, su sonrisa pícara me llenaba de calidez -¿te pongo chocolate en los panqueques?- otro asentimiento- Ichigo se sentó a lado de ella

No dejaba de verme con aquella carita redonda y examinándome con sus grandes ojos ambarinos, que si no fuese por su padre que le alimentaba, ya estaría en otro de sus interrogatorios de la niña. Karin me observaba fríamente desde el otro lado de la mesa. En cambio Yuzu se le veía contenta y me sonreía cada que se le presentaba la ocasión. Ante la situación no sentía apetito alguno sin embargo apenas vi el plato de huevos con tocino frente a mí y aquel apetito surgió de mi como el sueño se esfuma por la mañana tras un baño con agua fría.

Cuando termine de comer los demás apenas llevaban la mitad de su desayuno. Yuzu me miró sorprendida

-¿quieres panqueques Rukia? Senna quiso hacer los suyos pero hizo muchos.- aún sentía hambre así que los acepte gustosa. Mi resaca me exigía alimentos

Cuando terminamos todos de desayunar me quede a ayudarle a Yuzu con la cocina sucia. Las ocurrencias de Yuzu me hacían reír hasta que atrape a Isshin que me miraba detenidamente, al verlo, me sonrío con una calidez que me hizo sentir parte de la familia. Me sentí una idiota al pensar eso, no podía ocultar ese sentimiento así que salí de la cocina y entre al baño. Observándome en el espejo del baño me avergoncé al ver que mi barriga había rebotado haciéndose notar.

.

.

.

Cuando salí de la casa de los Kurosaki ya era medio día. La hija de Ichigo se apego a mí y no supe como reaccionar. Ichigo le mintió a su hija lo que provoco que Karin se enojase más y yo tuviera que salir huyendo.

-papi ¿Por qué se va?- pregunto cuando me preparaba para irme

-porque debe hacer cosas cariño

\- ¿y porqué ella se durmió contigo?-

-le dolía la barriga. Cuando tu estas enferma también duermes conmigo, cariño

-¿ella no tiene un papi como tú?

-No cariño

-y… y…¿ su casa? ¿no tiene casa?-

-si pero vino a la clínica de papá y descubrió que se fue a divertir contigo. Pero le dolía tanto la barriga que se tuvo que quedar

-¿y porque se lleva los zapatos de tía Yuzu?

-perdió los suyos. Y se los presto tu tía

-abuelo Isshin dijo que mami vendría a conocerme. Y me explico que una mami duerme con un papi en su cama y viven juntos ¿Ella es mami?-

-ay por Dios- Karin desapareció de la sala. Ichigo volteo a ver a su padre serio. Yo me quería morir de la vergüenza. Isshin nos ignoraba a pesar de estar frente a nosotros en el sillón leyendo su periódico.

-Bueno si, eso hacen los papis y las mamis pero ella no vive aquí, además cariño recuerda que durmió conmigo porque estaba enferma

-ohhhhh- se sorprendió la niña y después se acerco a mi -si te duele la panshita otra ves, puedes venir a dormir con papi, pero siempre y cuando no sea domingo porque yo los domingos duermo con papi pero si te duele mucho puedes dormir con el abuelo Isshin

-yo no. No- ¿Cómo le explicas a un niño inocente? -ya no creo enfermarme más pero gracias

Me sonrió dejándome helada cuando me abrazo. Ichigo también se sorprendió y la alejo de mi lo más rápido que pudo.

Recordar lo sucedido me hace sonreír como idiota. El día esta un poco nublado y agradezco que Ichigo me devolviera mi chaqueta. Cuando meto las manos dentro de las bolsas descubro un papel arrugado. Cuando lo saco me doy cuenta que trae un número de teléfono. Intento recordar de donde lo tengo pero nada llega a mi memoria. A pesar de que Yuzu e Isshin insistieron en que Ichigo me trajera a casa me negué. Suficiente vergüenza pase el día de hoy. Estaré condenada por el resto de mi vida por mentirle a Ichigo, por mentirle a su familia. Dentro de mi bolso hay una pequeña bolsa secreta, fue ahí donde escondí la llaves. Sinceramente esperaba tener sexo con él. Mi jugada salió mal.

-Rukia- me petrifico, mierda -¿dónde estabas? - volteo para encontrarme con Kaien -¿estas bien? - me tomo de la cara, mide mis reacciones

-si, yo… me invito Mat a una fiesta, olvide avisarte, lo siento ¿llevas mucho aquí?- cada vez le mentía mejor y con mayor frecuencia

-esta bien. El saber que estas bien me tranquiliza. Lo suficiente- suspira sin quitar su mirada de mí.

-Disculpa. Tengo hambre.- me volví para entrar al departamento. Me siguió, solo pude sonreír, entramos al departamento. Me duché mientras él cocinaba. Me armaba de valor para echarlo de mi casa. Apenas salí del baño y un delicioso aroma inundaba mi alrededor

-te duchas rápido- levante los hombros como respuesta. Apenas me senté a la mesa y él trajo un plato de pollo a la plancha con ensalada. Me sirvió una copa de vino que tome gustosa. Se sentó frente a mí pero había algo raro en él.

Apenas corte el primer pedazo de carne y me detuve en seco, levantando mi vista hasta él. Su magnífica sonrisa se veía en toda su cara. Regrese la vista a la mesa y ahí frente a mí brillaba un solitario tan grande que gritaba lo lujoso que era. Kaien se acerco a mí, lo saco de la cajita negra y me lo coloco en el dedo

-se que es absurdo pero quiero que seas consiente que me he enamorado completamente de ti. Me gustas mucho, lo suficiente para no arrepentirme de estar aquí contigo. Lo suficiente para intentar ser mejor cada día por ti.

Deje de respirar. Dentro de mí crecía algo que no sabía describir que era exactamente. Me emocionaba pero a la par me sentía vacía. Se acercó a besarme y por primera vez deseaba que solo fuese un sueño, no sentía ese nerviosismo que crecía dentro mío al sentirlo cerca de mí, no estaba presente esa sensación que erizaba mi piel cuando me besaba. En cambió había sido sustituido por un sentimiento de nada.

-prometeme que lo usaras diario- no pude negarme. El resto del día estuvo conmigo, nos sentamos en el sillón a ver la televisión, me abrazo y yo me quede dormida.

 **Octubre 7**

Suena mi despertador y lo único en lo que pienso es en aventarlo lejos de mí. Ya no soporto levantarme temprano, deseo seguir durmiendo. Al ducharme noto que mis pechos han aumentado levemente de tamaño, probablemente mi periodo inicie pronto. Me preparo mentalmente para ello.

Llego temprano al banco y veo a Ichigo con su taza de café y pegado a la computadora. Lo saludo pero me ignora, se recarga levemente en su silla y puedo observar que esta hablando por teléfono. Me siento en mi lugar observando la pila de papeles que debo ordenar. Me giro hacia Ichigo dispuesta a reclamarle

-señorita Kuchiki veo que ha llegado temprano y que fortuna ya que debe de registrar estos datos en una nueva base del banco- esa perra me toma por sorpresa. Senna esta de pie frente a mi con su micro-falda

-podría hacerlo el jefe- le contestó de mala gana

-bien podría si pero usted es la segunda y yo lo he pedido así. ¿Su familia no le enseño a no contradecir a sus superiores?

-Blank- Ichigo gritó desde su escritorio. Se estiró a colgar el teléfono y volvió a recargarse en el respaldo de la silla al tiempo que se quitaba los lentes mirando hacía nosotras -te he pedido que el trabajo me lo des a mí y no a mis asesoras, el jefe soy yo.

Senna se volvió hacia él -no me retes Kurosaki-

-lo mismo digo, sabes que puedo hacerte perder

-suenas muy convenido Kurosaki, a propósito ¿duermes con tus asesoras? Porque las tienes muy consentidas, ninguna se queda después del trabajo-

Maldita perra, se gira a verme -así como lo ves de serio es bueno en la cama, dale una botella de ron y probablemente se atreva a llevarte a la cama-

Orihime llego y dejo caer su pesado bolso sobre el escritorio haciéndonos brincar a Senna y a mí. Si no hubiera sido por la llegada de Orihime, me hubiera atrevido a contestarle que no era necesario tal cosa, estando sobrio me había hecho sentir bien. Ichigo se levanto y se acercó a ella, lo suficiente que por un segundo creí que la besaría, ella al sentir su cercanía cerro los ojos acercando su boca en la espera de ese beso que nunca llegó, abrió los ojos e Ichigo le sonreía

-eres tan predecible cariño, si hubiera tenido una oportunidad de dejarte lo haría. Oh espera eso intento, intento olvidarme de ti por siempre pero por desgracia tuviste que parir tú a mí hija. Ahora tendré que verte cada que pagues por la manutención

-¿tan jodido estas que necesitas mi dinero, Kurosaki?

-al contrario, será un placer para mí verte despilfarrar tú dinero en mi hija que en ti misma.

-ni pienses que te dejaré que ganes

-lamento decirte amor mío que ya perdiste- Ichigo saco su argolla de bodas del bolsillo y se lo entrego en la mano

Con la cara en alto y sin llevarle la contraria camino directo a su oficina. En mi interior sentía una gran satisfacción al estar presente en aquella discusión pero al ver la cara seria de Ichigo podía ver lo lastimado que estaba. ¿Cuánto más podría soportarlo él? Orihime le tomo la mano y lo reconforto

-divídanse la mitad de los papeles y la otra mitad la dejan sobre mi escritorio- deshizo el agarre de Orihime y fue en dirección de Kaien.

.

.

.

Subí a cambiarme. Le pedí a Ichigo dejarme salir temprano a cambio de mi hora de comida. De mi casillero saco mi bolsa dispuesta a cambiarme. Una gargantilla de oro aparece frente a mi.

-me encantas Kuchiki- susurro en mi oído mientras me colocaba aquel objeto lujoso -me hace feliz verte todos los días

-Kaien, me asustaste. Es bellísima pero…- me giré a verlo, me calló

-no digas nada, me gustas tanto que no me importa gastar en ti, quiero que lo uses para que me tengas presente todos los días, así como yo te tengo presente todo el tiempo- sonreí,

-no deberías estar aquí, alguien podría vernos- se escuchaban pasos venir, rápidamente me dio un fugaz beso

-me gustas- se alejo de mí, desapareciendo entre las hileras de casilleros

Sigo sonriendo como tonta, veo que en mi campo de visión aparece una figura varonil, Ashido, mi sonrisa desaparece

 **Ashido**

Después del fin de semana no he podido sacar de mi mente a Rukia, se que estaba ebria y lo estaba yo también. Antes de que fuese demasiado tarde quería pedirle disculpas. La veo despedirse e ir en dirección a los vestidores, es mi momento de ir sin parecer un imbécil. Me detengo un momento a revisar el banco, parece ser que nadie falta en piso, subo sin preocupación, al irme acercando escucho susurros, puedo detectar la voz de Rukia, me detengo frente a ella

-¿con quien hablabas?- al verme aquella sonrisa desaparece de su boca

-con nadie- se gira y sigue guardando sus cosas. Me acerco pero no veo a nadie

-Rukia yo quería pedirte disculpas, yo…-

-por favor no sigas, es más olvidalo, no se repetirá yo no pensaba correctamente.

-Rukia antes de que te vayas- el jefe Ichigo nos interrumpe

-¿todo en orden?

-no- contesta Rukia, la cara de Ichigo se contrae -si perdón, no es nada

-Perdón jefe, yo solo quería disculparme con ella.

-¿Por qué abrías de disculparte?- su tono es insinuante

-Yo no- me callo cuando lo veo aproximarse. Le entrega una hoja a Rukia

-te mandan esto- dice sin dejar de verme -si tan solo te atreves a hacerle daño a cualquiera de mis asesoras, te meterás en problemas.

Su amenaza me toma por sorpresa. Regresa por donde llego, Rukia solo se limita a sonreírme mientras camina detrás de él. Ahora corroboro lo que vi aquella noche.

Cuando Matsumoto se llevo a Rukia a la otra habitación mientras Ikkaku me sentaba en el sillón para bajar mis humos me tomo por sorpresa escuchar los gritos de Mat

-¿te irás con ese bastardo que te hizo hacer esto?

Ya no escuche la respuesta pero a la media hora después escuche que Rukia salía de la casa mientras gritaba

-no me sigas-

Me levanté del sillón de donde estaba acostado y abrí un poco la cortina para ver con quién se iba Rukia, aquel carro blanco que estaba estacionado frente a la casa pertenecía a un hombre ya que por la poca luz que se filtro dentro del carro cuando Rukia abrió la puerta pude observar la silueta de un hombre, mi subconsciente podría jurar que aquella silueta había sido de Ichigo pero era imposible, yo estaba ebrio y además era su jefe.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- Matsumoto estaba detrás de mi

-ese que vino por ella, ¿es su novio?

-supongo, no es más que un imbécil que la trata mal.- me dio la espalda

-¿sabes quién es?

-un imbécil- grito mientras regresaba a la cama

Volví a mirar por la ventana, quizá había visto mal.

Me quede sin habla, no sabía que pensar por la mañana de hoy, la Gerente le grito a Ichigo, sin importarle si escuchábamos el resto de los empleados

-¿te acuestas con tus asesoras?

Ahora esta amenaza, en definitiva ese hombre que dice amar Rukia es su jefe Ichigo, no hay duda alguna.

.

.

.

 **Octubre 10**

Los eh estado observando detenidamente, ella actúa normal, es más a veces coquetea un poco con él, mientras que el jefe Ichigo intenta no hacer caso de ella, a veces la evita a veces se pega más a ella. Son demasiados discretos con lo que ocurre entre ellos, si no fuera por que los vi ni yo me percataría de que podrían estar en una relación.

-¿qué crees que haces Ashido?

-Jefe Shiba, perdón yo solo, en seguida termino con el corte.

-¿a quién ves?- se sienta a mi lado para ver a quién observo

-¿no cree que hacen una buena pareja?

Le pregunto cuando le enseño que veo a Rukia quién esta inclinada sobre la silla del jefe Kurosaki mientras este está concentrado en la computadora. Parece ser que le da igual a mi jefe

-sobre todo cuando pelean por todo- dice sin mostrar más interés, se levanta de la silla y continua con sus deberes

Suspiro. Tiene razón Rangiku al decir que sale con un patán, el jefe Kurosaki es frío con ella. No hay más que decir, le miró nuevamente, no puedo permitir que ella siga así Rukia cada día trae ropa más ajustada o va engordando más, mi mente piensa demasiado rápido, depresión o embarazo. Mi mente no esta tranquila siento que necesito ayudarla probablemente para recuperar la amistad que perdí aquella noche

 **Rukia Octubre 12**

Preparo mis cosas para salir disparada hacia la facultad. Tomo de mi pastillero dos pequeñas pastillas y las trago antes de terminar mi café. Isshin me pidió que tomara acido folico eso me ayudaría con las desveladas y lo pálida que estaba. De acuerdo con lo que investigue ayuda a prevenir anemia y es que, después de todo el drama que viví en casa de Ichigo a consecuencia de que nos encontrarán dormidos en la misma cama, en el desayuno le dije, para liberar la tensión que sentía, que había regresado a la escuela y apenas si pegaba ojo alguno por las noches. Por fortuna solo me envío la receta expedida por él y la nota de los beneficios de tomar lo que me receto con Ichigo. Agradezco plenamente el hecho de no verlo de nuevo y lo buen doctor que es Isshin porque a partir de que tomo las pastillas me siento mejor.

-Kuchiki- san antes de que te vayas podrías dejar esto en la oficina de gerencia, no quiero verla.

-claro- yo tampoco quiero verla pero no tengo opción no puedo evitarla siempre

Termino de acomodar mi escritorio y tomo las carpetas que me dio Orihime, me despido de ella tomando mi saco y camino despacio, con pocas ganas, por algún motivo mis piernas comienzan a temblar. La puerta esta abierta así que no me preocupo en tocar o si puedo llegar a interrumpir algo, quien se acerca no es Rukia sino una Kuchiki, aquella que siente el derecho de joder a quién se proponga, pienso esto cuando atravieso la puerta, mi corazón se detiene una fracción de segundo. Como la Kuchiki que soy carraspeo antes de continuar mi camino. Ahí de pie Kaien esta uniendo aquella boca grande que me a devorado con tanta pasión antes con aquella boca que no sólo ha besado al hombre que es padre de su hija sino aquella boca que alguna vez pensé que me pertenecía.

-con permiso- mi fría voz los hace separarse -las carpetas de los contratos de este mes para que los revise con detenimiento- camino y los dejo caer sobre el escritorio. Me giro para salir de ahí

-Kuchiki- escucho distante la voz de Kaien. Me detengo a medio camino para voltear a verlos

-oh disculpen. Pueden continuar en lo suyo. Yo solo viene a dejar eso.- señalo a las carpetas, no me veo pero se que mi cara es similar a la que siempre trae mi hermano. Indiferente.

-kuchiki- insiste Kaien e intenta dar un paso hacia mí sin embargo Senna, quién esta sentada en una de las esquinas sobre el escritorio con sus manos en su saco, lo retiene evitando alcanzarme

-descuide jefe, no se preocupe por mí. Continué con su aventura. Yo no diré nada

Salí de ahí con rapidez, una ves afuera ya había perdido sensibilidad, sin mi gran boca que habla en momentos inoportunos o sin mi maldito impulso de adolescente no sería quien soy porque me conducen por la vida sin obstáculo alguno. Así, entre mis ganas de olvidarme de lo visto, mi rabia y quizá mi sentido de la justicia me llevan hasta Ichigo tomándolo de la corbata arrastrándolo por todo el banco y entrando al pasillo hacia los casilleros, cuando nos vi a salvo de las miradas de los demás, le solté plantandole un beso en la boca, apaciguando la sed de la pasión contenida de días antes, mostrándome a mí misma que no era necesario la presencia de aquel par de traidores. Su cálida lengua se resistía a entrar en mi boca, pero la mía inquieta y sedienta se unió con la suya para mostrarle que no era momento alguno para sentirse intimidado. A mi alrededor pude escuchar la sorpresa y cuchicheos de alguna alma perdida que nos observaba, sin pensarlo antes, me separé de él observando sus ambarinos ojos, limpiando con mi dedo mi labial que se aferro a sus labios. Con el mismo orgullo con el que me enfrente a su esposa y mi amante. Me di media vuelta con la cara en alto hacia los casilleros, satisfacción sentía en la boca del estomago.

Ya estaba tomando mis cosas cuando Ichigo llegó a mi encuentro. Cerrando de golpe mi correspondiente casillero. Me giré sin sentimiento alguno.

-¿podrías decirme que mierda fue eso?

-un beso-

-no, si ya se que fue un beso pero no era necesario que nos expusieras enfrente de Unohana y su segunda

-¿Por qué abría de preocuparme?

-¿qué te ocurrió?

-nada- comienza a fastidiarme, me sujeta fuertemente del brazo cuando intento escabullirme lejos de él

-¿piensas que no te conozco lo suficiente para reconocer que algo anda mal?- me empuja contra el casillero de enfrente, acorralándome. Me besa y cálidamente su lengua juguetea con la mía, siento mis piernas temblar. Se aleja y permanezco apoyada en el casillero hasta que se estabilizan mis piernas, mi respiración ha dejado de ser constante.

 **Ashido**

Mi corazón palpita con rapidez y aquella sensación de miedo alberga mi interior. En cuanto vi a Rukia tomar a Ichigo de la corbata y desaparecer por la puerta del personal, he ido tras de ellos.

-Ashido ¿qué tienes?- ignoré a mi jefe quién llegaba de sabe Dios dónde

Camino con mayor rapidez hacia la puerta, al abrirla Isane va saliendo de ella. Su cara esta roja y un poco seria, tan distraída que aún sigue viendo hacia la dirección opuesta de donde se dirige

-¿qué ocurre Isane?

-no sabes lo que acabo de ver. El jefe Kurosaki besándose apasionadamente con su asesora.

Desde ese instante mi estomago se contrajo, no lo entiendo, ya lo sabía o por lo menos lo sospechaba ¿porqué me asusto?

-¿a dónde vas tú?

-al baño, no me siento bien

-estás pálido, ve. Y no digas nada de lo que te dije- afirmó con la cabeza y al adentrarme en el pasillo, veo a la jefa Unohana hablar con el jefe Ichigo. En cuanto me ven se callan

Corro al baño y debó mojarme la cara, mi mente no lo procesa aún. ¿porqué él? ¿Por qué no me lo ha dicho ella? ¿estará con él por conveniencia? Miles de preguntas comienzan a ser formuladas en mi cabeza. Siento que ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde entonces, decido salir del baño

-no, si ya se que fue un beso pero no era necesario que nos expusieras enfrente de Unohana y su segunda- escucho el susurro de Ichigo

-¿Por qué abría de preocuparme?- el tono liberal y despreocupante de Rukia es inconfundible

-¿qué te ocurrió?

-nada- me acerco lentamente para ver con más comodidad

-¿piensas que no te conozco lo suficiente para reconocer que algo anda mal?- escucho el golpe seco de alguien que ha sido azotado contra los casilleros, intento ir en defensa de Rukia hasta que los alcanzo a ver. Un profundo beso los une y es ella quién lo sostiene fuertemente cerca suyo. Me siento asustado, en definitiva lo han mantenido en secreto perfectamente. Cuando se separan debo esconderme detrás del casillero, escuchó un murmullo inaudible para mis oídos y después unos pasos alejándose. Minutos después, unos pasos menos marcados se alejan lentamente. Me siento nauseabundo ¿qué debó hacer? ¿acusarlos para que sean separados dentro de la empresa? ¿me creerán sin pruebas?

Tomo el celular y marcó el número de Rukia, en el tercer timbrazo me contesta y no se como hablarle

-¿hola?

-Rukia- escuchó un suspiro - no me cuelgues por favor, sólo escúchame. Por favor. Por favor. Alejate de la gente que te hace daño, no estas sola. Cierra ciclos . Quién te quiere no te esconde. - otro suspiro y el tono de la línea me indica que me colgó.

.

.

.

Son las nueve de la noche, camino directo a casa de Rukia. Debo convencerla de que termine de una vez con Ichigo. No quería que supiera que se de su amorío con Ichigo pero quizá solo así pueda hacer que lo deje. Llego a la esquina de su departamento y la veo salir de ahí. La sigo

 **Rukia**

Mi estómago exige comida, al salir del trabajo comenzó a vibrar mi interior signo de que me encuentro hambrienta, me enoja el hecho de que mis nervios y mi estrés dirijan mi dieta alimenticia. Antes de entrar a clases comí como si en toda la mañana no lo hubiera hecho. Me dejo caer en mi sofá aventando mis útiles escolares lejos de mí. Me quito la chaqueta y hago lo mismo con ella. Mientras cae en el aire lejos de mí, un papelillo sale en dirección mía de ella llamando mi atención, aquellos números de nuevo. Por un segundo me pierdo en mis pensamientos observando fijamente la tinta seca en el trozo de papel arrugado.

Me pongo en pie en fracción de segundos, no es un número de teléfono, es un club en el centro de la ciudad, tomo mi chaqueta y salgo corriendo en su dirección.

Paso por algo de comer antes de llegar a ese antro tan mezquino. A penas si entro y un humo abrazador nubla mi vista, el ruido en mis oídos provoca mi irritación. Me adentro más, estoy a mitad del gran salón cuando los veo. Senna en su diminuto vestido se abraza con un hombre apuesto con aire de superioridad, no cabe duda que están hechos a la medida. Me acerco poco intentando no ser reconocida por esa perra.

-Tranquilo, lo tengo todo bajo control. Nadie tiene idea de quien rayos eres, las fotografías de la cámara de seguridad están pixeleadas, no se reconoce bien tu cara

-¿estas segura?

-¿crees que me arriesgaría a que me vieran contigo si tu cara fuese identificada?- no le contesta. Él la dirige hacia la parte superior del lugar, por la mano en su trasero que la guia puedo decir que son mucho más íntimos de lo que podrían aparentar. Rabia recorre mi interior, esa perra le ha quitado el sueño a Ichigo mientras ella se pasea por las noches con un imbécil. Los sigo a una distancia considerable, se sientan cerca de la barra, por la gente alrededor y la música no me prestan atención.

-Cariño, necesito que seas rápida en deshacerte de esos documentos que son pruebas- comienza a decirle mientras con el dedo índice le soba la pierna descubierta. Saco mi celular comenzando a grabarlos fingiendo que estoy en una llamada

-sabes que no es tan fácil Aizen-

-Senna, no te preparé para que seas quién eres ahora en vano. Sacrifique mucho en esto y en ti para que no seas efectiva. Desaparece de una maldita vez esos archivos fraudulentos del banco antes de que tú padre comience a hacerse cargo. Hasta entonces no nos veremos. Vete ya

El tono de su voz era frío, demandante amenazador. La tomo del brazo y la obligo a bajar las escaleras. Senna desapareció entre la multitud de personas. Aquel hombre regreso al lugar donde previamente había estado con ella. Una dulce voz se oyó

-Sosuke- tomo el resto de su copa y volteo

-cariño, perdoname esta inútil aún no se hace cargo de los archivos de su banco, me exaspera- una chica de exuberante cuerpo se abrazó a él. Cabellera turquesa fue lo único que pude ver de ella

\- ¿Cuándo le dirás que no la quieres? Me enoja ver como te toca y le respondes

-No seas tonta, a quién más amo es a ti, ella solo es un escalón a la riqueza que tendremos. Si le digo eso echará a perder lo que iniciamos.

-Pero…

-Nell no empieces de nuevo, me molestan mucho tus escenas de celos. Vamos que tengo tantas ganas de tenerte.

Se levanto del asiento y caminaron hacia una puerta secreta dentro del club. Suspiro y finjo que sigo hablando por teléfono al detectar una cámara de seguridad no muy lejos de mí.

-¿te ofrezco algo de beber?- el barman me interrumpe cuando guardo el celular

-gracias estoy tomando abajo, aquí hay menos ruido para tener una estable conversación por teléfono- sonríe y me sirve una copa de whisky le miro desconcertada

-corre por mi cuenta. Te he visto alguna que otra vez por aquí. Se que vienes de dos a tres veces al mes y siempre lo haces sola, tomás whisky antes de irte.

-Interesante pero no puedo aceptarlo me esperan- empujo el vaso de cristal hacia él y salgo de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Una vez afuera intento llamar a Ichigo. Entrá a buzón. Pienso en ir directo a su casa.

-Rukia- giro para encontrarme a Ashido detrás de mí

-¿qué haces aquí?

-Yo quería…-

-Ashido alejate de mí. No quiero verte más. Ve a casa de tu novia y olvidate de mí.

-¿porqué quieres estar sola? Tú nunca estarás sola yo..

-¿tú? Ashido sólo quiero estar sola, es normal, si no te alejas

-si no me alejo ¿qué? ¿le llamarás a Ichigo?- me toma por sorpresa lo que me ha dicho

-Si, le diré que no dejas de seguirme. Él podrá hacer que te echen

-¿serías capaz de hacerme algo así?

-sólo quiero me dejes en paz y si es mi única opción lo haré

Dolor se reflejaba en su cara, no soporte verlo por más tiempo, me di la media vuelta y me aleje de él.

 **Octubre 17**

Eh estado atenta en Senna. Los archivos fraudulentos los guarde bajo llave en mi escritorio y por si acaso fotocopie cada uno de los contratos. Esa perra no se saldrá con la suya. Subo a cambiarme para ir a clase.

-Rukia- escucho a Kaien detrás de mi

-¿aún tienes las agallas de venir a buscarme? Deberías de sentirte satisfecho al saber que te deje entrar en mis calzones.

-Perdoname por favor- se arrodillo ante mí -estos días que no me contestaste el celular me sentí fatal- tomo mi mano, la cuál aparte de él con asco

-dejame tranquila no quiero verte. Ya no te quiero

-Rukia. No seas ilusa, no puedes olvidarme así de fácil. Te lo he dicho, yo represento tanto para ti que eres capaz de perdonarme todo

-¿esperas que te perdone después de verte con la esposa de Ichigo?- su cara se descompuso

-¿cómo sabes que es su esposa?- la he cagado

-Rangiku me lo dijo-

-deberías dejar de juntarte con ella

-Tú deberías dejar de coger con cualquiera

Tome mis cosas y me aleje de ahí. Mi sangre hervía de coraje. Me sentía nauseabunda y en el siguiente minuto un liquido recorría mi esófago alertándome que se liberaría en cualquier minuto. Corrí al baño y vomite. Asco. Odiaba tanto ese sentimiento. Una ola de calor recorría mi cuerpo, un segundo asalto llenaba mi boca, mis fosas nasales evitaban el paso del aire. Un tercer asalto y pude mantener mi respiración constante y mi estomago en paz. Al salir encontré a Matsumoto de pie frente a mi. La ignore enjuagando mi boca.

-¿es por eso que soportas tanto?- se a girado para verme por el espejo, levanto la vista sin comprender lo que ha dicho

-¿de qué hablas?

-Nadie lo conoce, nunca te llama, ni siquiera viene a buscarte después del trabajo, peleas con él hasta el punto de evitarlo, no contestar sus llamadas. Estas embarazada- la determinación con lo que a pronunciado la ultima palabra hace que mi vientre se contraiga provocando que regrese a vomitar. Niego con la cabeza

-imposible

-Rukia, tus senos crecieron en el último mes- me abre el abrigo -tu estomago predomina sobre tu delgada figura- señala mi vientre abultado -esas famosas vitaminas que tomas por tu estrés con la escuela y el trabajo se las he llevado a mi doctor y es ácido fólico y a menos que tengas una explicación razonable para lo que acabo de enlistar no podrás seguir ocultándomelo-

Mi corazón palpita rápido, no tengo el valor para negar aquello, había notado lo de mis senos pero lo atribuí a mi periodo menstrual que no ha llegado aún, mi piso se mueve y tengo que salir corriendo del baño. Imposible. Imposible. Imposible. Me repito como mantra.

En mi desesperación por huir de Matsumoto tropiezo con alguien en las escaleras provocando que ambos caigamos, me he golpeado la cabeza.

-carajo- se queja -¿qué mierda ocurre contigo?

-Ichigo- ¿porqué siempre él? -perdoname ¿te encuentras bien?- me levante e intente levantarlo pero se negó a hacerlo

-Rukia- me llama Rangiku

-¿te parece que estoy bien?- se soba la cabeza -carajo-

-perdón, perdón, perdón- ruego pero su molestia es evidente. Salgo corriendo para evitar a Rangiku

-olvidalo- me grita

-Rukia ¿qué has hecho?

Me grita Rangiku pero corro más rápido. No puedo más

.

.

.

En mi tercer hora de clase sigo pensando en todo. Debó asegurarme si estoy embarazada. Maldita sea me odio. Mi celular suena

-te has pasado. Ichigo no puede caminar. Escapaste pero tienes mucho que explicar -

Matsumoto me presiona. Debo pedir perdón. Salgo en su búsqueda.

 **Ichigo**

Rukia apareció por quién sabe dónde haciéndome caer por las escaleras. Me he lastimado mi tobillo izquierdo. Lo he intentado aguantar porque tengo mucho trabajo. son las seis de las tarde y llamo a papá. Maldita sea todo el cuerpo me duele. Me manda a buzón. Cuelgo. Apenas puedo caminar. Esta loca se abalanzo a mi.

-kurosaki-kun eres increíble ¿Cómo es que soportaste todo el día así? Senna es detestable por no dejarte salir antes ¿quieres que te lleve a un hospital?-

Lo que menos necesito son adulaciones por haberme quedado. Menos compasión.

-gracias Inoue pero estoy bien-

Siete treinta y no estoy seguro de poder manejar. Las ocho en punto, apenas voy saliendo del banco intento aferrarme a imaginar que mi maldito pie no duele. Respiro profundamente. Me arrastro por la calle hasta mi carro. Comienzo a pensar que probablemente debo de pedir un taxi. Me detengo en seco.

-eres demasiado masoquista- Rukia esta recargada sobre mi carro

-¿qué quieres enana? ¿vienes intentar solucionar lo que provocaste?

-oh vamos, Ichigo fue un accidente. Ven dejame remediarlo

-que va. Hazte a un lado enana que debo llegar a casa. Mi padre me curará

-por lo menos dejame acompañarte

Suspiro. No entiendo lo que siento en estos momentos. No estoy enojado por lo menos no con ella, el hecho de verla de pie frente a mi hace que me sienta nervioso. Me acerco a ella porque eso es lo que deseo estar cerca de ella.

-¿sabes manejar?

-no del todo bien- me sonríe

-ven ayudame. Siento que no puedo dar un paso más- se acerca a mi del lado de mi lesión

-no jodas Kurosaki estas hirviendo en fiebre

Me ayudó a subir al carro. Al sentarse ella en el asiento del piloto suspiró.

-¿porqué dudas?

-no dude- rezonga pero la conozco no esta bien

Enciende el carro después de tres intentos. Esta nerviosa y yo solo puedo cerrar los ojos para intentar apaciguar mi dolor. A penas avanzamos media cuadra y se detiene

-No. No puedo lo siento, no se manejar. Mi abuelo dice que es una practica solo para hombres. Además siempre tenía conductores que me llevaban a todas partes - grita y me voltea a ver -¿y si te llevó a casa y de ahí le llamamos a tu papá?

-¿estas loca? Carajo. Pide un maldito taxi- enciende de nuevo el carro y avanza lentamente -detente y pide el puto taxi enana

-ya dije, mi casa no esta tan lejos dos cuadras para allá y tres por allá y llegamos será más rápido que si vamos directo a tu casa-

La maldije todo el maldito camino. Con mucha dificultad me ayudo a bajar y subir las escaleras del edificio en de su departamento. Vivé en el segundo piso y yo sentí que me había llevado hasta el decimo piso.

 **Rukia**

Mi interior tiembla tengo a Ichigo sudando en mi sillón. Solo pienso en él de una manera erótica cuando lo ayudo a quitarse la ropa sudada y estorbosa. Llamo a Isshin

-mi querida Rukia ¿Cómo estas?

-bien. Bien pero bueno estoy apenada, Ichigo…- me interrumpe

-dime la verdad ¿mi estúpido hijo fue quién te tiro de las escaleras?

-no. No fui yo y me temo que esta aquí conmigo en casa y estoy asustada tiene fiebre ¿puedes venir por él?

-oh cariño lo que quiero es que me den hijos no problemas. Pero esta bien en un rato llego, mientras bajale la fiebre con hielo- le agradezco y cuelgo cuando me giro me siento excitada

No puedo creer la escena. Ichigo con el puro pantalón de vestir esta sentado sobre mi sillón, examinándose la pierna inflamada desde la pantorrilla. Acabo de descubrir que su ceño fruncido solo esta presente cuando esta concentrado.

Sin mirarme sonríe de medio lado con mala gana -no vendrá ¿cierto?-

-¿qué? No acaba de decir que viene en camino. Me pidió que te bajará la fiebre con hielo

Me pongo de pie y voy a la cocina. Saco de la nevera un poco de hielo y lo envuelvo con una toalla limpia, lo obligo a recostarse en el sillón y le coloco la toalla en la frente. Sonríe de nuevo con ironía.

-no vendrá por mi ese bastardo

-no le llames así, es tu padre y se preocupa por ti

-¿le diste una dirección? ¿alguna referencia para llegar hasta aquí?- me mira con reproche

-le llamaré

Qué estúpida soy. Me manda a buzón. Llamo a su casa, nada. Al celular. Nada. Llamo a sus hermanas. Como si el mundo se los hubiera tragado

-olvidalo. Estaré bien del pie. Ven

Me inclino sobre la alfombra y tomando mi mano me guía por donde desea que pase la toalla con hielo. Me siento nerviosa, en mi interior nace la necesidad de cuidar de él, de darle mimos y protegerlo. Después de un rato se queda dormido y puedo ver que su espalda esta con moretones. En definitiva fue una fea caída y él recibió la peor parte, más bien dicho lo de ambos, yo ni un rasguño tengo.

Es más de media noche, apenas le he bajado la fiebre. Sigo secando el poco sudor que le queda en el pecho, su pierna la he subido en una pila de cojines, quisiera hacer algo pero me siento prepotente pues no se que hacer exactamente. Un timbrazo en la puerta me alerta. Corro y veo lo que no necesitaba en esos instantes.

-Rukia por favor debo hablar ahora contigo- Kaien entra sin permiso a mi casa. Se detiene en seco al ver el cuerpo inerte y semi desnudo en mi sala -¿qué hace él aquí?

-lo he encontrado vagabundeando y con fiebre, lo he traído aquí. Dime rápido que quieres

-Matsumoto me ha dicho que esperas un hijo.- me mareo -se que es mío. No puedes quitarme el derecho que tengo sobre él. Así que no permitiré que me lo niegues

-eso es solo una suposición por parte de ella. Ni yo misma estoy segura de ello. Me haré una prueba casera y cuando lo confirme te lo diré. Mientras no te quiero cerca de mí

-Rukia ten en cuenta que soy hombre y humano, que cometo errores y puedo remediarlos. Te juro que estoy preparando los papeles de mi divorcio, y aún que sigas sin quererme en tu vida después de mi separación te entenderé. Pero no mi quites el gozo de tener a un hijo tuyo y mío en mis brazos, en mí vida.

Dicho lo último salió de casa. No se que pensar de él, si bien con él último que he estado a sido con él, no estoy segura de poder aceptar a un hijo, menos al padre de este. Ya no puedo seguir haciéndome la idiota desde hace un mes que mi periodo esta atrasado, mis senos como bien atino Rangiku aumentaron de tamaño y he comido más eso lo he atribuido a mi estrés. Suspiro. No puedo negarlo más. Lo había pensado pero ahora que alguien más se a atrevido a decirlo en voz alta ya no puedo seguir ocultándomelo. Estoy segura que espero un hijo de Kaien. Me tiro al suelo observando a Ichigo. Si tan sólo él fuese el padre de mi bebé no me importaría ir en contra de mi familia, de mis principios, no me importaría la vida porque estoy segura que sería completamente feliz


End file.
